Dragonball Z Alternate Path: The Troubles on New Namek
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: 2nd Part of the series. Gohan, Videl and the rest of the gang have launched themselves into space. Journeying to New Namek in order to wish back Goku. But once there, they run into some "unexpected" problems. It seems someone is kidnapping the Namekians. A new threat is rising, Broly... Rated T.
1. Trip to New Namek Begins

**Chapter 1**

_**:The Trip to New Namek Begins**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

_Narrator:_ When we last left our heroes, Gohan, his new friend Videl, his mother Chi-Chi, along with Bulma, Vegeta and Future Trunks had left the Earth in a spaceship on route to the new planet Namek in order to use the namekian dragonballs so they could revive their great friend and hero Goku.

Once the ship was clear of Earth's orbit, Bulma unfastened her seatbelt, put the ship on autopilot and turned to her friends behind her. "Alright! If you'll all just unfasten your seatbelts we can begin the tour. This is obviously the cockpit." said Bulma while spreading her arms apart to point out the room they were in. "Yes woman I think we've all figured that one out already." said Vegeta with his eyes looking to the side and his arms crossed and looking bored. Bulma seemed like she was going to snap and looked at him with a powerful glare for a moment but managed to let it slide and ignored him. "As I was saying, this is the cockpit and you'll follow me I'll show you the rest of the ship." said Bulma as she made her way to the door in the back. The rest of the gang unhooked their seatbelts and followed suit.

As the gang made their way through the ship's long corridoor down the middle of the ship, they found that the hallway was coloured white and seemed to be a little wider and less claustrophobic than the one's on Frieza's ships. "I have to say woman, you've at least managed to improve the living space in the hallways." commented Vegeta. Bulma once again let the 'woman' comment slide since she was more or less used to it but she still found it hard to swallow and let out a small growl aimed at Vegeta. "Thanks, I guess Vegeta. Now the two doors behind the cockpit section are the first set of rooms. Mine and Vegeta's is marked number 1 on the right and Chi-Chi's is on the left marked number 2. It'll also be Goku's room when he comes back with us on the return trip. There are two other rooms at the back of the ship for Trunks, Gohan and Videl marked 3 and 4. You guys can work out who gets what room yourselves since all the rooms have only two beds." Bulma said, pointing out each position.

"You don't have to room all by yourself Trunks. You can room with me until Goku comes back if you want to." politely offered Chi-Chi. "No thanks, I can handle having a room by myself. But thanks for the offer." Trunks politely replied. "Oh? Don't wanna have to deal with a pregnant and moody Chi-Chi in the morning huh?" cheekily said Gohan with a chuckle from behind Trunks' back. Trunks went stiff as a board and had a look on his face that said 'busted'. Chi-Chi saw this and immediately sent a very powerful glare at Trunks but didn't do anything, she just turned turned her back and pouted. Gohan and Videl giggled with each other at the whole affair.

"The rooms all have two bunk beds, two closets, a shower and a small kitchen. The food is all contained in dinocaps contained in specially designed cargo compartments below us on the lower level. There's a food requisition panel in each room, they're voice activated so just ask it what you need and it'll come up to you in the form of a capsule." Bulma explained as she continued on with her tour. "Where are the training chambers woman?" impatiently asked Vegeta. This last 'woman' comment was the last straw and Bulma was going to let him have it. "I was just getting to that Vegeta. And my name is BULMA! It's not 'woman' but Bulma, A! How many times do I have to say it until it gets through that thick Saiyan skull of yours." Bulma yelled. Vegeta just slunk back and grumbled to himself. Everyone else just laughed to themselves at the whole exchange. "I bet I know who wears the pants in that family." whispered Videl in Gohan's ear, which caused him to giggle at her joke.

Bulma continued with her tour and showed everyone to the four training chambers which were found near at the middle of the ship. Each side of the corridoor had two doors which had convoluted walls that intersected in the middle of the room. "These are the training rooms. What we basically did was insert four Capsule Ships into the ships' hull. The two rooms at the back are regular old gravity rooms. The two at the front however, are what I like to call Holochambers. They're special rooms that can simulate any environment you can think of. They use photonic particles to rearrange the matter inside the room and actually bend reality inside and create infinite space inside the chamber." explained Bulma, but she went a little over the top of everyone but Gohan and Future Trunks' heads. "In other words, you can fight in there and never run into an invisible wall." Gohan cheerfully simplified up for everybody else who didn't get it. A collective sign of "Aaaaahhh!" went around from Chi-Chi, Videl and even Vegeta.

Bulma once more lead them a little further down the corridoor to two doors that were before the last two rooms at the end of the hall. The doors were marked 'infirmary' on the left and 'recreation' on the right. "This is the infirmary and recreational rooms. Well, the infirmary is self explanitory and the recreation room has a couch, a big screen tv and the latest video game consoles. We're going to be stuck with each other for at least two months round trip so there has to be a place on the ship where we can get away from each other and relax." Bulma explained, pointing out each room.

"Is the tour finally over?" asked Vegeta, sounding as bored and annoyed as usual. Everyone eyed Vegeta for his rudeness, especially Bulma, but they all had to admit he was right. They were all tired of the tour and plus Bulma had to admit that it was pretty much over. "*Sigh* Yes Vegeta, it's finally over. Why don't we get ourselves settled into our rooms for now?" Bulma suggested. Everyone agreed and went to their assigned rooms to unpack. Trunks, Gohan and Videl agreed that Trunks would have room 3 and they would have room 4.

Gohan and Videl were just finishing up their unpacking when Vegeta came barging in. "Brat, I want a spar right now!" demanded Vegeta. "I'm sorry Vegeta, but I promised Videl that I'd train her first thing. Besides I'm not up for some hard training on this trip." said Gohan as he then went right back to his unpacking. Vegeta just got more ticked off about it and grabbed Gohan by the gruff of his neck. "You'll spar with me brat, weither you like it or not." yelled out Vegeta as he dragged Gohan out of the room by the gruff of his neck. "Sorry Videl! Looks like we won't be training until later." Gohan called out apologetically as he was being dragged out.

Vegeta dragged Gohan to one of the Holochambers and threw him in. The room looked just like a regular GR chamber except it didn't have the gravity machine in the middle. "Alright Brat! We're going to spar and no holding back on me. I want to see your full power for myself." boldly declared Vegeta as he pointed his finger at Gohan who was down on the floor on his butt. "Hold on Vegeta, I really don't want to have to hurt you but I won't hold back if you push me too far." said Gohan as he got back up on his feet, bent his knees, positioned his arms outward at his sides as if he was holding ski poles and braced himself for action. Vegeta then pushed some buttons on a control panel next to the door and the room began to warp and contort into a grassy field surrounded by mountains. "I asked Bulma how this device worked before I left our room in case you were wondering." said Vegeta as he placed himself in the 'Horse Riding' stance and prepared to powerup. "Not really, I was wondering why you would want me to beat you up this soon. I thought that you'd at least wait until you'd gotten stronger." said Gohan with genuine concern. "Grrrrrrrr, Just shut up and fight!" shouted a ticked off Vegeta as he then powered up to his Ascended Saiyan state. Likewise, Gohan powered up to his maximum Super Saiyan state and they leaped at the charge at each other to start the fight.

About an hour and a half later, Vegeta laid on the ground in his normal state, overseen by a hovering and still very much a Super Saiyan, Gohan. "*sigh* Vegeta you're just too slow and you drain away too much of your stamina too fast for you to beat me." Gohan said with a cheeky smile as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, gently landed on his feet and powered down to normal. "Why is it that you are more powerful than me after only one turn in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when I have had an extra year of training?" asked Vegeta as he got himself back on his feet. "I guess it's because you didn't have the proper training. You see, when me and my dad trained, we constantly sparred with each other and supported each other. We pushed each other to make the other person stronger and be at our best. You on the other hand always wanted to train alone, both when Trunks was with you and when he wasn't from what I heard. You didn't have actual real battle training with an equal opponent to properly push your body. That and plus your attitude makes things extra hard for you to stay calm enough in Super Saiyan to be able to master it. Me and my dad had to significantly slow down our training for a while in order to properly adapt to the constant hours of being Super Saiyans. When you probably tried it in your second year in the chamber you probably wanted to catch up to my dad so fast that you didn't slow down your training in the least and your body couldn't get used to it." Gohan explained, rather matter-of-factly. Vegeta just growled and sneered but looked away. Which Gohan could tell meant a look of reluctant defeat on Vegeta's face and that he'd gotten the message. Gohan then calmly walked passed Vegeta and voice commanded the computer to shut off the program. The room warped back into the hollow circular room it once was and Gohan made his way to the door. Gohan walked out the door, closed it behind him and left Vegeta to his own devices.

Gohan made his way back to his room to find that Videl had packed the rest of his things for him. "Oh! Gohan you're back! How did the sparring session with Vegeta go?" greeted Videl. "Just the way I figured it would. I kicked his ass and gave him a few pointers on how to improve his own training." said Gohan with a smile. "Aren't you worried that he'll use that knowledge to become stronger than you and then come back to beat you or possibly even kill you?" asked Videl with worry in her voice. "No, not really... Maybe my father he'd kill but I doubt he hates or thinks of me enough to actually want to kill me. Besides, he's got too much at stake on Earth to want to destroy it anymore. If Vegeta becomes the strongest in the world then good for him. It'll just mean that he won't be bothering us about 'having to be the strongest in the universe' anymore." Gohan said with a cheerfulness in his smile that Videl couldn't tell wether it was just incredible naivety or his incredible intelligence speaking. None the less, Videl felt assured about it.

"Anyway, now that that's done, can we start my gravity training now?" asked Videl, impatiently wanting to continue her training. "I thought you'd never ask." replied Gohan playfully as he then bowed and made the old 'after you milady' gesture. He then began leading her to the GR chambers. As they passed through the corridoor they could see Vegeta dragging along Future Trunks ahead of them. "Come on Trunks! We're going to be doing some training!" shouted Vegeta as he dragged his son from the future into one of the Holochambers. Gohan and Videl giggled at the sight as they made their way to Gravity Room 2.

Once inside the chamber, Videl gave it a once over look. "So this is what a Gravity Room looks like? Seems a bit simple, but then again it's not made to look pretty is it?" Videl said, neither approving nor disapproving about what it looked like. Meanwhile, Gohan walked up to the gravity controls in the middle of the room and looked at the buttons on the control panel for a few seconds before he tentatively started pushing the buttons. "Would you like to start off at 5 times gravity or 10 times?" asked Gohan as he turned his head to Videl. "Definitely 10 times! I want to master this thing as soon as possible." immediately responded Videl as she smacked her fist into the palm of her other hand. "10 times gravity it is." said Gohan with a nod as he then started setting the machine until it read 10 g's and then pressed the button to start. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but after a few seconds Videl definitely felt a strong pull that forced her to bend her knees. "Ok, so maybe going for 10 times gravity first wasn't such a great idea." Videl said, effort obvious in her voice as she struggled to stay upright. "I guess 10 times gravity is a little excessive for a first timer. But don't worry, you'll get used to it in time. It took my father 3 weeks to master 10 times gravity the first time he did gravity training and it took me a week to get used to it in Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The farther we went out in that room the heavier the gravity became. Eventually I reached around 100 times gravity in about a month's time." Gohan said as he looked on with his arms crossed and wearing a funny grin. "*sigh* I never imagined it would be this tough. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna give up. I'll master this training somehow, just you watch." Videl determinedly declared as Gohan looked on with a widening smile. For the rest of the day, Videl continued her training under Gohan's supervision. For the most part she only did her basic exercises, but she also chased Gohan around the room trying to hit him, which she never did. When the day was over they both then went back to their room, ate a large meal and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Okay, so the journey through space has begun. Videl's going to be doing gravity training from now on. Don't worry, I'm not doing to make her progress in that super fast like Goku or any of the others did. It's still going to take her about the whole month long trip to get the hand of it. And so with her projected progression being at least several times slower than Goku's was when **_**he**_** was training at 100 times gravity, I hope that it seriously reflects her inexperience and lower standing as far as strength is concerned. And I also hope that you like the idea of Holochambers, they're basically like the famous Holodecks from Star Trek. I'm a bit of a trekkie myself and I think that with Bulma's genius and the technology level that they have on the show that it can be pulled of. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. The Prank

**Chapter 2**

_**:The Prank**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Over the course of the next four weeks, Gohan continued to train Videl in the GR chamber while Vegeta and Future Trunks trained in the holochamber. Bulma and Chi-Chi were left to hang around with each other, mostly chatting, lounging, relaxing in the recreation room and also preparing lunch for the others when they took their breaks. They largely stayed friendly with each other but they did clash frequently over stuff and when they did they found that their tempers were equally matched. However, since Chi-Chi was a bit hormonal with her pregnancy it gave her a slight advantage in that she could be more easily set off. Even Bulma started to fear an angry Chi-Chi. But it was a good thing for everyone else on the ship that they kept each other company since it meant that their tempers would usually be directed at each other instead of everyone else.

A few days before their arrival at New Namek, Gohan and Videl were coming out of one of the training rooms for dinner. Videl had completed 100 times gravity training a few days previous and she had now graduated to holochamber sparring with Gohan. "Wow Videl! I can't believe how fast you're progressing! I think you may be strong enough for an attempt at the Super Saiyan transformation next time." exclaimed Gohan as they came out. "Gee Gohan, Do you really think so? Thanks!" Videl said with small blush on her cheeks, feeling modest. Just then, Vegeta came out of the opposite room behind them, looking tired after a hard workout. Vegeta then just stood there and stared at them with his arms crossed and a look of disapproval directed at Videl. "Humph! I honestly don't know why you're waisting you're time training this weakling. There's no way that she could ever be as strong as me or you." said Vegeta with a mocking smile, as if there was something funny to him. "WHAT!? What did you say?" screamed Videl as she tried to rush at Vegeta but Gohan stuck out his arm and stopped her. "And exactly what do you mean by that Vegeta?" Gohan said with a scowl and looking serious at him. "She is the daughter of nothing more than a low-class saiyan warrior woman and a pathetically weak loud-mouth human. Not only that, but she is also a female and therefore she will always be weaker than you and most especially me." Vegeta said, showing his prejudicially snobby attitude behind his arrogant smirk. Both Videl and Gohan had to hold themselves back from attacking him but they settled for growling at him as he left. "Grrrrrr.. I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is, the king of the universe?" Videl shouted in frustration as she hit the wall with her fist and caused a large dent. Gohan also shared her feelings of frustration at Vegeta, but a deviant thought came into his head. "I think it's about time we get back at him. How do you feel about giving him 'the plan' now?" suggested Gohan with a devilish smile on his face. Videl quickly caught on to his suggestion and responded with a devilish smirk of her own in return.

Vegeta was tired out from his workout in the GR chamber and so he decided to take a nap in the recreation room. Gohan and Videl saw their opportunity and quickly came into the room to take advantage. Videl set up a video camera on top of the book shelf opposite from the couch Vegeta was on in order to record their misdeeds. Gohan and Videl both began to carefully apply the 'items' of their prank on Vegeta while being careful not to wake him. Eventually, Gohan and Videl's constant giggling began to stir Vegeta up, but fortunately not before they were finished with their task. They quickly ran out of the recreation room into their room and began giggling heavily as they waited for Vegeta to wake up. "Oh man! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he wakes up." whispered Videl in between a fit of the giggles. "Me too." responded Gohan in his own fit of giggles.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream that came out from the recreation room. Everyone recognised the scream as being Vegeta's. Soon Bulma, Trunks and Chi-Chi were quick to react and came at the door to see what was the matter with him but what they found left them stunned. Standing in the middle of the room was Vegeta, wearing a pink tutu dress over his saiyan armor, with red and blue scribbles marks all over his face. Vegeta had been looking down at the dress when they came in and when he looked up to see them his face looked like it was screaming 'OOOOH NOOOO!'. The others all tried to suppress the urge to laugh at first, but it was just too funny and soon they all broke out in fits of teary eyed laughter. Vegeta grew red in the face and tore up the dress and threw it to the ground. Vegeta stomped off past his laughing comrades and locked himself in his room.

As Bulma, Trunks and Chi-Chi continued to laugh at what they'd just witnessed, Gohan and Videl emerged from their room leaning on each others shoulder and laughing their butts off. "Hahahaha! It looks like we have a couple of little masterminds to thank for this. Hahahaha!" exclaimed Trunks in the middle of his laughter. "Where did you two get the idea for this?" asked Bulma as she started to get control over herself. "It was Videl's idea." Gohan said as he struggled to get control of himself. "I saw a picture of Vegeta in a pink shirt and since he looked so happy in it, I figured he would love a tutu even more. Hahahaha!" Videl explained and everyone laughed at her little joke. Pretty soon afterwards though, Chi-Chi looked like she was going to give them a serious scolding for what they'd done. "You know, that wasn't very nice what you two did. And no matter how much fun this little caper of yours was you still have to be punished." said Chi-Chi in her scolding tone. Bulma came alongside Chi-Chi and mimicked her posture. "I agree." said Bulma, looking equally displeased. Both Gohan and Videl gulped at the prospect of their punishment. "The next time you do something like that again there will be some dire consequences. But for now, we'll let you two off with just a warning." Chi-Chi said as a small smile graced her face. Gohan and Videl felt relieved that they were getting away with just a warning this time and they both went to their room counting their lucky stars that Chi-Chi decided to show some mercy for once.

For the rest of the day, Gohan and Videl trained while Vegeta stayed in his room sulking. The next morning, Gohan and Videl headed to the holochamber for their daily training session when they passed Vegeta. "Listen brats! I don't know how or when yet, but someday I will make you pay for what you did yesterday." Vegeta threatened in a low but very menacing sounding voice and then left. Now Gohan wasn't phased at all by Vegeta's little threat, but Videl however sure was. "Gohan! Aren't you worried about what he'll do? He sounded pretty serious about this and you know better than me about how long he can hold a grudge." Videl asked while looking pretty scared. "Nah! I'm not worried. Vegeta's not clever enough to come up with something good enough before we land and after that he'll be too busy buggin my dad on the trip back to remember about us." Gohan naively said, clearly underestimating Vegeta's determination. However, this act of confidence reassured Videl and they both then went into the chamber.

Once inside the chamber, Gohan set the machine to simulate their training spot on Earth. "Okay Gohan, what do you have planned for me today?" Videl asked as she prepared herself in a stance in the middle of the field. "Today, we're going to concentrate on trying to get you to transform into a Super Saiyan." Gohan proudly stated. "So you weren't just kidding about that yesterday? But do you honestly think I'm strong enough yet to become a Super Saiyan?" Videl asked, not sure about her abilities. "While it is true that you're not quite as powerful as me or my dad was when we turned into Super Saiyans. But I think that you're strong enough now that we can try." Gohan explained.

For the rest of the day Videl tried to transform with Gohan's encouragement, but at the end of the day nothing had materialised for her. "I'm sorry Gohan. Maybe I just don't have what it takes." Videl said depressingly as they came out of chamber. "Don't worry, no one get's it just like that on their first day. You just haven't found the right trigger yet. It took me weeks before I found mine. All we need to do is find yours." Gohan said while reassuringly patting her on the shoulder. This act lifted her spirits up. "Do you really think we'll find it?" Videl asked. "I know we will." Gohan said with confidence. Videl smiled at him and then they made their way back to their room.

A few days later, Bulma's voice suddenly came up on the loudspeakers. "Hold on everybody, we'll be arriving at New planet Namek in a few minutes. So you'd better move your butts up here to the bridge and strap yourselves in before you end up as pancakes on the ceiling." Bulma screamed out over the intercoms. Everyone immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed to the bridge. They all strapped themselves in to their assigned seats and braced themselves for the ride of their lives.

As they made their approach, the new planet Namek came into view and it hung hugely in front of their cockpit window. "Is it just me or does the new planet Namek look exactly like the old one?" asked Gohan. "Yes, it does. Doesn't it?" said Bulma, affirming the observation. This observation was lost on Chi-Chi, Videl's and Trunks' parts since they hadn't seen the old one from space before, but they took the word of the others for it. "Man! I didn't expect it to be so big." mumbled Trunks as he stared at the enormous green planet.

Bulma switched on the onboard Dragon Radar and the life force scanner so she could locate where all the namekian villages were so she could land at one. "Well, this is strange. According to my instruments there are two large groups of people on the surface. The smaller group is closer to us while the larger group is located on the far side of the planet. The smaller group also has all seven Dragonballs near or around their position. I would've thought that the namekian villages would've been more scattered, along with the Dragonballs." said Bulma as she checked her instruments. "By all accounts they should be. Maybe someone is trying to steal their Dragonballs again!" Gohan exclaimed, worried about his friends the namekians. Everyone grew concerned faces and began contemplating over the possibility. "Well I think we should land directly on top of the group who has the Dragonballs. They're what we came here for weren't they? If they are namekian we'll be able to ask them for it and if their not, then we'll have just have to take them from them. This way we'll get it done more quickly either way." gruffly suggested Vegeta. Everyone else thought about Vegeta's suggestion. While they all felt that Vegeta was just being impatient, they all concluded that this time he was right. By simply landing on top of their heads like this they'd have the element of surprise on their side in case they'd run into any trouble with whoever had the balls. Everybody nodded at each other in silent agreement over the plan. "Alright Vegeta. We'll do things your way, this time." Bulma begrudgingly said as she began landing procedures.

The ship began to make a beeline for the center of the planet's surface. As they began entering the planet's atmosphere the ship started to violently shake and the ship became encircled by flames. The ship's passengers all felt like they were in the middle of an earthquake as the ship smashed its way through re-entry. Pretty soon the shaking stopped and the ship leveled off just above the clouds and began racing along the cloud cover in a slow descending pattern. They then descended down through the cloud cover and the surface of New Namek just raced along below them. The ship began to drastically slow down its speed and pretty soon what looked like a namekian village appeared below them. The ship then stopped in midair near the village, turned around until it's right side faced the village and then landed on some flat ground several yards away from the village.

Everyone looked off to their right side an at the village through the large bubble window of the bridge. From their end the village looked to be deserted. "Bulma? Are you sure that this is the right place? There doesn't seem to be anyone here." asked Gohan, stating what everyone else was thinking. Bulma took another look at her flashing instruments just to make sure she wasn't off. "Absolutely! There are definite life sign readings out there. I guess that whoever is out there must be hiding from us." Bulma said. "Maybe the Nameks are scared of us? I mean, this ship does look like Frieza's ship doesn't it?" Videl said, hopefull that the Nameks were there. "Or it could be that their enemies are lying in wait to ambush us." Vegeta grimly stated. "Well, that is still a possibility. But what do we do about it?" asked Bulma. "I suggest we send in Kakarot's brat first. As much as I hate to admit it, that brat is still the strongest one of us right now. So if anything goes wrong he should be able to handle it and if those greenbean freaks are out there than he'll be covered since he's friends with them. Either way he's the best choice to send out first and Trunks and I will be ready to back him up in case there's trouble." suggested Vegeta. Everyone contemplated Vegeta's reasoning and they had to admit that it made sense. However, Chi-Chi didn't want to admit to her son going off into a potentially dangerous situation and she gave her son a look that read 'please don't go' but Gohan just smiled at her. "Don't worry mom. I'll be fine." Gohan said with a confident smile. His confidence reassured Chi-Chi a little bit and the fact that there could still be no danger out there meant that she could accept it.

Gohan unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of his seat and made his way to the exit door on the right side of the circular bridge. Vegeta and Trunks also got out of their seats and made their way until they were on each side of the door and next to Gohan. Gohan gave a last look to his mother and Videl and then gave a nod to both Vegeta and Trunks each as the door opened up and the light from the outside blinded everybody. Gohan stepped into the light of the unknown not knowing whether friend or foe awaited him on the other side.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Alright... So Gohan and Videl played a prank on Vegeta. This idea came from a similar scene from ****Two Halves of a Soul**** where Gohan and Videl pranked **_**both**_** Vegeta and Mr. Satan. But I decided that I couldn't afford to bring Hercule along since his repeated buffoonery would distract too much the overall story so I had to settle for them just to do it to Vegeta. But don't worry, Vegeta will get even enough later by the end of the story. And now they've finally landed on New Namek. I tried to make it as dramatic as possible. There's no telling what kind of trouble they'll find there. Well... except I do! You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**


	3. Arrival on New Namek

**Chapter 3**

_**:Arrival on New Namek**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Gohan made his way down the long ramp that extended from the ship's exit door next to the bridge. The village still looked deserted as he made his way down and it all seemed to be eerily too quiet. When finally his feet touched the namekian soil he suddenly felt like he was alone. Gohan walked up a little to where he was somewhere between the village and the ship. He looked around to see that there was still nothing that had moved. He guessed that maybe it was about time that somebody broke the ice and it looked like it was up to him. "Hello? Is there anyone here? Hey listen! If you guys are namekians it's okay, we mean you no harm. We're friends from Earth." Gohan shouted out, hoping for a responce. He was glad he had decided to wear his traditional Piccolo style outfit today, otherwise the namekians who might be here might not recognize him if he wore his father's style which was unknown to them.

Slowly, some heads poked out of the open doors of the namekian houses. Gohan could now definitely tell that they were all namekian heads because they were all green and had antennae. For some reason they all seemed fearful of him for a minute. Pretty soon the very familiar face of Moori the namekian grand elder came out of the biggest namekian house and started tentatively walking towards Gohan. He stopped just in front of him and started giving the boy a once over. It seemed that Moori was temporarily confused at the new appearance of the half-saiyan child but soon it dawned on the old namekian as to who he was staring at. "*gasp*Could you possibly be Gohan?" asked Moori with a surprised look on his face. "Of course I am. Who else would I be? I haven't changed that much over the years have I?" Gohan jokingly answered with a few chuckles. The delight on Moori's face was indescribable at seeing his young earthling friend once again. "Hey everyone! come on out! Our prayers have been answered! Our friend from Earth have come back!" shouted Moori as then the entire village came out of hiding and grouped themselves behind Moori with great smiles on their faces. "It's great to see you all again too, but I'm afraid I'm not here just for a visit. My friends and I have come here to ask for your help in a very important matter." Gohan explaned. "If it is within our power we would be glad to help." said Moori. "I'm glad to hear it. But first I'd like you to say hello to my friends both old and new." Gohan said as he then turned towards the ship and waved his hand over to tell his friends it was safe to come over.

One by one the heroes of Earth exited the ship and came down the ramp. The namekians recognized Bulma and Chi-Chi as they came down the ramp first but however they did not recognise the two new faces of Trunks and Videl but they gave them warm receptions all the same. However, when Vegeta finally came down the namekians didn't look pleased to see him. They still remembered the brothers they'd lost at his hands very vividly. "Grrrrrr... What is he doing here?" Moori said in clenched teeth. "Vegeta joined our group of defenders on Earth since you last saw him. His powers were highly useful in our battles against Cell and the androids. We thought he would be useful if we ever ran into trouble out there in space." Gohan explained while still seriously eyeing Vegeta in the process. Moori and nameks weren't too convinced about him and so they still eyed him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blow any of you up this time. Unless of course one of you seriously pisses me off." Vegeta declared with an arrogant smirk. This made many nameks mad but they managed to hold themselves back from doing anything.

Gohan decided to alleviate the tensions by introducing his new friends Videl and Future Trunks to the nameks. "And this is Videl. I met her during the battle with Cell and we became quick friends. Since then I've been training her to fight." Gohan said as he introduced a very nervous looking Videl to Moori and the rest of the namekians. "H...H-Hello sir, it's an honor to meet you in person." nervously squeaked Videl as she shook his hand. "My, my, my, a little nervous now aren't we? Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen a man with green skin." Moori jokingly asked, being well versed in the fact that most earthlings have never seen an extraterrestrial. "No, sir! It's not that, it's just that I know all about you and your actions on old planet Namek. Frankly, meeting you is like meeting a celebrity for me." said Videl, embarrassed to the point where she had a slight blush on her face. Moori just chuckled at what she'd said.

After Trunks was properly introduced, Moori turned his attention back to Gohan. "I must say it's a good thing you and your friends arrived when you did because we have desperate need of you." said Moori. "We figured that you might be in trouble. When we were on our landing approach we detected that the Dragonballs are all concentrated near this village instead of being scattered accross the planet. We also detected that there are two large groups of people on the surface, yours and another one on the far side of the planet." explained Gohan. "The reason for that is that someone is taking our people. For the last few weeks we've been finding one village after the next deserted of their inhabitants. In fact we are the last ones on the planet not taken. Whoever they are, they aren't interested in the Dragonballs since whenever we've found a village we've found that the Dragonball has been left behind. Either it's because they don't know about the Dragonballs or that they just aren't interested we don't know. Either way, we've collected the Dragonballs here to make sure that they don't get them." Moori explained as they walked around the village.

"Gosh! We didn't know that these things were happening to you guys. I guess it's a lucky break that we were already on our way when this started happening to you. But now that we're here we can do something about it. Do you happen to know how strong these guys might be?" Gohan asked. "We sent our strongest warrior out to confront our kidnappers shortly after our villages started disappearing. I'm afraid that this is how he was returned to us." explained Moori as he brought Gohan into one of the namekian huts. Inside there was a namekian warrior laid up on a bed and looking pretty beat up. "It's Nail!" Gohan exclaimed, recognizing the warrior immediately. _(A/N: During their stay on Earth after the Namek Saga. They managed to figure out a way to de-fuse Nail from Piccolo since it was an unnatural fusion unlike Piccolo and Kamis'. I believe it wasn't expressly stated by Nail in the english dub that they wouldn't be able to unfuse themselves afterwards. I know that it's explicitly said in the original japanese version that it is, but I'm basing my story on the english version so don't quote me. I also know that the technique is officially considered irreversable but this is my story. OK?)_

"Yes, it's Nail. I'm afraid he went out to challenge whoever is doing this to us and when we found him he was like this. Unfortunately, all of the namekians with the special gift of healing have already been taken so there is nothing we can do for him exept let him rest and recover." Moori explained. Gohan came to Nail's bedside to try to talk to him. "Nail! Nail! Can you hear me? It's me, Gohan." said Gohan as he kneeled at Nail's bedside. Nail opened his eyes, looked at Gohan and smiled. "G-G-Gohan? Is that really you? Heheh. Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes. Look at how you've grown." Nail said with a chuckle at the end. "Nail, can you tell me who did this to you?" Gohan asked. "I don't know who he was. I only encountered a lone warrior, he never spoke to me and I never got his name. However, he possessed the most powerful energy that I'd ever felt in my life. He made even that monster Frieza look like nothing." Nail explained, weakly. "He was that strong a guy? Then the situation is worst than I'd thought. Can you tell me what he looked like?" Gohan asked, in a serious tone. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember much from the fight and what little I do remember are just blurry images. I'm afraid I can't tell you more." Nail said and then started coughing a little. "It's alright my friend. You just rest up and get better. And don't worry about these guys who are taking your people. I'll personally make sure that they get what they deserve." Gohan said confidently with a raised fist. Nail gave a weak smile in return and then went back to sleep. Gohan then left his side and went back outside with Moori.

"I'm glad to hear that you'll help us in this hour of need but there is something that has been troubling me." Moori said as they walked along the village. "What is it?" asked Gohan. "Why isn't your father here with you? I would've thought that Goku would've accompanied his family and friends here if whatever you came here for was that important." inquired Moori. Gohan lowered his head in a depressive manner. "He's the reason we came here for. My father died saving our planet from Cell." Gohan stated in a rather depressive tone. The news that Goku was dead truly shocked Moori and it showed on his face. "Goku? Dead? That is truly some distressing news." Moori said with a saddened look of sympathy. "Like I said, my father's the reason we came here. You see after the battle was over we were ready to wish my father back to life with the Earth's Dragonballs but my father spoke to us and he decided it would be best for him to stay dead. He figured that the bad guys would continue to threaten Earth so long as they continued targeting him. However, about a month ago we discovered that my mother was carrying another child. It was a last gift my father unknowingly gave my mother shortly before his last battle. If my father had known he would never chosen to stay dead and let his child never get to know their father. That's why we're here, to wish my father back and to convince him to stay." explained Gohan. It took about a minute for Moori to digest the information, but eventually he managed to formulate a responce. "Although I'm not too familiar with the human mating habits I do understand what you mean. We would be more than happy to use our Dragonballs to aid you in your time of need just as you are willing to help us." Moori declared. "Thank you very much." happily thanked Gohan with a hug and a big smile for the old namek. He then ran over to his friends to explain the namek's willingness to help and their situation.

"So? That's what's going on around here, eh?" Vegeta said after Gohan finished with his long explanation. "You know, that would explain that other large group we detected in space. It must be where they're keeping all the other nameks prisoner." Bulma said, pondering out loud. "Right, and it's our job to save them. They need us to go rescue their friends and to teach whoever's doing this a lesson. I've already pledged them my support and I'll do alone if I have to. What do you say Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "I may not care about what happens to these green skinned freaks, but I'm in. Any chance to knock out a few heads. And besides, the strongest warrior encountered so far was only that much stronger than Frieza. This should be a cake walk." said Vegeta while pumping his fists together and wearing an evil smirk. "Count me in too. Anyone who threatens my friends answers to me." declared Trunks. "Don't forget about me." Videl declared while jumping her arm up in the air. Silence reigned for a few seconds as everyone just stared at her. "I'm sorry Videl, but you'll have to sit this one out. You aren't strong enough yet to take on the kind of opponent we're likely to face. You'd only become a liability to us." Gohan said, feeling genuinely sorry for her, but unfortunately having to bring her down for her own safety. "So what? I can go knock out the guards while you guys take on the big fish. Besides, either you bring me along or I'll sneak out and tag along. Either way I'm going wether you want me to or not." Videl declared with pout. Gohan just gave an exasperated sigh. "*sigh*Well then, I guess we have no choice but to bring you along. You're just too stubborn to stay put." Gohan said, admitting defeat. "You're darn right I am!" Videl proudly said.

"Now that that's settled, care to answer me this? What are we going to do first? Are we going to wish Goku back or are we going to go after those kidnapping thugs?" asked Bulma. "I vote we go after the scum first. The sooner, the better." declared Vegeta. "Hold on Vegeta, we're not sure by how much this guy is strong than Frieza. He could be as strong as one of us for all we know and we don't even know for sure if this guy is working alone. I say we revive my dad first. We might need all the help we can get. Besides, my dad would kill us if we left him out of the action." suggested Gohan. As much as Vegeta hated to admit to it, Gohan's option made more sense and everybody else agreed too.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Wishing Goku back to life is one wish, wishing him to Namek is another, so what are you going to wish for for your third wish?" asked Bulma. Everyone contemplated this for a while. "Why don't we wish for all the missing nameks back to this village? Remove them from danger?" suggested Trunks. "Sorry, No can do. Whoever kidnapped them would only come back here looking for them. The ensuing battle might get many nameks killed." Bulma said, shooting down the suggestion. Everyone went back to pondering the question. While he was contemplating, Gohan turned his head towards Videl and started thinking. Then it came to him. "I got it! Why don't we wish for Videl's mother to be revived?" suggested Gohan. Everyone turned their heads and attention to Gohan. "Really!? You'd do that for me Gohan? Oh! Thank you, thank you, than you!" Videl exclaimed as she gave him a big hug that picked him up and twirled him around. Everyone present thought that it was a sweet little moment and they all agreed that it was the best wish any of them could think of. Well, everyone except for Vegeta that is.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So they've officially landed on New Namek and now they find that the Namekians are being systematically taken away by someone. Who is it? Only I know. A prize goes to whoever figures out who. I hope you accept my explanation as to why Nail is there. Not much else to say.**


	4. Wishing Goku Back

**Chapter 4**

_**:Wishing Goku Back**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

([ ]) King Kai's telepathy

Gohan and the others forwarded their plan for wishing Goku back first to the Nameks and they agreed with it. They then gathered the Dragonballs from around the village and prepared to summon the Eternal Dragon. Gohan, Chi-Chi, the rest of their group and the Namekians gathered around near the Dragonballs. Since Moori was elected to make the summoning since he was the Namekian elder and leader, he began calling out the dragon in his native language. The balls began to glow and the normally green sky turned pitch black. Yellow lightning surged from the balls and began to snake its way straight up into the sky. The light dissipated and the humongous form of Porunga, the Namekian Eternal Dragon emerged. "You have summoned me. Now I will grant you three wishes." spoke the dragon in its grand, boisterous voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on a planet in Otherworld, Goku was training hard while King Kai was watching the developments happening on New Namek. "Goku! Looks like your friends and family have gone to New Namek to wish you back." King Kai worriedly said. "What? I thought I told them not to wish me back. Why are they doing this now?" asked Goku as he stopped what he was doing and came over to King Kai. "Why don't you ask them yourself. Just touch me on my shoulder." suggested King Kai as he motioned for his back to Goku.

* * *

"Ready for the wish?" asked Moori. He got the affirmative nod from his friends from Earth and then he lifted his arms into the air and was about to say the wish when a voice stopped him. ([Hold on a minute! Don't I get a say in this?]) said Goku's voice over their heads. "Goku? Is that you?" asked Moori as he swiveled his head around looking at the sky while everyone copied him. ([Yes, it's me, I'm speaking to ou with the help of King Kai. Hey listen, didn't I tell you guys not to wish me back? Why are you doing it anyway?]) asked Goku. "We're sorry Goku, but we just can't let you stay dead. There have been... unforeseen complications." said Bulma. ([Unforeseen complications? What do you mean?" asked Goku, confused as to their meaning. "I don't think it's my place to tell you. Chi-Chi, I think you should tell him!" said Bulma, turning to Chi-Chi. "Looks like you're up mom!" said Gohan as he then lightly pushed his mother forward as she felt a little too nervous to move herself. She then nervously moved forward and looked up at the sky. "Hello, Goku?" nervously said Chi-Chi. ([Chi-Chi? What's going on? Is there something wrong?]) asked the now worried and confused Goku. "No! Nothing's wrong. It's just that I... we ..." Chi-Chi stammered out, somehow not being able to get the words out. ([What? What is it? Spit it out!]) exclaimed Goku. "GOKU I'M PREGNANT!" Chi-Chi finally managed to yell out.

Goku was speechless, of all the reasons to wish him back he'd never thought it would be this one. While silence reigned and Goku was still trying to wrap his head around what had been said, Gohan came over to comfort his crumpled mother. "Dad, did you here that? You have another child on the way. Do you want for that child to grow up without ever meeting their father? Listen, I know you want to protect the Earth by staying dead and that you think that you don't have to teach me because I've gotten stronger than you. But bad guys will always threaten the Earth wether you're here or not and just because I've gotten stronger doesn't mean there's not a lot of things I could still learn from you. It's far better for us and the Earth if you would just come back." Gohan said passionately to the sky. They waited for a long time before something happened. ([Well? What are you waiting for? Wish me back!]) They suddenly heard Goku's voice enthusiastically say.

"Right!" was the responce Goku got from everyone involved and Moori then nodded and made the wish for Goku to be revived in namekian. "Very well, I will bring back to one named Goku back to life." said the boisterous voice of the dragon. Its eyes glowed red and nothing seemed to happen. "Quick! Now for the second wish! Bring my father right here on this spot on New Namek" exclaimed Gohan, not wanting to make the mistake they made the first time with Piccolo. Moori once again spoke out the wish in Namekian. "Yes, I shall bring the one called Goku to this spot on the planet." spoke the dragon and once again his eyes glowed red.

Suddenly, Goku appeared directly in front of the Dragonballs while facing directly at his friends and family with Gohan and Chi-Chi at the forefront. "Hi guys, it's great to see you again." Goku cheerfully said and that was all he needed to say. All his friends were so overcome with emotions that most of them had tears in their eyes, most especially Gohan and Chi-Chi. "Oh... Goku!" Chi-Chi lovingly said with longing and affection as she jumped up and hugged her husband. They stayed that way for several seconds. "I missed you Chi-Chi." said Goku. "I missed you even more." Chi-Chi responded. Finally they pared ways and Goku made a walk towards Gohan who had been standing there behind them the whole time. Goku kneeled down to Gohan's level and looked him sttaight in the eye with a look that looked to be a mixture of happiness and guilt which was rare for Goku. "I'm sorry I went away Gohan. It was a mistake. One that I'll never make again. I now know that evil will always threaten the Earth and that my leaving won't change that. I know you must hate me for my decision, but I hope you'll be able to someday forgive me." Goku said with honest guilt. Gohan just stared at him for several seconds with a face that was indiscernible with the multitude of emotions flow through him. Finally, Gohan chose on a feeling and went with it. Gohan hugged his father with tears in his eyes. "I could never stay mad at you father." Gohan said with heartfelt love and Goku hugged back with equal affection. The whole scene left everyone watching but Vegeta in tears as it tugged at their hearts.

Videl felt warmth in her heart at the scene between father and son that had unfolded. But however, the scene also made her heart feel lonesome as she was reminded of the relationship she had had with her mother and how much she wanted that again. But as Gohan hugged his father he was suddenly reminded of the bond between parent and offspring and that reminded him of Videl's dilemma. He turned his head towards where Videl was standing and then immediately broke off the hug. "What is it son?" asked Goku. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about Videl! Quick Moori, The third wish!" Gohan exclaimed as he turned to Moori. The old namekian immediately understood what he meant and gave the affirmative nod. Once again he spoke out in Namekian at the dragon. "Yes, I shall grant you this wish." said the dragon. His eyes glowed red for a third and final time. "Wait! Don't tell me that..." Videl exclaimed in tears of hope as she knew what was happening. "There, it is gone! Farewell, until the next summoning." said the dragon as he then vanished in a blaze of blinding light and the Dragonballs spun into the air and then scattered.

Videl looked around to see where she'd hoped that her mother had appeared but for some reason she wasn't there. "W-Where is she? Didn't the wish work? Then why isn't she here?" Videl questioned as her tears stopped being those of hope and started being those of sadness. Gohan came over to her to try to comfort her. "She isn't here Videl, because she couldn't be wished back to life and wished to this planet at the same time. When people get revived they appear on the planet where they were killed. In our case, your mother and my father were killed on Earth and so they appeared there. That was why it took two wishes to bring my father here. Your mother's still alive, it's just that she's back on Earth right now. You'll see her when we get back, don't worry." Gohan explained, trying to reassure her. It worked and Videl stopped crying and embraced Gohan in tears of joy muttering thank you.

"Could somebody explain to me what that was all about?" asked Goku, who was absolutely clueless. "We'll explain it to you later." Chi-Chi whispered in his ear. "Dad! I'd like you to meet someone. This Videl Satan, my new best friend. Videl, this my father Goku Son." Gohan said as he dragged Videl by the hand and formally introduced them. "It's nice to meet you." Goku greeted with a handshake and his ever present smile. Videl looked like she was about to faint, she couldn't believe she was shaking hands with the legendary hero, Goku himself. "A-And it's a real honor meeting you Mr. Goku! I've heard alot about you and you're adventures. I've never been so thrilled meeting somebody before." Videl nervously said as she continued to shake his hand with both of hers.

Suddenly, something about Videl caught his eye. "You seem familiar? Have I seen you somewhere before." Goku questioned with an eyebrow raised inquisitively. Videl felt extra nervous as Goku lowered himself to get a better look. "She was at the Cell Games dad. Remember that girl he grabbed to make me angry?" Gohan explained. Goku may have been too busy getting his ass kicked by one of the Cell Juniors to notice the girl being grabbed by Cell, but he did remember a girl nearby Gohan and Cell as Gohan powered up. "So that was you?" Goku asked, having remembered where he'd seen her. "Yeah, that was me. I sorta snuck on to the stadium against my father's knowledge and I saw the whole thing." Videl embarrassingly explained. "Your father?" Goku asked with his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "She's the daughter of that Mr. Satan guy." Gohan explained, though this time a little annoyed at his father. "Wow! She's his daughter!? Man, who would've thought that guy could've had such a nice daughter." Goku exclaimed. Although Videl appreciated the compliment from Goku, she couldn't help but feel a little bit insulted, but she just shrugged it off as she also sometimes felt how odd it was that that man was her father and so she kept smiling. "There's still a bit more to the story but I think we'll save it for later." said Gohan, which confused Goku a bit, but he felt it was alright. "Well, now that the introductions have been made, I think it maybe time for us to discuss more important matters. Like what's happening to the nameks?" Bulma suggested, which reminded everyone of what they had ahead.

"So that's what's been happening here huh?" Goku questioned after having been explained the whole situation by the others. "Yeah, and it's our job to save them." said Gohan. "Well Kakarot? Are you in or are you out?" asked Vegeta with a smirk on his face since he already knew the answer. "Whoever these guys are, they deserve to be taught a lesson. Count me in!" Goku declared. "Great, now that that's settled, how do you propose we go about this?" questioned Bulma. "Why don't I just use Instant Transmission to get us there?" asked Goku. "Sorry dad, but it isn't exactly the most accurate way of transportation. We could end up right in the middle of the enemy camp and in the resulting confusion one of the nameks could get hurt." Gohan explained, unfortunately shooting down the idea. "That leaves us only one option. We'll have to search the old fashioned way." stated Vegeta.

"I'm sorry guys, but I didn't get the chance to get the exact position from the air and now that we're landed I can't get a good reading do to the axis of the planet. All I can say for sure is that they're camping somewhere on the other side of the planet." Bulma explained, apologetically. "Then I guess all that's left to do is to split up and search for it." Goku declared. "I'll take Trunks with me and search in that direction." said Vegeta, pointing to the southeast of their position. "Me and Videl will search that way." Gohan said while pointing to the northeast. "Well, I guess that leaves me to search up the middle alone." Goku said as he pointed to the east. "Remember, raising your power level is the signal to the others that you've found it. But don't raise it too much, otherwise you'll give away your location and we'll be discovered if we haven't been already." explained Gohan. "I don't see why we have to be so discreet about this. If we find them why can't we just go in and annihilate them?" arrogantly questioned Vegeta, not liking having to sneak around what he thought was going to be an inferior enemy. Everybody eyed Vegeta seriously. "Our main concern is the safety of lives and if we just go storming in without a precise plan it could cost lives. We need to find the camp first and then plan our attack once everyone is gathered. Understand Vegeta?" Gohan explained in a much more assertive tone than he usually uses which was used to put Vegeta in his place. Since Gohan was still stronger than him, Vegeta piped down. "Alright then, let's go." Goku enthusiatically declared as they all powered up their auras and jetted off into the skies. They all went in their three own seperate directions in search of their imprisonned Namekian friends.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** So Goku's back now, what a touching scene. And now they're off in search of the bad guys that have been taking away the Nameks. Keep on reading to find out more.**


	5. Gohan is injured

**Chapter 5**

_**:Gohan is injured**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

It had been hours since they'd started their search and Gohan and Videl still hadn't found anything. "Man! We've been at this for hours! I hope we find it soon, otherwise I think I'll go crazy from the boredom!" Videl complained as they flew high above the ground. "Stop complaining, you'll get your excitement soon enough, don't you worry." Gohan said, trying to reassure Videl. Suddenly Gohan's eyes started frantically darting left and right as his senses were bombarded by a strong force from nearby. Suddenly they noticed a greenish light coming down from above them. They both looked above and saw a large green orb coming down on them. Gohan grabbed Videl by the arm and pulled both her and himself out of the way. Gohan reacted quickly due to his greater training and experience which didn't have. He rushed both himself and Videl down until they made a fast landing on the ground. Videl was shoved to the ground by Gohan for her safety. "Well, this isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Videl sarcastically exclaimed. Gohan however, was too busy seriously scanning the skies for the threat to respond. He quickly powered up to Super Saiyan to try and strengthen his senses. Suddenly another orb of green light broke through a Namekian cliffrise and headed for them from the back. Gohan noticed that this one was aimed directly at Videl. Acting on impulse alone, Gohan placed himself in front of the energy attack and took the hit full on in the back for Videl.

Gohan's scream tore at Videl's heart as she watched like slow motion as Gohan took the hit and fell down in front of her. He hit the ground face down and reverted back to his normal form almost immediately. Videl looked like she was in shock as she watched the crumpled form of the once mighty warrior boy she'd grown to admire. The back of his shirt was almost completely gone revealing the burnt flesh underneath. Videl found herself shaking as she tried turning him over so she could face him forward. When she finally got him forward she saw that his face and arms had scattered patches of blood on them. She also saw that the front of his shirt was still there, but it, along with his pants were tattered and torn. Suddenly, Gohan's eyes opened and he looked at Videl with what looked like a smile. "Hey Videl, are you okay?" Gohan weakly asked. Videl was heartened to see that was still alive and gave a weak smile but tears still came from her eyes to see him in this bad way. "I'm fine, but why'd you have to go and do that for? Now you're hurt." Videl weakly responded. "There wasn't time to think, my body just moved. But I'm glad I did it and you're safe. Over the last two months you've become... my... best... friend..." Gohan weakly got out as he then collapsed.

Suddenly, Videl couldn't feel Gohan's energy. "G-G-Gohan? GOHAN?" Videl yelled out while frantically shaking him but he never moved. The realisation dawned on her that he might be dead and soon tears started flowing freely from her eyes. Then a terrible feeling, the most terrible feeling of anger and pain than she had ever felt overcame her. Then more power then she could have ever imagined started bursting through her and the ground began to shake around her. Her eyes began turning from their beautiful sky blue into anger filled deep teal, a flaming yellow aura started to surround her body and her hair was pushed slightly upwards as if by some unseen wind and they turned golden. The shaking stopped and there she stood, transformed into a Super Saiyan, with tears still fresh in her eyes over the body of her fallen hero and friend Gohan.

Up on a cliff that was next to them, the tall figure of a man with a green aura loomed. It was impossible to see any of his features clearly since one of the Namekian suns was directly behind him and shadowed him. However, Videl knew that this was the person who had attacked them and so it was his fault for Gohan sacrificing himself for her. She cupped her hands above her head and began gathering all her energy, all her rage into the one energy attack Gohan had taught her.

"MASENKO-HAAAA!" she screamed out the attacks name as she pushed her arms forward and sent the distinctive yellow beam straight at her enemy. The tall figure seemed surprised by both her transformation and the attack sent at him but he managed to catch the attack with both hands. But the attack wasn't deflected as the assailant continued to try to hold the attack in place as Videl continued to push and a struggle between defence and attack developped. Eventually Videl's attack pushed him up off the cliff and up into the distant sky. The assailant managed to hop off his free ride at a distance where he was only a dot in Videl's sight and he then went down to the ground to hide.

Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks all sensed that there was a battle going on and they rushed to the scene. When they got there just moments after Videl had sent off her attacker and they saw shocked them. "Wow! Man! I don't believe it. Am I seeing things right? Videl's a Super Saiyan?" Goku exclaimed with widened eyes and a shocked look on his face. "Impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed with wide eyes and an equally shocked face. Videl looked up and noticed that the cavalry had arrived. "Goku! Vegeta! Trunks! You're...here..." Videl managed to get out before she detransformed and collapsed from exhaustion. Goku rushed immediately to Videl's side to check up on her. "It's alright. It looks like she's just exhausted." Goku said, relieved. "Goku! Gohan's in bad shape! I'm not sure if he's going to last long!" Trunks yelled out as he took an examination of Gohan. "Oh No! Gohan! Quick! Give him to me. I'll take him back to the village with my Instant Transmission." Goku said in almost a panic. Trunks picked up Gohan's limp body and gave him to his father as Goku then put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Trunks picked up Videl and prepared to lift off when he noticed that Vegeta was looking off somewhere and he looked worried. "Is something wrong father?" asked Trunks. "I sense that whoever did this to Gohan is still somewhere nearby. And if he managed to do that to Gohan then he should have no fear of us. If so then why does he hide? I don't like it." Vegeta said. "Whatever reason he has to hide it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's not attacking us and we should use this time to get away while we have it. Our first concern right now should be to get Gohan and Videl to safety and not worry about their attacker. If he is our enemy than he'll reveal himself to us eventually but for right let's just let it go." Trunks suggested as he then lifted off into the air. Vegeta grunted in frustation but he didn't argue and followed Trunks. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure that attacked the children lurked in the shadows nearby observing everything that had transpired. "Tell my father that our search is over." he said with a gruff voice that sounded devoid of emotion into a small communications device in his hand.

Goku reappeared in the middle of the village and then quickly started running around screaming for help. "Help! Help! Somebody please, quick help!" he screamed. "Goku? What's going on?" frantically asked Bulma as she and Chi-Chi came out of the ship. "Gohan's been hurt bad! Trunks doesn't think he'll last long!" Goku exclaimed as ran towards them. "OH NO! My Baby!" screamed Chi-Chi as she tried to run and embrace her son but Goku ran by her too fast. "Oh my god! Quick, this way Goku! Bring him to the infirmary! I'll take care of him." Bulma said, frantically waving him up the stairs and then leading him up to the ship's infirmary. Goku then quickly placed Gohan on operating table and he was then shoved out the door by Bulma and shut out.

Goku and Chi-Chi continued to wait outside the infirmary for a long time. Chi-Chi was too upset and worried by Gohan for her to yell at Goku. During the entire time she just cried on Goku's shoulder with Goku trying to comfort her. About a half hour after Goku had arrived did Vegeta and Trunks arrive with Videl in their arms. Videl was placed in her bed in her room since she was only exhausted and not hurt. Trunks joined the others in the outside vigil for Gohan. Although Vegeta didn't join the others he still stayed closeby, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed waiting for any news on Gohan. Finally, after about two and a half hours of waiting, Bulma came out of the infirmary looking exhausted. "Well? What's the verdict? How badly was my baby hurt? Is he even going to make it? Please tell me Bulma!" questioned a very worried looking Chi-Chi. "We were lucky this time. Had Goku not gotten him to me as fast as he did I might not have been able to do much. But as it stands, Gohan is going to be just fine. It may take him a few weeks but Gohan will make a full recovery." Bulma proudly declared and everyone breathed a sign of relief.

"GOKU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Chi-Chi, deciding to unleash her anger on her usual suspect, her husband. "What? Me? How is it my fault?" asked Goku, taken a little aback by Chi-Chi's sudden mood swing and also honestly not knowing what exactly he'd done wrong. "You allowed Gohan to come with you and when you came back you practically brought him in on a stretcher. Did you send him off to fight God knows what all alone again? As his father you shouldn't have let him fight! You should've protected him!" Chi-Chi went off ranting. Suddenly, a small voice came out of nowhere and stopped Chi-Chi in her rant. "It wasn't Goku's fault!" yelled out the small voice. Everyone looked to their side and saw that Videl was awake again and that she was tiredly leaning on the doorframe of her room. "What did you say?" questioned a surprised Chi-Chi. "I said it wasn't Goku's fault, it was mine. We were ambushed by someone or something I don't know what but we were caught off guard. An energy blast came straight for me and if I hadn't been so weak. *sniff* Then Gohan wouldn't have had to protect me by taking the hit himself." Videl confessed with tear laden eyes.

For a moment, it looked as if Chi-Chi was going to listen to Videl and let Goku off the hook. But then Chi-Chi tenaciously and stubbornly decided to stick to her guns to put the blame on Goku. "It's okay dear, you're not to blame. Him on the other hand! If he hadn't been such an irresponsible parent and not filled Gohan's head with all this fighting nonesense for all these years then Gohan would be right at home right now safe and sound studying the be the great scholar I've always wanted him to be. He's always wanted to turn my little boy into a fighter like him and ever since Gohan has been starting to act more and more like a delinquent." Chi-Chi ranted with a mix of emotions.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I've heard just about as much of this as I can stand!" yelled out Videl. "What!?" reacted Chi-Chi. "Gohan is the most kindhearted, most caring, polite and most selfless boy I've ever met and you're saying he's becoming a delinquent? I go to public school so I know the difference between real delinquents and the person that Gohan is and I can tell you that he is not nor will ever be a delinquent. I never thought a mother could misunderstand her son so much. Always demeaning the way Gohan chooses to live his life by constantly saying that he'll become a delinquent when he's not. Why don't you try being a supportive parent and cheer him on when he's off saving the world? Forcing on a lifestyle choice you chose for him isn't good parenting you know. Especially when it's something he might not want to become. Why don't you let Gohan decide what he wants to become and just support it? Goku's been more of a father and more of a role model then you've ever been for Gohan. Goku's always sent himself first into danger in front of Gohan when he could and he always protected him with his life. Goku a bad parent? I'd say that you're the bad parent." ranted Videl. "I agree with Videl one hundred percent." declared Bulma. "What!? You too Bulma?" exclaimed a now nearly broken Chi-Chi.

"I've stood back and watched you take care of Gohan and up until now I've stayed silent because it wasn't my business how you raise your son, but not anymore. This has got to stop now! Goku was willing to let Gohan become a scholar even though that wasn't what he wanted him to become. But you on the other hand, you selfishly and stubbornly stuck to what you wanted your son to become. All of Gohan's life you've wanted him to become nothing but a scholar but that's not what he was meant to do. He's not just your son you know? He's Goku's son too and what that means is that he was always meant to be a fighter. None of us are disputing the fact that Gohan should be educated but if being a scholar isn't what Gohan wants to become then don't try to force him to become one. Besides, while education is important it's not as important as safety of everyone on Earth and to say different is just plain crazy. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that Gohan becoming a scholar would not only mean that there would be no Earth but also that it would only destroy the wonderful person he is already." finished Bulma.

Chi-Chi was near the point of tears after hearing what her best friend had to say and when she looked around herself she saw that everyone there was staring at her with eyes of disappointment. This was the final straw as Chi-Chi finally broke down and fell to her knees and started sobbing with open tears as she finally saw the faults in her ways. Everyone there couldn't help but feel a little guilty in bringing down this once proud woman down to her knees, but they all reminded themselves that it had to be done.

Goku, in his caring nature tried to kneel down and console his wife but she simply brushed him off and ran into her room crying. Goku went to try to comfort her but he was stopped by Bulma. "Bulma? Why..." Goku went to say but was interrupted. "Because she needs time alone. She's just found out that her parenting was bad and for her that was soul shattering. She's questioning her faith right now and she's going to need to seriously reflect on herself if she's going to pull herself back together." explained Bulma and Goku just nodded as they went back to watching Gohan.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Well Gohan's been injured in the back by the major baddy. That'll keep him out of action for the next little while, which is what I need him to be unfortunately. But even for a quick healing demi-Saiyan like Gohan a shot to the back like that while being unpowered will take some considerable amount of time to heal, or so I would think anyway. But anyway it should keep him out for the time needed. But three guess' as to who the bad guy responsible is? I'm trying to be obvious but not **_**too**_** obvious as to state it out loud. Don't worry, I'll reveal him in good time, you'll just have to sit tight. I hope I'm making my descriptions loose enough to not be obviou to who it is while it still being obvious in retrospect.**

**And now with the whole Chi-Chi thing, this was really satisfying to me because this is going to be the wake up call for Chi-Chi to stop being such an overprotective housewife and believe in the silly notion that just because he's fighting that Gohan's going to become a delinquent. Her attitude in the series **_**really**_** annoys me like that and this is my chance to finally break her out of it. Now in my opinion she would be a great mother if she wasn't so obsessed with wanting her son to be a scholar. I know Toriyama based her character like that off of a stereotype of housewifes in Japan and just exagerated it for the show. But really enough is ENOUGH! Chi-Chi's going to have to realise the error of her ways and stop being an extreme bitch as she is. And now that Chi-Chi's been finally stood up to by someone from the younger generation and along with the condoning by her friends, Chi-Chi is finally going to be shocked into realising that. I think that this would be a sufficient shock to the system for Chi-Chi to change for the better. Now don't get me wrong, I'm still going to write Chi-Chi as Chi-Chi, just with a bit of some changes to her outlook and attitude on things. And not so fanatical about how she treats her son. They're just relatively minor things. But I hope you can appreciate what I'm trying to do. Giving Chi-Chi a much deserved attitude adjustment. I hope you enjoy.**


	6. Dealing with the results

**Chapter 6**

_**:Dealing with the results**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

It had been about two hours since Bulma had finished treating Gohan and he still hadn't woken up. They'd moved him from the infirmary to his room so that he could rest better in his own bed. Everyone but Vegeta had gathered to his bedside waiting for him to wake up. His mother Chi-Chi was still in her room reflecting on all the things she'd done for Gohan in his life. Suddenly Gohan opened his eyes and saw the smiling faces of his friends and family. "Dad? Bulma, Trunks, Videl? You're all here?" Gohan groggily asked. "Gohan? Boy, are we glad to see you again. We were so worried about you." said Goku. "Where am I? What happened? *Gasp* The Nameks, did we find them?" Gohan frantically asked as he tried to get up but the pain in his sides forced him back down. "Rest easy son, don't try to strain yourself. You were hurt very badly by an energy blast while trying to save Videl. I'm afraid we had to go back in order to take care of you and we had to abandon the search. We felt the Namekian's energy signature leave the planet a while ago so I'm afraid that whoever they were who kidnapped the Namekians, they're gone now." Goku disappointedly explained. Gohan gave a depressive look and turned his gaze away since he couldn't look his father in the eyes. "I'm sorry dad. This is all my fault, if I hadn't gotten injured then you guys wouldn't have had to pull back to take care of me and we would've caught them." Gohan said, sounding depressed and guilt-ridden. Videl however, couldn't stand to hear Gohan blame himself over something that he couldn't control. "NO Gohan! Don't blame yourself, I can't stand to hear you blaming yourself. It was my fault, if I hadn't been so weak *sob* then you wouldn't have had to get hurt, saving me.*sob*" Videl said with tears dripping down her face. Gohan was speechless, he couldn't believe that Videl felt that way. Gohan moved to hold Videl's hand to comfort her but he was quickly interrupted by his father Goku.

"Come on now, it's not your faults, neither of you. Videl, you're not weak, if you hadn't transformed into a Super Saiyan and driven off your attacker then we wouldn't have saved Gohan. It's because of you that he's even still here with us. I would never call someone like that weak." Goku praised in his usual cheerful way. The praise from Goku made Videl feel much better about herself and she stopped crying. "Videl! You transformed into a Super Saiyan?" exclaimed a now very surprised Gohan. "Well, after I saw you down on the ground, I thought that you might've been dead and I got really upset over it. I guess I sorta transformed after that and when he stood on ledge above from me I hit him with the Masenko Blast like you taught me with everything I got and it was enough to make whoever it was go away." Videl sheepishly admitted with a small blush. "Woah, I guess this means that you finally found your trigger. There's nothing quite like seeing the death of a close friend in order to make you transform for the first time." Gohan joked, apparently returning to his more light hearted nature by finding the humour (albeit it sick humour) in the circumstances in which they gain their Super Saiyan powers.

"You mean to tell me that that was her first time transforming?" comically exclaimed Goku. "Yes, it was. We tried to make her transform while training on the way here but she just couldn't find the right trigger. I guess seeing me 'dead' was enough to get her to transform." Gohan explained, smiling jovially at the 'dead' part. "But that time it only happened spontaneously. I still have yet to learn how to do it at will. And with you out of action for who knows how long, how am I supposed to learn?" asked a very worried sounding Videl. "Don't you worry about it, as soon as we're done here, we'll go outside and I'll start to teach you how to control it." announced Goku. "Really? Thank you Goku! It really means a lot to me to be trained by you." said Videl thankfully. "No problem." Goku waved nonchalantly. "Alright, I think that's enough for one session. Why don't you say we leave Gohan to his rest now?" suggested Bulma. The gang reluctantly agreed and so they left and Gohan reluctantly went back to sleep.

Goku and Videl made their way to the ship's exit hatch to go outside so they could work on Videl's Super Saiyan control training when they found an unexpected sight at the base of the ship's exit ramp. The Nameks had gathered outside the ship in their own little vigil for Gohan and they were still waiting for any news since the Earthlings had been too busy with their own concerns to tell them anything. "Please tell us, how is Gohan? Is he alright?" asked a very worried sounding Moori at the head of the Nameks. "Don't worry, it's okay. Gohan was badly hurt by an ambush from our opponents. Things were shaky for a few minutes but Gohan is out of danger now and he's recovering. It may take him a while, but he'll be as good as new in a few weeks." announced Goku. The Nameks all look relieved as they heard this news and Moori then walked up to Goku. "That is good news to hear. If there's anything at all that we can do to help just let us know." said Moori as he then guided his people back to their village. Goku and Videl then set off for a place to train while Vegeta discreetly followed them so that he could observe them for his own reasons.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Gohan was just starting to go back to sleep when he heard somebody enter his room. It was his mother Chi-Chi and she soon sat down next to him on the bed. Gohan opened his eyes, looked at his mother and saw that she had reddened eyes as if she had been crying a lot. "Mom? What are you doing here? Why weren't you here with the others earlier? Why are you here now?" groggily asked a slightly confused Gohan. "I needed some time to think. To think about myself and about some of the decisions I've made in my life. I come to you now because I need you to hear this and you need to give me an answer for it." explained Chi-Chi in a low depressive tone that Gohan had never heard from his mother. Gohan was shocked to hear his mother talk like that but his expression quickly changed to a neutral look as he knew that whatever it was that his mother wanted to talk about, it was serious. "Go ahead, I'm all ears." responded Gohan.

"Ever since you were born I've wanted you to be a great scholar and lead a normal happy life. But now I see that choosing what your life would become before you could ever make the decision was wrong. You see, when I married your father, I knew what he was about and I loved him for facing the dangers he did, but I was also afraid for him. I had seen your father suffer many great pains doing what he does and I didn't want our child to go through the same suffering. One hero in the family was enough for me and I didn't want to have to worry about another. And so I decided that you were going to lead the perfect life of an adult where I could forever protect you and you would never have to face danger. But now that I see you now I realise that you were always destined to be your father's son and that you have a choice as to what you want to become. Just know that whatever you decide I'll accept and support it." explained Chi-Chi. Gohan stared away from his mother as he slowly digested what his mother had told him. A few minutes ticked away in silence as Gohan carefully contemplated his answer. Then finally, he spoke. "All my life all I've wanted to do was please you. When I was little I thought that I wanted to be a scholar because that was what you told me I was to become and I wanted to make my mother happy. At first I thought I enjoyed studying but the more I grew up the more I started to dislike studying. I now know that even back then, from the very start I looked up to my father because of how carefree and free spirited he was. I thought in my head that my dream was to become a scholar like you wanted me to, but in my heart I now realise that I secretly wanted to grow up just like him. My head told me I was scholar and my heart told me I was a fighter. I guess fate intervened when Raditz came to Earth and I became a fighter after all. I forgive you for all the endless hours of studying you made me do and I understand that you did it because you loved me. But for right now the world needs me to be a fighter and so do I. I hope that you can accept that one day." said Gohan, speaking from his heart. Chi-Chi was teary eyed by this point from Gohan's heartfelt confession, she nodded in acceptance and then she hugged her son with tears streaming down his neck and shoulder. "I don't deserve a son like you." Chi-Chi muttered in between her sobs and Gohan hugged her back in a loving embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in a clearing somewhere, Goku had been trying to train Videl into controlling her new Super Saiyan powers while Vegeta watched from the sidelines. "No, no, no, no, No! That's not how it works. You don't just raise your anger levels, you must control it with your will." instructed Goku as Videl continued to fail at trying to summon her innate powers. "Easy for you to say *grunt* this is harder than it looks you know." replied an exhausted Videl as she continued to pour her efforts into her attempts. "Yeah, I know it's though but you seem to be having more trouble with it I than thought you would be. Maybe because you're a girl saiyan it makes it harder for you. Hey Vegeta! Do female Super Saiyans have more trouble controlling their powers then men?" Goku asked, looking off in Vegeta's direction. "Hmph! I don't know. The legend is very vague and there is never any mention of any female Super Saiyans. In fact I didn't think that females could become Super Saiyans until I saw the brat here transform." explained Vegeta in his usual none caring self. Videl gave a look of anger and resentment at what she felt was Vegeta's arrogantly macho and sexist statement. "Just because they aren't mentioned doesn't mean they didn't exist." Goku pointed out to Vegeta and his statement also calmed down Videl a bit. "Grrrrr... Alright! So you've got a point Kakarot, that still doesn't mean that this weakling won't take several months of training before she gets it right." Vegeta arrogantly said, clearly showing his superiority complex in regards to Videl.

The last comment made by Vegeta really ticked Videl off and in an effort to try to show him up she tried channeling her new found anger into her power up sequence. However, due to her channeling of her anger she destabilised her power up and caused her energy to explode. Videl was propelled several yards back from the backlash effect and made a short skidding landing on the ground. Goku quickly rushed to her side to check on her while Vegeta simply laughed his ass off. Videl was exhausted and shooken up by the experience but otherwise she wasn't hurt. However, the explosion completely ruined her clothes which were already tattered and torn from the ambush earlier. "Awww man! These were my last pair of clean training clothes." Videl complained as she looked at her ruined outfit. "I guess that's enough training for one day anyway. Why don't you get back to the ship and get changed?" suggested Goku. "*sigh* May as well, but change into what?" Videl rhetorically questioned, but made sure she said it under her breath so the others couldn't hear her. Videl headed back to the ship while Goku and Vegeta stayed put. "Told you so." said Vegeta, smirking arrogantly. "Shut up..." said Goku, sending glares at Vegeta.

Videl arrived at the ship looking despondent. As she made her way down the corridor she saw Chi-Chi coming out of Gohan's room and wiping away tears from her eyes but looking happy. "Videl? What are you doing back here? You look like a mess. What happened to you?" asked Chi-Chi. "I accidentally exploded my energy while trying to go Super Saiyan and I ruined my clothes. Unfortunately this is my last good outfit and I don't have anything else to change into." Videl explained. "I think there might be some of Gohan's old clothes that might fit you." Chi-Chi said while tipping her chin thoughtfully with her finger. Videl wasn't too keen on the idea but before she could protest Chi-Chi grabbed her arm and pulled her along into Gohan's room.

Minutes later, Videl emerged from the bathroom wearing one of Gohan's Piccolo style uniforms with a red belt and white scarf-like attachment at the neck. "I can't believe I'm actually wearing this right now!?" Videl exclaimed, feeling a bit embarrassed that she was wearing a boy's clothes. "Awww come on, don't be like that, you look great. With that haircut of yours looking so similar to Gohan's I'd say you look just like him." Chi-Chi complimented while holding up a tall full body mirror for Videl to look at herself with. Videl blushed when she saw herself in the mirror. "I have to admit it doesn't look half bad. In fact I think I it makes me look pretty courageous. Since these are Gohan's clothes I hope they make me fight like him." Videl said as she did a couple poses and flexed her muscles in front of the mirror. 'I'm really glad Gohan is asleep right now. I'd just die if he saw me doing this!' Videl thought to herself as she looked accross the room at the sleeping form of the boy she admired so much. She then looked at his bandages and her thoughts drifted to how close she'd come to loosing him recently and how she felt she had failed him. Chi-Chi noticed the depressed look in Videl's eyes. "Now come on, Gohan wouldn't want to see you feeling sorry for yourself. I now that tommorrow your going to wear that in training and make Gohan proud of you when you master Super Saiyan." Chi-Chi said, cheering up the spirits of the little half-saiyan girl and making her smile. However, later that night, Videl still went to bed with thoughts of Gohan's 'condition' weighing heavily on her conscience.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so Videl's now training with Goku in order to control her Super Saiyan transformation, but it's still going to take her a while before she's going to get the hang of it and control it enough to transform at will. Remember that she's the first female Super Saiyan that we know of in this universe and that plus with her relatively rookie nature in energy control will make it a hard task for her to learn it. But don't you worry I'll get her to transform in time for the big battle.**

**And a touching moment between mother and son. Now this is the point where Gohan decides what he's going to do with his life and Chi-Chi's going to support it as much as possible. That's what a parent **_**should**_** be doing, support their children in whatever dream **_**they**_** want. I think that she was just confused as to what Gohan wanted to do and so imposed her own wishes on him. I think that from now on, having been told from the horses mouth on what he wants to do with his life Chi-Chi's going to switch priorities and instead going to start actually helping Gohan with his training in whatever way she could and support him in saving the Earth. I think that this would be the way Chi-Chi would honestly react to the situation if she was confronted like I had her do in my fanfic. She's still going to be the Chi-Chi we all know, just toned down a bit and with a switched attitude. And **_**this**_** is where it happened. And now Videl's going to be training and fighting in Gohan's uniform. How cheeky can I get?**


	7. The Nightmare

**Chapter 7**

_**:The Nightmare**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

{ } King Kai's Telepathy

The gang thanked their lucky stars that new planet Namek was in a system with only one sun intead of three like old Namek so that they had a nightfall to tell them when to go to sleep to. So later during that night, Videl tossed and turned in her top bunk bed as nightmares haunted her sleep. Videl woke up screaming, fell out of her bunk and landed on the floor on her back still holding her blanket. The commotion had forcibly woken up Gohan and made him hit his head on the bottom side of Videl's top bunk. 'Ouch! Great, like I need to have anything more to feel sore.' Gohan sarcastically thought to himself. Gohan looked accross the room to see that Videl was down on the floor in a nervous sweat with some tears in her eyes after having apparentally fallen off her bunk.

It was a good thing that Bulma made the rooms sound proof from the inside going out in expectations that there would be some love making being done by herself, Chi-Chi and their husbands and that it would give them the privacy of not being heard by the rest of the ship while the people outside a room could still talk to them. This little feature made it possible for Videl's scream not to wake up the rest of ship, but which left Gohan alone to deal with the problem.

"*pant*pant*pant*Whew... It was only a dream." Videl said to herself in a low voice that she'd hoped only she heard but unfortunately, Gohan's sharp Saiyan hearing meant that he heard it. "You okay?" Gohan asked, trying to pretend like he hadn't heard her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell off my bunk, that's all." said Videl while wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to conceal her emotional pain from him. "That's funny, it didn't sound like nothing to me. Was it 'just a dream' or was it a nightmare?" Gohan said, clearly referencing that he'd heard her earlier and making a serious looking face that said that he knew something was wrong with her. "*sigh* It was a nightmare... a really, really bad one... And it involved you." Videl said, sighing in defeat knowing that she couldn't fool him. "Then I want to hear about it. Maybe I can help you deal with it? I hear sharing helps to deal with nightmares." Gohan suggested, tapping his hand on a spot next to him on his bed to signal were she can sit. Videl sat on the edge of Gohan's bed, pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them with her face buried in them.

"It starts off were I'm in a dark place, I don't know where and I'm trying to fight off these shadowy figures with red eyes that have surrounded me. Eventually they overwhelm me and they knock me down to the ground. They were about to finish me off when you arrived and began fighting them off like they were nothing. They eventually retreat and I felt so relieved when you came to help me up but you had a disappointed look on your face. 'Your so weak Videl. You should've been able to take care of them yourself. I can't believe you!' you said to me. Then, a giant shadowy figure just like our attacker's with green eyes comes out of the shadows and hits you in the back unawares with a green energy beam. You fall down hurt just like before and the shadowy figure starts slowly walking towards us with a cruel smile on its face. I try to strike at it in anger but it only flicks me away with a simple backhand. It starts to torture you by cutting your limbs off and causing you enormous pain but never killing you. Eventually he picks up your severed head in his hands as I watch helplessly, too scared to move. You look off to me with pleading eyes and say 'Videl, why won't you help me?' and then-then... then the figure blasts your head with green laser eyes and that's when I wake up screaming." Videl explained with tears in her eyes by the end of it.

Gohan could see by Videl's description of her nightmare what was troubling her subconscious. She felt like she was responsible for his injuries because she couldn't stop it because of how weak she feels herself to be. Gohan knew that feeling all too well because he had also felt those feelings of weakness whenever he trained with a great man like his father or when he was reminded of how cowardly he'd acted the first time he was in a battle during the Saiyan Invasion. "Shh...shh... Videl, it's alright, I'm okay. It's not your fault what happened to me." said Gohan while he gently rubbed his hand on her back in a soothing motion. "*sob*sob*Yes it is. If only I'd been strong like you I would've dodged that blast and you would've fine. You nearly died because of me. For a minute I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Videl yelled out and then went back to her sobbing. "But Videl, I'm not dead and it's to you I owe my life. If you hadn't transformed and beaten back that attacker I wouldn't be alive right now. Heck, you did a much better job your first time out then I did when I was first in a battle. When I first fought I actually ran away when I could've helped my friends. At least you stayed and made a difference. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for, you've learned in months what has taken the rest of us years to accomplish. All you need is a little time and a little training and you'll be as strong as any one of us." Gohan explained, trying to cheer her up with words of confidence. "*sniff* D-D-Do you really think so?" Videl asked, her tears beginning to abate she turned her head towards him.

"I know so. You're half-saiyan just like me and that means that whatever doesn't kill us can only make us stronger. So in that case I owe you a very big thank you. Heh heh heh..." Gohan said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Videl smiled and then giggled at Gohan's little joke. "I'll try not to make a habit of it." Videl replied, making them both laugh even more. "Hahahaha! So, no more spending energy feeling guilty for yourself?" asked Gohan after getting his laughter under control. "No more spending energy feeling sorry for myself." responded Videl with a sheepish little grin. "That's good to hear because *yawn* that's about as much time as I can make for you tonight. Goodnight." Gohan said shortly before resting his head back on his pillow and going back to sleep. "*yawn* Sounds like a good idea to me." Videl said as she herself fell asleep with her head using Gohan's chest as a pillow. She just felt too tired to either notice what she was doing or care.

* * *

The next morning, Chi-Chi woke up after a pleasant night of snuggling with her husband. It was their first night together since his apparent death and return and it was a great night of love making even though they had to limit themselves since she was already pregnant. She got up from under her husbands arms, put on a nightcoat and went out to wake up the children like she usually would. When she got to their room she opened the automatic door and was surprised to be greeted by the sight of her son Gohan and his friend Videl sleeping together in the same bunk. Gohan was still in his torn martial arts pants with bandages covering his torso, Videl was in her pajamas with his arms wrapped around her and her legs were wrapped around his left leg. It appeared that the sheets had fallen off during the course of the night so neither of them were covered. Chi-Chi thought it was just about the cutest thing she'd ever seen. 'Oh My God! They're so cute together! I've definitely got to work on getting them married someday.' giddily thought Chi-Chi inside that twisted head of hers.

Bulma was just coming out of her room when she noticed Chi-Chi down the hall peering into the children's room. "Hey Chi-Chi, what's going on? What're you looking at?" asked Bulma as she walked up next to Chi-Chi. "Shhhhhhh... Look, it's the cutest thing you'll ever see." Chi-Chi whispered and pointing inside the room. Bulma did as she was told and looked inside the room and what she saw made her wanna melt. "Awww, well isn't that just the cutest thing." said Bulma, voicing exactly what both women were thinking.

Suddenly, a truly mischievous idea flashed into Chi-Chi's head. "Wait a minute, *giggles softly* I just got a really great idea. Wait here a minute. I'll be right back." Chi-Chi said as she left and quickly ran at a brisk pace accross the hall to her room. "Wait a minute. Where are you..." Bulma said but before she could finish Chi-Chi was already gone. When she returned, Chi-Chi had a camera in her hands with her. "I'm sorry I took so long, but this is just too precious not to get a shot of this." explained Chi-Chi. She then aimed the camera at the sleeping couple and pulled the trigger.

Gohan flinched first at the flash of the shutter and then soon began to groggily wake up. Videl began to stir around shortly after Gohan and she too began to wake up. Gohan was the first one to open his eyes shortly after lifting his head and he seemed to look around at first to get his bearings. Videl lifted her head soon afterwards and soon both kids were staring straight back at each other. At first they both had looks that said 'What are you doing here?' and then they looked down and realised what positions they were in. They then looked at each other wearing twin looks of embarrassement and blush's the size of they're faces. The shutter flashed again and Gohan and Videl realised that they were not alone. "MOM!?" screamed out Gohan. "Sorry kids, but you were just so cute I had to get a picture." said Chi-Chi, peeking out from behind the camera with cheeky grin.

Gohan and Videl just looked at each other with blushes once again and looks on their faces that were just priceless. They both then comically tried to scramble out of the bed, but because of the injuries he had, Gohan could only scoot over to the wall side of the bunk while Videl was the one who actually got out off the bed. Bulma and Chi-Chi both just laughed their asses off at the whole scene. "MOM! BULMA!? GET OUT OF HERE!" Gohan ordered as he then shot a small energy blast at them just for good measure. Bulma and Chi-Chi got out of the way and ran out laughing and giggling as they went down the corridor.

* * *

Later that morning, after everyone had gotten up, Goku lead Videl outside to the clearing so that they could begin her new morning training. Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma tagged along behind so that they could watch. Chi-Chi had decided to stay behind on the ship so that she and Gohan could talk about the balance between his education and training. Everyone agreed that it was a subject that mother and son needed to discuss and left it like that.

As they were getting to the clearing, Goku was contacted mentally by King Kai. {Goku, GOKU! Can you hear me?} King kai said inside Goku's head, which made him stop in his tracks and forced everyone to crash into each other. "Oh, It's King Kai. Hey King Kai. How's it going?" Goku said out loud while looking up and unknowingly being eyed angrily by everyone else behind him. {Goku, I need to see you immediately. Do not delay, it's an emergency.} said King Kai. "No way! I can't leave right now! I'm training Videl on how to control her Super Saiyan willingly and she needs a teacher. Plus Chi-Chi said she won't make me breakfast unless I train her this morning." Goku said in a sort of pout at the end. {I'LL COOK YOU SOME HAMBURGERS, JUST GET HERE! Look, the Earth is in trouble. Something terrible has happened and the whole Galaxy could be destroyed!} King Kai said. "That's terrible!" Goku yelled out loud. "What is it Sensei?" asked Videl, worried by what was so urgent. Goku looked down at her and looked serious but distracted. "Videl, I now this training is important to you but I have to go. Something urgent has come up." Goku said apologetically and then vanished with his Instant Transmission.

"Wait! But who'll teach me how to access Super Saiyan?" Videl screamed out and trying to reach out to him the instant after Goku had vanished. Bulma and Trunks both eyed Vegeta in suggestion that he train her. "Well? Don't look at me. I'm not a babysitter and I won't hold that brat's hand just because Kakarot's decided to leave." Vegeta angrily exclaimed while pointing at Videl who wasn't paying attention by still looking off into space. Bulma and Trunks just sighed and shook their heads since they knew that Vegeta would probably prove to be a poor teacher anyway. Bulma then started eyeing her future son. Trunks took quick notice of his mother and violently shook his head with his hands raised up in a halting position as if to say 'No Way!'. But Bulma eyed her son even more and he knew that there was no getting out of it. He slumped down his shoulders and sighed in defeat as he knew that he had no choice but to do it. "*Sigh* Okay. Videl, I'll train you!" Trunks called out getting Videl's attention immediately. "You are? Really?" Videl asked, running over to where Trunks was and looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes wishfully. "Sure, I mean I am the one with the most experience as a Super Saiyan next to Goku so it's probably best that I teach you in his place. Besides, it might actually be fun to teach." said Trunks, the last part he said more to himself than Videl. They then went to the clearing to work on her training with Bulma overlooking from nearby and Vegeta casually observing while he rested under a tree.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so Videl has a nightmare and some more cheekiness between the two kids. I hope you enjoyed the little scene with Chi-Chi taking a picture. Now Goku's been summoned away and now things are set up to move on. Anyway, I hope you can appreciate the little 'alterations' I did with the original scene and in the way I have it interact with my original story. Now I don't think I need to explain to you what comes next? I also hope you can forgive the little double posting today? But if you guys think that it might be better that way, I might be pursuaded to post double chapters each day? Tell me what you guys think? Comment in reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Enter The Legendary Super Saiyan

**Chapter 8**

_**:Journey to New Vegeta**_

_**:Enter The Legendary Super Saiyan**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Videl was busy meditating in the field while Trunks oversaw her. Bulma was casually observing from a distance and Vegeta continued to rest under one of the nearby trees. Suddenly, a great egg-shaped spaceship appeared out of the sky and caused high winds, causing the leaves of the agesa plant on the Namekian trees to flutter all around in the air. The ship landed nearby the village and what appeared to be hundreds of soldiers poured out of the ship's gigantic ramp doors. They ran through the village, ingnoring the startled Namekians villagers as they went. Videl was startled out of her meditation by their presence and her and the others looked on to see what was going on. Finally the soldiers halted up in front of Vegeta and kneeled before him. "What's the meaning of this?" exclaimed Vegeta as he irritatingly got up. "At long last. We've found you Prince Vegeta." said the one who appeared to be their leader as he walked through the crowd of soldiers wearing a type of Saiyan armor under a white cape and he bowed before Vegeta. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?" Vegeta said as more of a statement than a question with a particularly pleased looking smirk on his face. "Yes, I am Paragus." said the man while looking up at him with his only working eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the planet of the Grand Kai Goku appeared in front recently deceased King Kai and startling him bit. "Oh! Woah! Goku, well that was quick." said King Kai. "Well, comes from being able to travel 383, 000 miles per second. Heeheehee..." Goku comically joked. "Alright, time to get down to business." said King Kai as he walked up to Goku. "Of course. But can we eat first please!" Goku desperately asked, causing King Kai to comically lose his balance.

* * *

"I've come to graciously ask you to be the King of our new planet. Its name is New Vegeta in your honour." explained Paragus, still bowing. "What? A new planet Vegeta?" asked a somewhat surprised Vegeta. "Yes my lord, and at long last we can once again show the entire universe the strength! The strength of our forgotten race, the mightiest race, The Saiyans! And with you as our leader we will build an unstoppable empire!" exclaimed Paragus as he his fist to the air and causing the soldiers around to simultaniously cheer out "HAIL VEGETA!" Vegeta however, didn't seem to be interested as he just grunted and walked away.

Meanwhile, Bulma, Trunks and Videl stood by and whispered to themselves about the unfolding events. "The king of his own planet? Yeah, that's just what his ego needs." Bulma said, rolling her eyes. "I get where you're coming from, but there's no denying that with these new resources at our disposal it would be a big help in our searching for the lost Nameks." Videl suggested. "Well I don't like it. I don't know, it just seems a little too coincidental that these guys appear right after the Nameks disappeared. I don't trust them." said Trunks as he looked at Paragus and his little entourage suspiciously.

Paragus now realised that it would take a little more incentive for Vegeta to come on board with his plan and he had the perfect trump card to play. "Of course we'll have to stop the Legendary Super Saiyan? My lord, only you can do this." said Paragus with a small sly chuckle as he knew that that would get his attention and get him hooked. Vegeta stopped walking in the middle of a group of Namekian trees and with the agesa plant leaves fluttering around him. "You've found the Legendary Super Saiyan?" asked Vegeta without even looking back. 'Legendary Super Saiyan?' collectively thought Bulma, Trunks and Videl. "Yes. He's wreaking havock all over the South Galaxy with his awesome power. At his current pace, even our new planet Vegeta that we've strived so hard to rebuild for you will be destroyed." explained Paragus. Vegeta didn't seem to respond but it looked like he was deep in thought on the subject.

Trunks couldn't believe that his father was even considering going along with what Trunks felt were dubious claims and he confronted Vegeta about it. "Father? You're not going to fall for such a story are you?" asked Trunks once he got up in front of Vegeta. "Paragus, lead the way." simply stated Vegeta as he walked back seemingly ignoring his future son. "Father! Listen to me!" Trunks exclaimed as he tried to pursue his father but was briefly stopped by Paragus. "You're welcome too Prince Trunks. After all you are Royal Blood." said Paragus discreetly. Trunks just 'humphed' while giving Paragus a look of contempt.

"And what are we, chop liver?" asked Bulma with an angry looking scowl and her arms crossed. "Yeah?" concurred Videl as she too crossed her arms. "Of course the friends of the king are no exception to the invitation. You may all join us if you wish." said Paragus as he slightly turned his head to the side and looked at them from his one good eye with a slight smirk adorning his lips. "Well that's a little more like it! But it kinda looks crowded enough as it is in that spaceship of yours. So we'll just tag along in our own spaceship if you don't mind." said Bulma while sending a glare that said that she didn't quite trust him yet either. "Of course, we're agreed." monotonously said Paragus. He and Trunks then powered up and began to fly to the alien ship. "Don't worry mom, I'll keep an eye on father until you get there." yelled out Trunks with a wave as he flew off. Once Trunks and Paragus were inside the ship, its engines roared to life and sent hundreds of leaves of the agesa plants flying everywhere as it prepared to lift off.

Bulma and Videl quickly ran to their ship, made their way directly to the cockpit and started the engines before the alien spaceship could get out sight. Meanwhile, Gohan and his mother Chi-Chi were still in his room inside the ship and they were just finishing up talking about what to do about his future studies when they get back to Earth. "So? In exchange for lightening your homework load down to just two hours and letting you play or train for the rest of the day? You agree to attend public school next year?" ChiChi asked, summing up their agreement. "Yeah, from what Videl tells me about what she learns at her school I figure I'm already well above what other kids are learning and I'd like to make some new friends while I'm at it. There's bound to be lots of other kids there that I can make friends with." Gohan explained. Chi-Chi smiled lovingly at her son since she knew it was a good idea for him to be making friends his own age other than just Videl. "Alright mister, you have yourself a deal." Chi-Chi declared as they then proudly shook each other's hand to seal the deal.

Suddenly, just as they were shaking hands, the floor began to shake as they felt the ship began taking off. "W-W-W-W-W-What's g-g-g-going on?" Gohan asked through the vibration as he clamped on to his bed and hung on for dear life. "I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't kn-kn-know, b-b-but I-I'm going to find out." answered Chi-Chi as she then got up and wobbly made her way through the corridoor to the cockpit. When she got there she held herself on to the doorframe and leaned herself inwards to poke her head through the doorway. "Ahh! Chi-Chi, good you're here. Quick strap yourself in cause we're taking off! We need to follow the others." Bulma said as she turned her head from the controls to notice Chi-Chi leaning in from the back of the cockpit. "What? What's going on? What do you mean about the others and why do we have to take off?" asked Chi-Chi, confused. "Would you just get in? Now? I'll explain later!" exclaimed Bulma as she went back to watching her controls. Chi-Chi did as she was ordered and the ship lifted off to follow the egg-shaped spaceship carrying their friends into space.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Grand Kai's world Goku was busy eating a mountain of food from King Kai at the same time as King Kai explained things. "So? There's a Super Saiyan in the South Galaxy right?" said Goku as he tried to munch on a tough piece of beef. "Actually he's torn up most of the South Galaxy and it appears that he's getting ready to hit the North next. That's our galaxy you know? I also think he might be the one who ambushed Gohan earlier." explained King Kai as he looked on in disbelief at Goku's eating habits from the othe side of the table. "Ohhhh? Really?" responded Goku. "But what I'm really afraid of Goku is that he might be stronger than you or Gohan." King Kai said with worry tinging in his voice. "Ti hi hi! Really? That's soooo amazing!" Goku excitedly exclaimed like a giddy child. "This is not the time to be excited Goku. This is in the bad thing category Goku." King Kai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Goku quickly got off his chair and began stretching his legs. "Oh? Right!... *pair of grunts as he stretches* Where do I go to find him King Kai?" asked Goku, feeling stoked for the challenge. "I don't know exactly." responded King Kai. "Hey! I thought you kai were supposed to know everything!" exclaimed Goku. "It depends on my moods. All I know is that I last saw him in the South Galaxy. I suggest you should start your search there. Just use your Instant Transmission." King Kai explained. "Right! Then I can just search for his energy. By the way, which way is south again?" Goku sheepishly asked. "*groans* That way!" irritatedly exclaimed King Kai as he pointed in the adjacent direction. Goku then put his two fingers to his forehead and looked to concentrate. A long pause settled in for what semed like minutes until finally Goku spoke up. "Got it! It's weak, but that's definitely Saiyan energy alright. See you soon, take care!" Goku said as he then vanished. "Oh well, let's hope he's right." King Kai said to bubbles once Goku disappeared.

Goku travelled accross the stars until he appeared in the middle of the ruins of a destroyed city on an alien planet. 'Looks like I just missed him. But for him leave such a strong trail of energy behind. It's unheard of! King Kai just might be right! This guy might be stronger than any of us. It's too bad Gohan's out of comission. We could really use his amazing new powers right about now.' Goku thought to himself as he looked around. He decided to continue following the energy trail until it lead him to the new Super Saiyan.

* * *

Meanwhile, the egg-shaped spaceship landed on a small blue colored planet with the Frieza-like ship following closely behind. They landed on the rounded ends of a rock formation that looked like they were tailor made to be landing platforms. The egg-shaped ship landed on the most prominent platform while Bulma landed on an adjacent platform that was connected to the same line of rocks as the other platform except it was about a quarter lower in height. A pair of flying car-like vehicles came to get them at each ship. Vegeta and Trunks went along with Paragus in the more luxurious vehicle while the others were offered a more open vehicle that looked like it was built to carry ores and stuff instead of people. Chi-Chi decided to stay with Gohan in the ship to make sure he stayed safe and Bulma decided that she should stay behind to keep an eye on her ship and be ready for any quick gettaways. However, Videl was determined to see exactly what was going on and so she boarded the vehicle and tagged along for the ride.

"It has been nearly 30 years since our planet was destroyed by Frieza. Ever since that day it has been my life's work to build a new planet Vegeta. Not only for the sake of reuniting the most powerful race in all of history, but it is to avenge and honor your father, the distinguished King Vegeta, who was regrettably lost in the explosion. Now that you've decided to join us here Vegeta, my life long wish has finally been fufilled." Paragus said while the two vehicles made their way up the winding road on the snake-like formation of rocks. Trunks could hear what Paragus was saying from the back of the car but he didn't believe him for a minute and Videl could also overhear even from the other car a fair distance back with her new acute Saiyan hearing.

They then finally came up to a building that looked like a palace at the end of the rock formation and that potruded from the top of the cliff. Outside they were greeted by a crowd of alien soldiers that pumped their fists in the air and chanted "HAIL VEGETA!" when they arrived. "These men have gathered here from the far corners of the universe. They are here to serve you King Vegeta." explained Paragus as they made their way through the crowd. Suddenly they came accross a very tall young man standing near the entrance and apparently waiting for them. He was over seven feet tall, had a lean but muscular build, had long black hair that went to about his mid back, wore what looked like a ceremonial garb that didn't have a shirt on and the look on his face looked numb. "Hmm?" went Vegeta as then stopped and gave him a quick glace. "My only son is at your service my lord." explained Paragus. "I... am Broly." said Broly in a drained sounding voice. "So I guess your Saiyan as well?" questioned Vegeta, though it sounded more like a conclusion. "Yes... sir." Broly numbly answered. "It's... amazing!" muttered Trunks from behind. "I don't know why, but there's something about him that seems... familiar? I don't like it." said Videl, next to Trunks and eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty, the Super Saiyan has appeared on planet Totokama!" quickly and suddenly informed one of the soldiers. "What? Alright I'm going to take care of this Super Saiyan freak right now! Broly come with me!" rapidly ordered Vegeta. "Father! We have to gather more intelligence before we act. It's too dangerous!" protested Trunks. "The only danger lies in standing against me! Broly hurry up!" arrogantly dismissed Vegeta as he and Broly continued walking towards the ship. "No... Father!" worriedly muttered Trunks. The egg-like ship then lifted off into the space, carrying both Vegeta and Broly for what would be a week long journey.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Yup, from now on we're heading into ****Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan****. I'll be following the plot as closely as I can with just some small adjustments. Videl's going to be taking place of Gohan's role in the original movie in the dialogue and in scenes since she's now wearing his clothes and with a similar haircut, that's why I set her up that way. I think it would only make sense. And no Roshi or Krillin or Oolong anybody else in this version.**


	9. Search for the Legendary Super Saiyan

**Chapter 9**

_**:The Search for The Legendary Super Saiyan**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Trunks and Videl silently watched from a balcony in the palace as the ship carrying Vegeta and Broly disappeared into the evening sky. "Gosh, Vegeta's impatience sure makes me sick sometimes." commented Videl. "I know what you mean but at least this free's us up to investigate this place without him getting in the way. There's something that just doesn't add up and I want to find out what." said Trunks as he then walked away with seriously determined look on his face.

Videl and Trunks began flying towards the city they could see accross the horizon to begin their investigation. "Do you really think this 'Legendary Super Saiyan' really exists? I mean it all seems kinda far fetched to me." said Videl as they began flying over a forest. "I agree with you Videl, but my father doesn't. That's the problem." explained Trunks as they dodged the trees of the forest they were flying through.

When they reached the city they discovered that they were nothing but abandoned ruins. "No matter how you slice it, this planet looks barren." said Videl as they floated above the ruins. "Those cities we thought we saw from space must be nothing but ruins." Trunks concluded. "But I wonder why would that Paragus guy build his city in a rundown place like this? Huh? What's that over there?" asked Videl as she spotted what looked like a pipeline connected to the city. "Looks like they're pumping some sort of energy from underground." said Trunks. "But why would they need to do that?" asked Videl. "Hmmmmmm? Wait! I've got it! They must send it to the palace. It's the only place we saw that has plants growing." once again concluded Trunks. The two heroes then followed the pipeline to see to what more this would lead them.

The pipes lead to a couple of craters were they found little aliens working there under guards. They landed nearby where an older alien had collapsed and what appeared to be his grand-daughter trying to help him. "I'm sorry, sorry! We're not goofing off! Grandpa's not feeling too well!" the little alien said, trying to protect her grand-father from what she thought were more guards. "It's okay, we're not your bosses." said Videl in a reassuring way. The little alien blinked at first, being a bit confused but then went back to helping the old man. "It seems kinda pointless to try and build anything on this planet." said Trunks. "It is pointless. We were here after the Super Saiyan destroyed everything on our home planet. We work all day and they hardly feed us. *grunts* Those Saiyans are heartless." said the little alien as she tried to lift a heavy piece of equipment without success. Trunks and Videl looked at the little alien wth surprise on their faces but the also couldn't help but feel bad in the back of their minds at hearing the little alien's statement since they themselves were part Saiyan.

Suddenly, one of the guards came out of nowhere and kicked the little alien to the ground. "Get back to work! Stop fooling around!" yelled the guard as he started whipping the little alien in the back. The old man quickly hobbled his way to his grand-daughter's defence, covering her with his own body and willing to take the punishment for her sake. "Shamo is not to blame. It's my fault!" cried out the old man. "Oh? You want some too?" mocked the guard as he went to stomp on them with his foot. Videl however, had seen enough, she'd never seen anything so cruel in her life and she wasn't going to stand by any more. Videl quickly powered up and tripped up the guard before he could hurt the little aliens. "Stop it! You have no right to treat them like that!" yelled out Videl.

Dispite having been knocked down, the guard apparently still had a trick up his sleeve since he then blew some sort of whistle. Immediately, about a dozen other guards surrounded Videl and she got ready to defend herself as neither side made a move for a tense few seconds. Suddenly, Trunks walked up to behind the guard who had originally called the alarm who was laying on his back. "Hey! If I was one of you guys, I wouldn't even think about messing with her." said Trunks, looking down at the guard with a smirk on his face. Trunks then gave an nod that said 'Do it' at Videl and she then returned it with an affirmative nod of her own. She then went into a series of quick kicks and fast punches that were to fast to be seen by the naked eye. These 'demonstrations' seemed to frighten the guards enough that they quickly ran away.

However, Videl felt so confident that she continued showing off with her displays of skill when suddenly Goku appeared right in front of her and one of he punches unfortunately connected with his face right as he rematerialised. "Uh? Sensei Goku?" exclaimed a shocked and surprised Videl. "Hey Goku!" greeted a stunned Trunks. Goku fell to the ground on his butt and clutched the side of his head that had been hit. "Ah! Aye aye aye aye!" exclaimed Goku while clutching his head in pain. "Sensei Goku what are you doing here?" exclaimed a very frantic looking Videl. "I'm not sure. I was just following a Saiyan's energy. What are you guys doing here?" asked Goku. "My father was asked to destroy this Legendary Super Saiyan and we had some extra flyer miles to spend." sarcastically answered Trunks. "Really? I guess King Kai must've talked to him as well." Goku thought out loud.

"How good of you to come Kakarrot. Or as you now prefer to be called, Goku." suddenly said Paragus from atop of the crater. "Hey, how do you know that name? You must be a Saiyan!" Goku pointed accusingly at Paragus. "Yes and you must be Bardock's son." said Paragus but Goku just continued to stare as he didn't seem to recognise nor care about the mentioning of his father's name. "Bardock's son?" muttered Videl, wondering about what it meant. "Now, would our guests care to have some dinner?" asked Paragus. "Are you kidding? That sounds fantastic!" exclaimed Goku, always hungry and always thinking on his stomach.

Goku was brought to the palace and was given a huge bountiful meal. "Take your time, enjoy and let me know if you need anything." said Paragus as he then left. "Well, It' not Paragus. Now if I was this Super Saiyan where would I be right now? Oh well, no use in thinking on an empty stomach!" Goku shrugged off as he then went and engorged himself.

Meanwhile, Videl and Trunks had snuck away some of the food from Goku's banquet and brought it to some of the little aliens they'd rescued earlier in a storage building. "So? Was it Paragus who destroyed your home planet?" asked Trunks, trying to get information from their new friends. "No, it was not Paragus." said one of the little aliens as they engorged themselves on the luxurious food. "It was someone bigger." said another. "Bigger and stronger." agreed one more as they continued to rapidly eat. "Hey, slow down you guys, your gonna pop!" playfully warned Videl. "No we won't!" reassured the one called Shamo as she then stuffed what looked like two meatballs simultaneously in her mouth. "And it couldn't be that Broly, that guy's a toothpick. Maybe Paragus is telling the truth, if this Legendary Super Saiyan does exist then we might have a lot of trouble on our hands." said Trunks, still sounding speculative.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the observatory, Paragus was watching a great big object in the night sky and laughing maniacally. "Yes, yes, you're right on target Comet Cumori! Come and get us! Destroy us! Waaahahahaha!" exclaimed Paragus while laughing maniacally. "My lord, I'm afraid." said his alien subordinate, sounding genuinely frightened. "Come now Moa, there's no need for **you** to be afraid anymore." calmly said Paragus as he made his way down the stairs. "But sire, the comet is coming closer by the day. It'll hit us within a week." Moa questionned worriedly. "Oh, don't **you** worry about that." forebodingly smirked Paragus as he then brutally shot his subordinate who's high pitched scream haunted the night air along with Paragus' laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku, Trunks and Videl returned to the ship and after a severe scolding from Chi-Chi about making her wait and worry so much they all went to sleep. The next morning, Videl woke up and found that Gohan was still sleeping peacefully in his bunk below her. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Videl hopped down from her bunk with her back facing Gohan's sleeping form and quickly changed out of her pajamas into the set of training clothes she borrowed from Gohan's wardrobe. But then, just as she finished putting her shirt on and completing her change, Gohan woke up. "Hey Videl, what are you doing?" asked the still somewhat drowsy Gohan. Having been taken by surprise, Videl jumped when Gohan spoke and then she slowly turned around nervously. 'Shit! I was hoping he wasn't going to wake up until after I was gone.' privately thought Videl. "I-I was just getting ready to go out and hopefully get some more Super saiyan training today." Videl nervously said. "Well that's great and all, but why are you wearing some of my old clothes?" asked Gohan, sounding a bit confused.

Videl had been dreading this moment ever since she'd started to wear them. "W-Well you see all my other training clothes were wrecked in our spars and the battle with that monster that attacked us ruined my last pair. So I asked your mom for help and she gave me some of your old fighting clothes to wear for training." Videl nervously explained, feeling awkward. "Oh? Well that's okay. So, how does it feel wearing my clothes?" Gohan teasingly asked while adding a snicker. Videl felt embarrassed and a bit awkward at the question at first, but then decided to play along. "Well, to be honest the clothes feel quite a bit baggy but comfortable to move in, the shoes feel a bit tight and your underwear feels sooo liberating!" Videl said. Saiying that last part as a joke to get back at him. Now it was Gohan's turn to look stunned. "Y-Y-You're w-wearing my underwear too!?" exclaimed a blushing and and very awkward feeling Gohan. "*giggles* No, I was just joking, that would be sick. I still wear my own." Videl responded with a giggle. "Well that's good to hear, but you do look good in it. If I didn't know better I'd almost say you looked like me. It's like looking in a mirror, only, you know, if I was a girl. I like it." commented Gohan. Videl blushed at the compliment and looked at her feet as she also twirled her foot nervously on its toe. "Thank you Gohan, I'm glad you like it. But I'd better get moving if I'm gonna train today! So see ya later!" Videl said as she then ran out of the room and out the door, leaving a smiling Gohan to get back to his rest.

Videl made her way accross the corridoor to the recreation room where she found Goku and Trunks having breakfast together. Trunks was just finishing up bringing Goku up to speed on what had happened to them the previous day. "So? Vegeta's off on some wild goose chase for a week trying to find this Legendary Super Saiyan and you guys find out that Paragus was lying about some things by liberating some aliens from Paragus' control right?" Goku said, summing up what he'd been told. "That's right, I'm convinced that Paragus is lying to us but it's my father who needs to hear about this and he's not here at the moment so it's pointless to confront Paragus now. We may as well wait for his return in the meantime." Trunks finished explaining. "In that case we have no choice but to wait. But in the meantime we might as well busy ourselves with someones training." Goku said with a smirk as he cast his eyes towards Videl who had been standing in the doorway all this time. While surprised at first to see that Goku was aware of her presence, Videl however returned the smirk as she knew what Goku meant.

A little later, Videl, Goku and Trunks were standing outside near the ship. 'Alright Videl! Remember, the power responds to a need, not a desire. You have to create that need. Just think about what makes you mad and about what you're fighting for and use it, channel it, make it your power." Goku told Videl, encouraging her with his teachings. "Right! I know what to do." affirmed Videl with a nod. She then buckled down into the 'power up stance' and began to imagine all the wrongs she'd ever seen in her life. She thought about Cell's cruelty, about the suffering of all the little aliens on this planet and most of all she thought about Gohan being badly injured by an evil green warrior. Suddenly her hair turned golden for just a few seconds and then it was gone as she collapsed in exhaustion. "Woah! You nearly had it there! Alright, just take your breath and do it again. Let's see if you can do better next time." Goku encouraged. Videl just looked up with a look of determination in her eyes and got back up to do it again. They would continue to practice for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so the search is on just like in the movie. Vegeta's going to be gone for about a week as opposed to about a day in the original movie. Which should give plenty enough time for Videl to work on her Super Saiyan transformation. And I hope you like that little scene with Gohan finally seeing Videl wearing his clothes.**

**P. S. I've been having trouble with the horizontal lines of the editor. Every time I have to go do any odd numbered lining, either 3 or 5 etc. The darn thing malfunctions and one of the lines erases itself! I'm on my last nerve with this! Can anyone help me with this? Have any of you encountered this problem before? You can either PM me or leave it in the reviews if you have any suggestions or help? Thank you.**


	10. A New Super Saiyan is Born

**Chapter 10**

_**:Training Continues**_

_**:A New Super Saiyan is born**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Two days later, Goku had been continuing on trying to teach Videl how to summon her Super Saiyan powers through their practice sessions, but it seemed as if they'd made little progress since they'd started three days ago. "Dammit!" cursed out Videl as she slammed her fists into the ground in frustration after having once again failed to achieve Super Saiyan. "Hey, don't get so worked up over it. You'll get it eventually, it just takes time and no one gets it right away. It took Gohan a few days before he could learn how to do it at will and it took me months before I learned how to control it." Goku said, trying to cheer her up. "No way! Just face it, it's hopeless! I'm never going to get it. It feels as if I'm losing progress as opposed to making it!" Videl cried out in depressing frustration. "While it is a bit strange that you seem to be having so much trouble with it that should be no reason to quit. Come on... Just one more time! I know you can do it. Just think about all your loved ones and what your fighing for. Let them be your guide and help you power up to the next level." encouraged Goku. Videl was heartened by Goku's encouragement enough that she decided to pick herself back up and try it again one more time. '*sigh* Alright, all I have to do is think about my loved ones. Dad, Eresa, Gohan... Mom...*breaths* Wait! Goku said that I have to power up to the next level. Maybe I've been going at this all wrong! I've been concentrating so hard on my emotions that I haven't been powering up my energy alongside with it. Maybe that's what I need to do! I need to power up while using heavy emotion to bring out the form. My emotions must bring it out while my energy controls it. That's it!' Videl thought to herself as she finally felt she knew the secret of bringing out Super Saiyan.

Videl brought her arms up to her sides and she began to slowly scream as she began to powered up. Soon the flame-like aura began to surround her as she continued to power up her energy alongside pouring in some of her most intense emotions. Her screams grew louder and the winds began to kick up dust clouds as her power reached new heights. The flame-like aura turned more jagged and her eyes turned teal as the ground below her feet began to break in a circular pattern. And then finally, her hair started turning golden and started spiking slightly upwards when in a final climactic yell accompanied by a brilliant burst of light her transformation was complete. Goku and Trunks lowered their arms from having protected their eyes from the light and they both stood amazed at what they saw. There, standing in front of them stood the sight of Videl fully transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"You did it! You did it! You actually did it! You've transformed into a Super Saiyan at will! I knew you could do it." Goku exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air in a fit of joyful celebration and congradulation. Videl smirked proudly at Goku's congradulatory praise but then she soon fell to her hands and knees and forced to regress to her normal form. Goku and Trunks were about to run and help her but they realised that her body was just not used to the power yet so she was only a little tired and that she was okay. After catching her breath, Videl stood up and looked down at her hands in amazement at what she'd done. "I can't believe it! I actually _willingly_ turned into a Super Saiyan! I've gotta tell Gohan right away!" Videl excitedly exclaimed as she then quickly ran back into the ship overjoyed with Goku and Trunks just standing there chuckling to themselves. 'Aaaah! Young love!' they both thought.

Videl quickly ran into her's and Gohan's room highly excited. "Gohan! Gohan! Guess what! I've finally transformed into a Super Saiyan at will!" exclaimed Videl. "I know, I was watching you. Congradulations, I knew you could do it." Gohan said with a proud smile while still resting on the bed. "Wait, you were watching me?" confusedly asked Videl. Gohan then swerved his eyes and head pointing to the window. Videl caught his drift and looked into the bubbled window to see the exact position where she was along with Goku and Trunks just standing there waiting. Videl looked back at Gohan with a small blush of embarrassement as she realised that he'd been looking out of his window seeing her train the whole time. "I've been watching you every step of the way. Not much else to do around here. I'm proud of you." pridefully said Gohan. "Thank you Gohan. That means a lot to me coming from you. But for now I have to leave you and head back to training. There's still alot of things for me to work on. I'll see you later tonight!" Videl said as she went back out to resume her training.

Videl arrived back at where Goku and Trunks had been waiting. "Great! You're back! Are you ready for some more training?" enthusiastically asked Goku. "Yes, I'm ready!" Videl immediately responded. "Good, because now that you've learned how to transform it's time we worked on you maintaining that power. I want you to try transforming and staying as a Super Saiyan for as long as you can." ordered Goku, going back to being a teacher. "Right!" answered Videl as they went back to training.

Over the next three days, Videl trained and even sparred with Goku while Trunks just observed and every now and then dropped in some suggestions. Gohan, Chi-Chi and Bulma watched the training every day from the safety of the ship. By the time of the third day Videl had almost completely mastered transforming in and out of Super Saiyan but she was still only as powerful as a base level Super Saiyan. Over the week of training, Videl and Goku came to develop a close student/teacher, almost father/daughter relationship that they both treasured. Videl had come to revere and respect Goku as not only a tough but gentle teacher, but as an unbelievable warrior and hero. Videl called him 'Sensei Goku' and she came to care for him as a mentor almost as if he was a member of her family.

Late in the day on their sixth day on New Vegeta, Goku, Videl and Trunks were finishing their training for the day. "Nice job today Videl, I think you're just about ready for the big leagues now." praised Goku. "Thanks, Goku Sensei." Videl said, positively beaming under Goku's praise. But then something caught Videl's eye off in the distance. It was Paragus who was looking out from atop one of the towers in the palace. "Is something wrong Videl?" Goku asked, sounding concerned. "No, it's just that we've heard all sorts of stuff about this so called 'Legendary Super Saiyan' and we don't know what it is that's so legendary about him. Vegeta seemed to know something about what Paragus was talking about on New Namek and since he's not here right now there's only one person left who has the answers." said Videl as she then went to fly off to the palace but Goku stopped her. "Wait! I'm going too! I wanna hear this too." Goku asked and Videl agreed with a nod. "I'll head back to the ship. I'd like to get in some last minute training in the Gravity Room before the day is out." said Trunks. Goku and Videl nodded in approval and then they headed off.

Trunks headed back into the ship and when he got back inside he found Shamo's grandfather talking with Chi-Chi and Bulma in the recreation room. "Old man! I have to say this is an unexpected visit." Said Trunks, who was happy to see him. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. I've come to ask you for some more food. We're in desperate need!" explained the old little alien. "Oh! Well, in that case follow me. We'll go to my room and we'll see if I can spare you anything." Trunks suggested. The little alien agreed and followed Trunks down the corridoor until they reached the door of Trunks' room where the little alien peaked into the next room out of curiosity and spotted the injured Gohan. "My goodness! What happened to that young man?" asked the empathetic old man. "That's Gohan the son of Goku. He was ambushed while we were on planet New Namek and he was injured saving Videl's life while trying to save the Namekians from being kidnapped by some unknown forces. Part of the reason why we came here for was that hopefully we could use Paragus' resources to help find the kidnappers." explained Trunks off hand. "Did you say Nameks? I heard a rumor about a new batch of slaves that arrived at the facility on the other side of the planet the day before you arrived. They were said to have been from a planet called Namek." told the old man. "WHAT? Are you sure about that?" exclaimed Trunks. "I can't be totally sure if it is them but I'm sure it's worth you checking out." replied the old man. "Right! I'll go check this out right away! And while I'm gone you go check with my mother and she'll arrange for you all the food we can spare." said Trunks before he then ran down the corridoor and out the ship before he powered off into the night sky as fast as he could in search of the possible location of their lost Namekian friends on the other side of the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the palace Goku and Videl found and confronted Paragus. "Can I be of some service to you?" asked Paragus, putting on his guise of a humble servant. "Yeah, we want to know exactly what it is about this 'Legendary Super Saiyan' that's got both King Kai and Vegeta so worried. I mean, what's the legend about this Legendary Super Saiyan anyway? Nobody told us what it is yet and you're the only one who's left who can." explained Goku. Paragus didn't look too willing to tell them but Goku and Videl kept scowling at him seriously. "We're not leaving until you tell us." threatened Videl. Paragus took that threat seriously and pretty soon the pressure mounted and he was resigned to talk. He walked up to the nearby window, placed his hands on the railling and looked off into the distance as if at some long lost memory.

"I'm sure you've been told of the legends of the Super Saiyans that once populated the planet Vegeta. But what you may not know is that the true Legendary Super Saiyan was said to have been a radical murderous killing machine more powerful than all the other saiyans put together. He was said to have been so powerful that he even came close to wiping out all Super Saiyans forever but failed only when his power grew too strong for his own body and he was destroyed along with the system he was on. He destroyed himself before the he could wipout the last of the Super Saiyan bloodline but he had reduced it so much that it would only be a matter of time before the Super Saiyans would die out and vanish forever or so was thought. It was believed that the Super Saiyans would return one day and it was even feared that one day the Legendary Super Saiyan would be reborn. Until recently it was thought to be an impossibility, but then, in the years following planet Vegeta's destruction legends began surculating of a Saiyan survivor terrorising the South Galaxy and that he was a 'Legendary Super Saiyan'. Vegeta told me while on the trip here that he'd heard these rumors while in Frieza's army but that he along with Frieza merely discarded it as either wild rumors or merely of an imposter trying to take credit using the Super Saiyans' reputation. I myself heard the same rumors but it wasn't until recently when he entered our galaxy and started threatening New Vegeta that I took any notice of him. To my great horror I found out that he truly was a Saiyan survivor and that he was truly an almighty Super Saiyan. Not only that, but quite possibly he could truly be the Legendary Super Saiyan of legend. So, now you know." finished Paragus.

Paragus turned towards his captive audience and mockingly watch their reactions. But to his surprise he found that neither of them looked the least bit impressed, only sheer resolute determination to deal with the threat. "Thanks Paragus. Now we at least have some idea of what we're up against. Let's go Videl." said Goku as he and Videl left while eyeing Paragus suspisciously as they went. Paragus just bowed at their leaving in keeping with his image of a 'humble servant'. "If you need anything else, you just need to ask." Paragus said in a tone that sounded almost as him he was mocking them. Goku and Videl then left for the banquet hall since they'd missed supper.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, Trunks was busy locating the supposed enslavement camp of the kidnapped Namekians. He'd found another facility like the craters they'd found the little aliens working in only this time he found that they were being worked by Nameks. Trunks landed crouched on a hill about a mile or two away and began to observe the camp. He could see that the Namekians were chained up and that there were about 13 guards in total overlooking the camp. "Well, looks like the Nameks are here alright! It shouldn't be too much trouble for me to take out the guards by myself. They don't look any tougher then the guards back at the other place. I should probably start with the ones on the perimeter and then work my way down into the middle. If I run into any trouble I'm sure that I can get help from the Nameks. I'm sure they're itching to get back at their captors." Trunks said out loud, speaking to himself as he planned his next move and then he vanished as he began his rescue attempt.

A few minutes later, after a fierce but short battle, all the guards were knocked out, the camp was left as a smoldering battle scarred battlefield and Trunks was busy breaking the Nameks' chains. "Thank you, whoever you are." thanked one of Nameks who's chains Trunks broke. "No need to thank me. I'm a friend of Goku and Gohan's from Earth. I'm just glad I could come in time." explained Trunks. "From Earth!? Then listen, you should probably be told who is responsible for this. I was one of the first to be captured. Our village was attacked by these men and we were beaten and subdued easily. We wee told that we were going to be used by Lord Paragus as slave labor to help build his new Saiyan Empire. I saw the man who led the attack and I heard one of his men call him Lord Broly." explained the Namekian. "What!? So Paragus was behind this all along. I knew things didn't feel right the moment I saw him. I have to tell the others!" Trunks exclaimed as he then floated into the air and prepared to leave. "Wait! What about us?" asked the Namek. "You stay here and make use of this camp. There should be plenty of space and shelter for you to make use of and I'm sure the guards won't mind abliging you with their water." Trunks said with a devious smile. He then powered off into the sky and back to the other side of the planet to relay the news.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so Videl's finally in full control of her transformation and things are moving on. In my original concept there was supposed to be a prophecy where it would be more construded that Gohan was in fact the Legendary Super Saiyan and that his Super Saiyan 2 transformation was the true source of the legend as opposed to the popular belief that Broly's was. That was meant to play into the upcoming battle and much later on in the story. But that idea didn't end up working out quite as well as I'd hoped. But I hope you enjoyed Paragus' tale about how the Legendary Super Saiyan came about, it's my idea as to how it might've come about. But then again if you read between the lines enough it could still be that Gohan's transformation was maybe the actual cause of the Legendary Super Saiyan legend.**

**And just in case **_**some**_** of you haven't figured it out yet, Broly and his father have been taking away Namekians as slaves for their slave population and that's how they ran afoul of our heroes earlier. This is the way they meet up in my story. It was just a happy coincidence for them that when they were out hunting for slaves and found the Nameks, that our heroes would show up at the same time. So that's how they actually run into each other at first in my story. Since Paragus needs Vegeta in his plot, that's how he found him and then pretended that he wasn't involved. I hope that clears things up for those of you who don't have a clear idea yet.**


	11. A Shared Dream

**Chapter 11**

_**:A Shared Dream**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Finally, the egg-shaped ship carrying Vegeta and Broly finally landed after nearly a week long absence. Goku and Videl had stayed over for supper and Goku was sitting on an open air window waiting for Videl to come back from the bathroom after she ate some of the nasty looking alien food. Vegeta walked into the palace being acompanied by Broly and Paragus and he didn't look to be in a particularly good mood. "Darn it! How am I supposed to destroy this thing if you can't even tell me where it is." Vegeta said, sounding frustrated. "We're working as hard as we can. Around the clock! Just give us a little more time sire!" grovelled Paragus. Vegeta just growled at Paragus' excuses just as he passed by the sitting Goku. "Hey Vegeta." Goku merrily greeted, acting like the happy-go-lucky person he was. Vegeta then stopped, turned his gaze slightly towards Goku and smirked. "I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." Vegeta sarcastically joked. "Awww, come on Vegeta! It's not as if you're having any better luck finding the Super Saiyan." Goku said while all the time keeping this stupid cheery look on his face. "It won't be long until we catch him and when we do he's mine and he's dead. Stay out of my way clown." Vegeta said while sending a threatening look in the process and then made his way to leave accompanied by Paragus.

"Well, bye then. I guess I'll see ya around, or something." Goku awkwardly farewelled but then something caught the attention of his senses. Goku immediately turned around and found himself staring face-to-face with Broly. Broly looked angry at him for some reason and it seemed as if something else was holding him back from unleashing his anger. Broly's green aura began to leak out as if by the heat of his anger which appeared to steadily rise. Goku kept staring at Broly with a steely but cold stare as he too raised his yellow-ish aura as if in direct challenge of Broly's. The two looked as if they were destined rivals ready to clash with the way they each stared at each other with their aura's almost mirroring each other. Paragus had stopped from turning the corner to follow Vegeta and instead winessed the confrontation. "Behave Broly..." quietly commanded Paragus as he aimed a strange golden gauntlet on his hand at Broly. A green jewel in the middle of the gauntlet glowed and a jewel on the band on Broly's forehead also correspondedly glowed green. Several tense seconds passed by with no apparent change to the tense staring contest until finally Broly sank back into his blank neutral look and they both dropped their aura's putting an end to the confrontation. Paragus looked pretty upset by the whole incident and scowled worriedly at his son.

Broly and Paragus both left without a word as Goku stood bye and eyed them suspisciously as they left. 'What was that all about?' questioned Goku in his mind. Videl was just returning from the bathroom as she passed by Broly and Paragus and she noticed the look Goku gave them as went by. "What was that all about?" Videl inquired, clearly confused by the eyes Goku was making. "I don't know." was Goku's only response.

* * *

A little later, somewhere else in the palace Paragus was inside some kind of laboratory sitting in a chair with all sorts of wires hooked up to his hand. A little purple skinned alien in a hood with a long white mustache came up to him from out of the shadows holding a long piece of paper in its tentacle. "That's it, my tests are complete. Now if you'd slowly remove the apparatus from your wrist." said the little purple alien. Paragus however, did not heed the little scientist and rapidly threw the apparatus from his hand. "WELL?" Paragus angrily thundered, being in no mood for patience. The gauntlet in the aliens hand flashed out as if responding to Paragus' rage and caused the little alien to fall down and drop the artifact. "I'm telling you the results are the same as last time. According to the computer data the remote is still functioning properly. The reports are consistent. It's possible that Broly may just be acting out on his own? You're his father Paragus, I'm afraid it is now up to you to control the power of your son." said the flustered little alien as he checked the computers test results on the floor. Paragus picked up the golden device and placed it back on his hand. "No, fix it!" ordered Paragus as he made his way out the door. "How can I fix what just isn't broken?" asked the little alien scientist, his question echoing off the walls of the room as Paragus ignored him and left through the automatic sliding doors.

Paragus stood just outside the doors and stopped to reflect on what was happening. "Broly? What's wrong with you my son?" Paragus wondered out loud, to no one but himself. 'There must be an answer! Something must be disturbing him, interrupting my control. His Saiyan rage flared the minute he saw Kakarot. These outbursts have to stop, especially in front of our visitors or all my efforts will be in vain.' thought Paragus as he started walking away from the building. He then began to reminisce on how Broly's violent anger rose as he grew up over the years they wreaked havoc over the South Galaxy. However, unknown to Paragus his memories were so powerful that they were being psychically transmitted to the dreams of the sleeping Gohan. Being injured the way he was, Gohan's mind was made much more psychically attune than it normally was and combined with the fact that he was asleep made him a natural receptor for psychic energies. _(A/N: It is theorized by some fans that Saiyans have some natural telepathic abilities and it is a fact that during the Saiyan Saga both Vegeta and Nappa were shown to be talking telepathically on planet Arlia. Goku was also seen speaking to Gohan telepathically during the final stages of the battle with Vegeta and Gohan was shown to have briefly sent a psychic message to his mother when he nearly got back home. If you look at it that way then it makes sense. I also believe that some of the flashback scenes we see in Dbz might be psychically transmitted to the other characters. I know they're just there for the audiences' benefit but I think it makes sense considering how the characters seem to be able to see what the scenes from only guys memories.)_

Paragus thought back to when Broly took his right eye in a fit of insane rage. 'He was a true warrior, born with the strength and clouts that would make most Saiyan fathers proud. But there was something far darker about him, violent, threatening and in time it began to scare me. I had no choice but to have a scientist craft a device to control his power.' narrated Paragus as he then remembered how he had tried to put the control device onto his son's head while he slept. However, Broly woke up just as Paragus was about to reach his head. "Father? What are you doing?" asked Broly as he then recognised what his father was going to do. Broly struggled fiercely but Paragus managed to get the device on Broly's head before he was shoved aside and dropped the remote. Broly got up and started to laugh insanely as his power came out to kill his betraying father. But Paragus was able to grab the controller and activate it just in time before Broly managed to crush his skull with his hand. Broly continued to laugh insanely even as his power was being restrained and it frightened Paragus to see the insanity behind the power of his son. 'That day almost ended in death, but ultimately gave birth to an idea. By controlling Broly's power, I could control the universe! No one could stand in our way!' thought Paragus as he made his way to his son's room.

Paragus opened the door of his son's chambers and found that he was sitting in a chair and looked to be struggling with his inner rage. 'Something got to him... I could barely control him in front of Kakarot. Wait a second! Could that really be it?' thought Paragus as his face lit up in surprise as some long forgotten memory seemed to click in his head. "They were born on the same day!" exclaimed Paragus as he recalled a memory from long ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Long ago, on planet Vegeta, Two Saiyan babies lay next to each other among hundreds of others. One of the two babies with a very familiar hair style cried out in massive tantrums as the other one sniveled in silence. "Did you hear? Paragus' son was born with a power level of 10,000. 10,000 and only an infant!" said a voice out in the distance, probably from a Saiyan soldier who was there that day. "Makes Bardock's son look like a joke. What is he, a two?" said another voice in a mocking tone, probably the friend of the first Saiyan soldier. "Hahaha! Yeah, I think so, but he's a fiesty one alright. Listen to him wail. That's the spirit!" said the first Saiyan as they watched the bady who would one day become the man named Goku cry out at an enormous volume. "Look he's making Paragus' son cry." said the second one as they then began to laugh. "Hahaha! You don't see that every day! Hahahahaha!" said the first one as they continued to laugh imprinting shame at how Broly was kept awake by Goku's crying even though he was born with the greater power level._

_**End of Flashback**_

Broly continued to struggle with the inner rage of his powers as if they continued to remember of the humiliation they suffered that day and they refused to be quelled. Paragus continued to observe his son with worry as he wasn't exactly sure what it was that was causing this to Broly. 'Well whatever it is, I don't like it. Fate may have brought them to this planet together but it won't be for long. Just a bit more time. If I can just keep him under control until then, all of our troubles will be over.' thought Paragus as he closed the door on Broly's room and left his son on his own. Meanwhile, inside the room Broly continued his inner struggle but his powers on out as he grunted and his powers came to life. "Ka..ka...rot!" was all that escaped his mouth as it was the one thought he had in his head, his eyes burning with rage.

* * *

Gohan awoke in his bed, gasping for breath and in a bloody sweat. 'What was that? Was that a dream or was it real?' Gohan asked himself in his head. He turned to the window, the pain from his injuries making him wince and clutch his right side as he went to look out into the distance at the palace. "Was it all just a dream? Or maybe it was something more? I can't help but feel that it was real. And if it is then that means that we're in a whole lot of trouble. I've got to warn the others... Wait a minute! I can't come to the others just becauce of a dream! I don't even know if it was real or not! Besides, there's nothing I can do about it right now. I'm still too injured to move on my own so I can't go to the palace tonight and warn them. Maybe tomorrow morning I could get someone to move me out but by that time it might be too late! I just hope that they can handle it until then or that it was all just a bad dream and not real. Anyway, I can't do anyting about it right now. The best thing I can do right now is get back to sleep and recover my strength as soon as possible." Gohan said, speaking his thoughts out loud to himself as he looked out into the night sky. He then laid himself back down onto his bed and went back to sleep. Hopefully there would be no attack tonight and things would be okay in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** The plot thickens. I thought that it would be cool that since Gohan is bedridden and that him a Broly have similar anger based power issues, that it would be cool that Gohan would see his dreams and come to understand him. It's a bond that'll play into the battle later on and make Gohan that much more aware of what's going on even though he's been in bed all this time. Hope you enjoy.**


	12. The Plot Revealed

**Chapter 12**

_**:The Plot Revealed**_

_**:Confrontation with Broly**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Goku and Videl had decided to sleepover at the palace because it was too late to go back to the ship and they were too tired to fly back. They slept in one of the palace rooms where there were beds for several people. Goku slept on one side of the room and Videl slept on the one opposite. Then suddenly, Goku woke up, sensing that something was off and that danger was near. Suddenly, a very angry looking Broly crashed through the wooden door and went to punch Goku right in the stomach from above in his bed. However, Goku managed to see it in time to flip out of the way and leaving the bed to being split in half by Broly's attack. The commotion stirred up Videl from her sleep. "Huh?... Sensei Goku?" muttered out before Broly threw away the mattress from Goku's broken bed at her. Broly just charged at Goku again, his only target and Goku hopped backwards out the window and down to the ground below with Broly following in hot pursuit. "Broly! What are you doing?" yelled out Goku as he casually fell down to the ground.

The commotion from the fight outside woke up Paragus in a sweat. "Noooo!" he yelled out as he realised that a fight was probably happening with Broly and he grabbed his controller device. Meanwhile, the fight continued as Goku and Broly broke through a wall of the palace. Goku dodged a straight punch aimed at his head and then smacked it away followed by a flip that hit the charging Broly right in the jaw that pushed him away but did little to no damage. "What's this all about?" demanded Goku but Broly just answered several balls of green energy which Goku barely dodged. Goku swatted one energy ball back right back at Broly which hit him dead on and caused a large explosion that sent Broly crashing through a bunch of trees into a nearby lake.

Goku followed the trail to the lake and found Broly just hovering over the lake with his arms spread out like as if nothing happened and with his energy causing ripple effects on the water. 'My gosh! His power just increased dramatically!' thought Goku as he stared in wonder at Broly's abilities. Broly's energy was now causing the water to evaporate and creating a bit of a wall around him. "Grrrrr... Die Kakarot!" growled out Broly, his face scrunched in angry disgust at Goku as he then charged once again with the water spouting a trail behind him. However, Goku being the experienced warrior he is anticipated the move and he kicked Broly up the side of the head. Broly turned around to reveal the only visible damage was a bit of blood off the corner of his lips which he promptly licked back into his mouth and apparently sickedly enjoying the taste. "Eww! That was completely unnecessary! Disgusting!" exclaimed Goku in clear disgust. But then Broly just waved his arm and sent hundreds of small green energy balls at Goku which he managed to just barely sidestep. The massive barrage of missed attacks created a massive amount of explosions that sent damage all over the lake and forest.

Goku had finally had enough of this madness and he put all the power he could into a direct punch to Broly's right cheek. But the punch didn't do any damage and Broly didn't even flinch nor budge from it much to Goku's consternation as they landed on the top of a nearby cliff. Broly then began to yell at the top of his lungs and powered up as his Super Saiyan aura came to life around him. "Ahhhh! That's the energy I was following." exclaimed Goku in stunned disbelief as he recognised the energy signal the Broly's power was emitting. Videl arrived on the scene next to Goku and she quickly recognised Broly's siluette and aura as the ones that she had seen attack Gohan and her on New Namek. 'It's him! He's the one who attacked Gohan and me! I'd recognise that energy anywhere!' thought Videl in stunned silence. Broly continued to scream as he built up his power until finally Paragus flew in and came to stop his son's rampage. "Broly, cut this out! Stop it son, I command you!" Paragus desperately ordered as he pointed his controller directly at Broly. "Listen to what your father's telling you! Calm down. Please!" emplored Goku, trying to assist in defusing the situation. Broly just laughed insanely which caused everyone to feal a pang of fear in the backs of their spines. "Stop it! Stop it now Broly! NOOOOWWWWW!" yelled out Paragus as he continued to try to control his son. It seemed like an eternity passed before the jewel on Broly's head finally activated and Broly's aura vanished and he went back down to his smaller normal state.

"What?" exclaimed Goku after he saw the strange devolution of the warrior back down to his almost zombie-like shell in under a few seconds. "Let's get you back to the palace my son." discreetly suggested Paragus, ignoring his 'guests' as they then went and flew back to the palace. 'He's the one... The Legendary Super Saiyan...' thought Goku as he watched them leave. "Now I recognise where I thought I saw that guy before now! He was the guy who attacked Gohan and me on New Namek." stated Videl as she looked up at Goku. "Are you sure?" asked Goku, looking down at her with a serious look on his face. Videl quickly nodded. "Mmph hmmm... No doubts, I'd never miss that energy." said Videl as she looked off with an angry scowl off to the place where Broly had left off.

Just then, Trunks arrived and landed next to where Goku and Videl were standing. "Goku! I've found where the missing Nameks are." reported Trunks. "What? Where?" asked Goku, a bit surprised at this turn of events. "They were here all along on the other side of the planet. It appears that it was Paragus who was behind it the whole time. He and his son Broly kidnapped the Nameks to make them their slaves and to make them work on their planet." explained Trunks. "So, it was them we were chasing on New Namek. Now it's all starting to make sense. How are the Nameks now?" asked Goku. "They're fine for now. I freed them from their guards and left them in control of the camp to use as their place to stay." explained Trunks. Both Goku and Videl were relieved to hear this. "Well then? What do we do now Goku?" asked Videl, looking up to Goku and wondering what the next move is. "Well, I think it's about time we told Vegeta about this. It's too late in the night to do it now so we'll have to tell him in the morning. I want you two to go gather the little aliens and the Namekians and bring them back here. Vegeta'll need actual proof before he believes us. But first I want you to grab some shut eye, especially you Trunks. You've probably been up all night freeing those Nameks and we'll need you at 100% in the morning. We clear?" answered Goku. "Right!" agreed Trunks with a nod. Then all three of them powered up and flew off back to the palace.

The next morning came as the sun began to rise and Vegeta made his way to the egg-shaped spaceship to leave the planet. "Sire, wait! Wait, wait King Vegeta! Please don't go! Hear me out!" begged Paragus as Vegeta made his way to the ship accompanied by Broly. 'If he leaves now, it's useless! I have to convince him to stay longer. Comet Cumori is still a full day away!' thought Paragus as he desperately tried to stall Vegeta. "My lord, we've found him. We should be able to pinpoint his exact location by tomorrow at the latest." Paragus said, once again trying to mislead Vegeta with fake promises. However, Paragus' excuses only made Vegeta even more sure that leaving to go find him himself was the right move. Vegeta went to make his way further to the ship but Broly stayed still. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" impatiently egged on Vegeta, but Broly just stood there with clenched teeth and eyes wide in stunned recognition. "Ka... Kakarot..." muttered Broly as he sensed his presence near.

"Vegeta? Vegeta, you in here? I'm getting tired waiting on you. Plus I haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'm hungry!" they heard Goku calling out from the inside of the egg-shaped ship. "Yoohooo! Heeyyy! Heheh! Hey, there's pretty cool acoustics in here. Woohoo! Hahaha *clap and echoes* *stomach rumbles and also echoes* I guess my stomach also likes the echoes too. Hahahaha!" they also heard Goku awkwardly say and laugh off like the idiot he was sometimes. Goku then saw his audience and continued to laugh like an idiot with his hand in the back of his head in his usual habit. But then, Goku dropped the act and looked seriously, all pretense of the fool gone. "Vegeta, you don't have to go anywhere. The Super Saiyan you're looking for is right here." stated Goku. Paragus immediately growled in anger at his deception being revealed. "Stay out of this! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Vegeta menacingly denied. Goku landed gently in front of them. "Paragus, why don't you tell Vegeta here that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan." innocently asked Goku. "Vegeta, he must be confused. That's preposterous, not to mention completely impossible my lord! Look at him. He has less power than I do. The boy is pitiful. Can't you see that? Let's drop this nonsense and return to your palace." Paragus vehemently denied, pretending to be the loyal Saiyan servant though with Vegeta eyeing him suspisciously now.

"Father! Don't listen to him!" yelled out Trunks as he flew in and landed right in front of them. "What?" angrily muttered Paragus. "This so called planet is nothing but a fake, an illusion. Just look at that! *points off to the city in the distance* Ruins, he didn't build this for you. Paragus twisted everything you see here using disadvantaged people to do his dirty work for him. He's the one who kidnapped the Namekians and forced them to be his slaves. They'll tell you everything." explained Trunks as Videl brought in the last of the little aliens nearby along with all of the Namekians there. Shamo pointed in fear as she recognised Broly. "That's him! That's the one that destroyed our home planet." exclaimed Shamo for all to hear.

"Nyaar! You tricked me!" cursed Vegeta. "It's about time your spoiled, miniscule brain finally figured it all out. Your son is most certainly right though Vegeta. This meaningless place has no value to me. It's been miserable here putting on this little charade. But do you want to know what I really care about? It's a little sphere in the North Galaxy called EARTH! Nyahahahaha! A lush green healthy planet, the most beautiful in the cosmos! You have no idea how long I've waited for the right time to re-establish Saiyan dominance. Do you think I want the Earth to look like this? *gestures to the surrouding area* A barren wasteland filled with battlescars and rubble? Of course not, which is why I decided to create this elaborate ruse! An imaginary town for an imginary prince, oh how your father would be laughing at you right now! Oh, and just one more thing I forgot to mention to you fools! I also choose this planet because within a day it will collide with Comet Cumori. An astronomical object of colosal proportions! And when you're gone our rule of Earth or any other planet will go completely uncontested." said Paragus, finishing his horrible speech by standing firmly next to his son. Goku and the others were not particularly impressed with the speech as they saw it as just another plan by a lunatic to take over the universe. In fact they looked more determined than ever to make sure that they never succeed.

Suddenly, Broly began to angrily mutter the "Kakarot!" and seemed to finally loose control of his restraints as he began to walk towards Goku and the others. "Broly! Broly no, don't waste your time on them." pleaded Paragus but Broly just continued. Broly's aura came to life and he transformed as every step he took brought him more and more powerful. "Ka..ka..rot! Kakarot!" Broly continued to mutter as he made his way foreward. "No way! This Saiyan is mine!" Vegeta said as he then powered up straight to his maximum power Super Saiyan form and landed the most powerful kick he could to Broly's neck but Broly didn't seem to even feel it. "Kakarot!" Broly once again warningly muttered. "Woah! Vegeta's attack was like nothing to him! Let's get one thing straight, some friends call me Kakarot but my name is Goku and you're not my friend." said Goku as he leaped back and prepared for combat.

"Wahahahaha! Well I might not have to wait for the comet to see you die. Seems like Broly has other plans for you. Broly attack!" maniacally ordered Paragus, deciding to go with the flow of things but it seemed like something was wrong with the controller. With each step Broly got more powerful and then Vegeta gathered a powerful ball of blue energy in his left hand. "No wait!" Goku tried to warn Vegeta as he hurriedly tried to get out of the way but it was too late to stop the attack. The attack hit Broly squarely in the back and created a large amount of smoke around him. The force of the attack knocked back Paragus a good number of feet. The people waited as the smoke dissipated from the crater and they awaited to see what results of the attack would be.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so the plot of the movie moves on. Broly's about to transform and the battle will begin in earnest. I tried to stick to it as much as possible and describe it as best as I could. Hope you enjoy.**


	13. Legendary Super Saiyan Unleashed

**Chapter 13**

_**:The Legendary Super Saiyan is Unleashed**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

As the smoke cleared from Vegeta's attack, it revealed that it hadn't even marked Broly and that he was just standing there unharmed. Suddenly he reared his head up, screaming out as loudly as he could to the heavens and his greenish aura bathed the area in an eerie glow. The ground began to quake all around and all those who were present stood in amazement at the terrifying spectacle. "Easy! EASY! Calm down Broly! You'll destroy the planet! Enough Broly! I said stop!" emplored Paragus as bits of earth began lifting up in the air around him, but Broly's power would no longer be contained as he continued to power up. The sky turned dark and lightning seemed to concentrate on him accompanied by his insane laugher that sounded simply pure evil. Finally the lightning subsided and Broly's aura vanished as well as his screaming. For a few moments it seemed as if Broly was going to calm down but it was only the calm before the storm. Then suddenly Broly began a new round of screaming as it appeared as if some sort of green coloured energy began escaping his body through his eyes and mouth. The energy seemed to crack through his skin and eventually exploded out of his body and expanded in a powerful explosion of green light that sent out ripples of light that seemed to change the light spectrum around them. When the transformation was finally complete there stood a completely new Broly. His muscles had grown to an enormous size, the pupils in his eyes had vanished which made them complelety white and his hair and aura were now those of a Super Saiyan except that they were a greenish colour instead of the normal golden colour.

Vegeta landed down on his knees and looked at the new monstosity with mind-numbing fear that left him shaking. "He's the one... The Saiyan of legend!" said Vegeta as he panted for breath as if Broly's power was suffocating the air itself. "You Kakarot! I choose you to be the first of my victims." announced the now arrogantly smirking Broly while pointing directly at Goku. "No you don't!" declared Videl as she leaped in front of Goku to his defense. Goku just angrily glared at Broly through clenched teeth. Broly let out a vicious battlecry as he then charged in like a runaway football player. "MOVE!" shouted out Goku as he speedily shoved Videl out of Broly's path and Broly passed them both bye but then he turned around and concentrated his green energy in the middle of his chest and fired. Goku grabbed the tumbling Videl by the arm and flew her out of the way just before the blast hit the ground just behind them. "He is the Legendary Super Saiyan!" once again said Vegeta while looking on in absolute fear. Meanwhile, Broly continued to pursue Goku and Videl until he forced them to seperate and caught up to Videl and pressed his chest directly up to Videl and fired a green chest blast point blank which sent her tumbling down the sky but Goku managed to fly down and catch her.

"They're in trouble! Come on dad!" exclaimed Trunks as he powered up flew to aid his friends but Vegeta just stayed there on his knees, shaking. "He'll kill us! He'll kill all of us! I've heard stories but I never thought he actually existed!" Vegeta muttered in shaking fear. "Humph! It makes sense that only you would truly feel the dept and magnatude of Broly's power. Go on, say it Vegeta! Broly, the legend! And now he is free! Broken from my control, from anyone's control. He has become what I was honoured and afraid he would become. A true Super Saiyan! A killing machine! He won't stop now, not until he has destroyed this entire planet! Then the next until we have reached our new homeworld!" exclaimed Paragus as he explained his reasons while watching Broly continuing to rampage through Goku and the others. The back of Goku's shirt was set on fire while protecting Videl from another body chest blast which they rapidly and comically put out. "You could never know how much Broly and I hated your father the King. When he was born the doctors quickly informed King Vegeta of Broly's unusual power." explained Paragus as he beamed mental images to Vegeta to show him his past.

_**Flashback**_

_A young clean, shaven Paragus was seen running down a hallway until he found his way to the King's throneroom which was filled with soldiers and guards standing at attenion. "No more discuscion! I want his son executed immediately. Ah! Paragus, I didn't call for you." spoke the King as Paragus entered the room. "Sire, have mercy on him. He could be a great help to Prince Vegeta and our planet! Please, he's just a child, the data could be wrong he could grow up to be a great warrior." emplored Paragus while two quards restrained him back. However King Vegeta leasurely walked up to him as he spoke. "That's exactly what I'm worried about." said the King. "Noooooo!" screamed out Paragus in denial. "And I don't like arguments! You'll die with him!" declared the King as he sent a beam of energy point blank at Paragus' chest that sent him barreling into the shadows._

_Baby Broly was taken from his incubation unit by a Saiyan guard and put to the knife. Both father and son were then dumped into a large junkyard underground and left to die. The heavily wounded Paragus held the hand of his dying son as they lay side by side on the massive junkpiles. But then, as the planet began to explode around them the young Broly's amazing powers suddenly awoke and he began lifting off his astounded father off the ground of the exploding planet. Baby Broly then created an energy bubble around himself and Paragus that protected them from planet Vegeta's explosion as they were then left to drift away to safety._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Your father was afraid Broly would become too great a threat to him. We were left to die, and thrown out like garbage. Ironically enough, that same day Frieza would have our planet. But not us, somehow Broly harnessed his inner power and liberated us from the blast. Since then I have lived only for revenge, but if not on King Vegeta then on the next best thing, his son! You will now have to experience the pain and fear we endured for so long and then you will die." Paragus said, finally finishing his little history lesson and then looking off with a smirk to the fight beyond.

Meanwhile, Broly continued his rampage by launching balls of green energy which Goku, Videl and Trunk barely escaped by flying through some trees. Broly then launched another energy ball but this one landed in one of the worker' craters which some aliens managed to escape in time but many were killed inside the blast. Broly just laughed as if there was something funny in other peoples misery. "If you wish not to fight back I understand. But I am going to destroy this planet no matter what." mockingly announced Broly. However, a grim faced Goku landed on the ground and appeared angered and determined by the wanton act of cruelty. "No you won't!" declared Goku as he quickly powered up to Super Saiyan and then followed by both Videl and Trunks landing at his sides and transforming to their Super Saiyan forms all the while Broly confidently smirked as he observed.

"What the? Are you completely insane? He is the most powerful Saiyan in all of history!" exclaimed Vegeta as he wobbly got up and walked over to the edge watching worriedly at the fight. "Watch Vegeta, because massacres like this one are rarely seen even by Saiyan eyes." Paragus mockingly said at Vegeta's side as Vegeta sank into despair at seeing the seemingly hopeless situation they were thrust apon and unable to do anything about it.

Broly charged forward like a runaway wrecking ball at the Super Saiyan trio with the ground breaking underneath him as he went creating a rocky trench. Goku tried to go for a punch which Broly avoided and then back-elbowed Goku in the back of the head followed by a kick to Videl's face and an uppercut to Trunks who tried to go for a kick. Broly's attacks were almost simultanious and left all Super Saiyans flying apart in different directions. Broly's power caused the ground beneath their feet to break apart and caused the part of the rocky cliff they were standing on to collapse. The trio regrouped down below and escaped through the thin canyon pass while dodging a few falling boulders while Broly pursued them. Broly created another energy orb around himself that rubbed against the canyon walls and causing the walls to collapse around behind him. Broly chased the three Super Saiyans down the zig-zagging canyon like a runaway wrecking ball and laughing insanely as he went.

Finally they skidded to a stop at the small chokepoint which was the canyon entrance which was just at the outskirts of the city ruins. Goku seemed to be panting and needed to catch his breath. Broly then came barreling in in front of them. "You think three-on-one will do any good? Do you realy believe you have enough power to beat me?" derisively mocked Broly. "Broly, you surprised me, so I'd say you won the first round. But now it's time for round 2!" Goku said, determination etched in his eyes.

Suddenly, the trickling sound of small rocks tumbling down the side of the nearby cliff caught Broly's attention. He then glanced to his left and saw a group of the little aliens, including Shamo and her grampa huddling in fear in a corner. "Oh look, the little slaves decide to be brave. I noticed that you love to look up in the sky at your silly old panet. You're probably dreaming you came go back there someday. BUT IT'S JUST A DREAM!" Broly said menacingly as he then casually gathered energy into a green ball in his right hand and threw it seemingly at the aliens. The terrified little watched in terror as they thought that their deaths were coming but the ball looped back upwards just before striking them and headed for the night sky. "What's he doing?" wondered aloud Shamo. She was answered by the sight of their home planet, which was visible in the sky, disappearing in a ball of green light and in its place there was nothing left but empty space. Shamo and the rest of her kinsmen looked on in heartbreak at the destruction of their beloved home planet. "Oops, did I just blow it up? Whaaahahahahaha!" mocked Broly as he laughed off maniacally.

Videl looked on in shock at such a display of pure cruelty, never having witnessed such an act of evil. "He's... He's pure evil!" she exclaimed in pure shock. "Grrrrr... If we let this dirtbag live he'll continue to destroy the entire universe." stated Trunks as he looked at Broly with anger in his eyes. Once he was done laughing, Broly turned his evil gaze back at his challengers. "Shamo, old man, get your people out of here NOW!" ordered Goku as the three warriors prepared to resume their showdown with the behemoth planet killer. The little alien slaves did as they were asked and left the battlefield while wishing their heroes good luck.

Broly once again charged the three Super Saiyan warriors but then turned on Trunks at the last second and clotheslined him into a fallen tower next to them. Broly then turned to his other two remaining challengers. "Kakarot, how much do you care for your son's little girlfriend?" Broly asked tauntingly. "Videl leave..." ordered Goku as he protectively pushed her to the side. "But Sensei..." Videl said, wanting to stay with him. "Now!" commanded Goku once more as Videl finally got the message and left. Goku and Broly charged directly at each other and collided with their arms locking up with each other in a test of strength. Broly's overwhelming strength began pushing back Goku's shoulders and in an attempt to counter Goku lifted a knee straight to Broly's chin but to no effect. In return, Broly lifted up Goku over his head and then flip-kicked Goku straight into the nearby cliff-face above.

With Goku taken care of Broly was then free to track down the fleeing Videl. As Videl flew through somewhere in the city ruins she was ambushed by Broly, who broke through a building wall right next to her and slammed her head first accross the wall of another nearby building. Pursuing her into the building, Broly sent another green energy ball at her which propelled her through the rest of the building and crashing back first into a tall tower-like building. "Videl!" yelled Goku as he and Trunks tried to reach her but were they themselves ambushed by Broly with a double-clothesline through another building. Goku was the first to fall off from the ride but Trunks wasn't so fortunate as he was clotheslined straight into a monorail track and into another building. Videl was left unconscious and hanging onto the side of her building by the scarf of her torn up uniform.

Goku had managed to weather his impact with the ground by holding his breath, which he released as he got back up and noticed Videl hanging precariously from the side of a tall building. "Huh? VIDEL!" yelled out Goku as he tried to run towards her but he was stopped by Broly. Broly released an energy ball point-blank in Goku's face which sent him tumbling accross the ground but he managed to straighten himself out and recover. Goku then began running through a gauntlet of green energy blasts from Broly and forced to cover himself protectively with his arms from the blasts. Somehow Goku managed to fight his way through the hellish barrage but looking ragged. "Why don't you just give up?" taunted Broly as he prepared one final blast. "Heheh, I never really learned how to." replied Goku with a goofy look on his face as if he was knocked silly. Broly then launched his final blast which sent the now unguarded Goku straight up into the top of another tall building.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so the battle is joined in earnest. As always I hope you've enjoyed my little modifications to the story. I had to make do with what I had to work with. Not much else to say.**


	14. Gohan is Revived

**Chapter 14**

_**:The Battle Continues**_

_**:Gohan is Revived**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

With the battlefield now silenced by the defeat of the three heroic Saiyans, Broly was now left alone standing. "Getting stronger... Yes... Much stronger..." muttered the panting Broly as his energy kept increasing and it needed an outlet. He began to scream again and lifted off high above the city ruins launching hundreds of energy balls randomly in all directions causing massive green coloured explosions all across the planet. Unfortunately, one of the random attacks hit the large egg-shaped spaceship which many of the little aliens tried to get to and escape in. Fortunately Shamo's group weren't there as they observed the explosion from a nearby hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma and Chi-Chi were standing together outside their spaceship and observed the explosions all around them which they could see and hear. "Chi-Chi, I think we should probably get out of here and get the spaceship into orbit." suggested Bulma with fear clearly written on her face. "But what about Goku and the others? Surely you don't mean for us to abandon them do you?" asked a flabbergasted Chi-Chi as she turned her head to Bulma. "We have no choice! If we let the spaceship get destroyed then there won't be any way for them or us to get back home. Besides I don't think that our husbands and sons would want us to die when we had the chance to escape. All I'm saying is that we'll take the ship into orbit at a safe distance and watch for things to calm down and come rescue them." explained Bulma. Chi-Chi sighed in reluctant agreement. "Alright, but first we've got to take as many of them as possible." said Chi-Chi as she pointed to a group of Namek survivors that were running their way. Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and knew that she was right in that they had to rescue as many people as they could otherwise they would never be able to live with themselves and neither would their loved ones. And so they went about their task of herding as many of the Namek survivors as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Broly was breathing hard from having released so much energy and slowly recovered his breath until he was finally relaxed. Broly looked on at his handywork and laughed. "Hehehe Hahahaha! What's the problem Kakarot? Have you given up?" Broly taunted to his downed opponents. "You can say goodbye to your student." Broly coldly declared as he then charged a green ball of energy in his left hand and guided it at the helpless Videl. But before the attack could reach her it was intercepted by another beam that deflected it away from Videl.

Broly angrily looked off to see who had interfered with his assault. He looked up to find a figure balancing atop the pointed top of a tall tower with a white cape fluttering from the wind in front of it, hiding most of the figure. Suddenly the wind shifted and revealed the figure to be the Namek Piccolo, who glared at Broly. "A little green bug has come to get squashed." cockily mocked Broly. "Monster... Do you usually pick on the children first?" Piccolo shot back as he then left to go check on his friends. "Me? A monster? No, I am a Devil! Muwahahahaha!" Broly insanely commented.

Piccolo pulled Videl down from the building and gently laid her down on the ground and then gave her a senzu bean. While Piccolo hadn't known her long, Piccolo had been discreetly observing Videl interracting with Gohan during their training on Earth and saw that Gohan deeply cared for her and so too did he start to care about her almost as much as Gohan himself. "Videl, wake up, eat!" emplored Piccolo. Videl slowly woke up and and found the smiling visage of Piccolo staring back at her. "Piccolo? Piccolo, you're here!?" Videl surprisingly but gratefully exclaimed at his arrival.

Piccolo went on to give Goku a senzu bean. "Ahhhh! Now that hit the spot! I would've been dead if you hadn't shown up and how on Earth did you know that we were way out here in need of your help?" asked the recovering Goku. "About a week after Gohan and the others left Earth I had a disturbing vision in my meditations about what was coming at you guys. I realised that it was a premonition and that you would need my help. I hitched a ride on one of Dr Briefs' ships and trailed you here. I could also feel his power all the way in my ship. It's the kind of power that gives you chills because you've never felt anything like it before. You're not just fighting a Saiyan, you're fighting a monster." both explained and warned Piccolo. He then went on to give Trunks a senzu bean and have the whole team healed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the plateau where this whole thing started, Paragus watched as the object in the sky started getting bigger. "The time is coming, soon this planet will be shattered into millions of pieces. Look at it this way Vegeta, at least your fear of dying will be over." Paragus mocked as Vegeta continually knelt in despair at the unfolding battle. Meantime, Shamo's group of aliens and also a small band of Namekians observed the planet from orbit in a Capsule ship. "It's a good thing that Piccolo brought this spaceship with him." stated one of the Nameks as they watched through one of the windows.

The now healed up team of Saiyans and Piccolo floated up and confronted Broly once again as he stood perched up on a tall building and waiting for another attempt at defeating him. "If you had just let me kill you all before you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now. You're all a complete and utter waste of Saiyan blood!" declared Broly with an ever present insane grin.

That triggered Goku to charge in followed by Piccolo as they combined for a flurry of action and try to take down Broly but he simply stood there and dodged them both with ease. Finally Broly had had enough of them and pushed them both off with a hand at each of their throats and shoved them off. But both Trunks and Videl had stayed back and in retaliation they both charged a Masenko blast that their respective teachers, Gohan had taught them. "TAKE THIS!" they both simultaniously yelled as they shot their attacks which combined and seemed to hit Broly square on on his perch. The blast destroyed the upper part of the building he was standing on but it didn't affect Broly who rapidly escaped down from the smoke down to the ground. Piccolo pursued him downwards intensely at a high rate of speed but Broly landed on his feet and before Piccolo could stop himself he hit Broly's shoulder dead on and was swiftly kicked away to the curb. Videl and Trunks charged in to try and avenge Piccolo but they were both quickly disposed of with a running double-clothesline by Broly who continued on running until he kicked up the downed body of Piccolo upwards like a pro football field kicker and followed it up a energy ball to the midsection that sent Piccolo flying high.

Piccolo was sent careening into the cliffside of the plateau near where Vegeta was still paralysed with fear. Piccolo managed to crawl his way back up the cliffside and found Vegeta collapsing on his hands and knees in despair. "It's no use... This is the end!" despairingly uttered Vegeta before Piccolo grabbed him by the head. "What do you think you're doing? Why don't you stop whinning like a baby and fight like a man?" angrily shouted Piccolo right in Vegeta's face. "Why? What for? Broly's unbeatable!" said Vegeta, still locked in the grip of fear. "You call yourself the prince of Saiyans?" Piccolo bitterly derided Vegeta as he then dragged him up by the head into the air and brought him up to see from where the battle with Broly raged on. "We must escape! This is a fight we can't win." Vegeta said in total fear. "It doesn't matter if we escape. If we don't kill him right now he'll destroy the entire universe." Piccolo stated, trying to remind Vegeta of the threat they faced. "But there's no point in fighting him! He is _the_ Legendary Super Saiyan!" exclaimed Vegeta with that continuous fearful look he had on his face. "I can't believe how cowardly your acting Vegeta. Just stand clear of the true warriors." said Piccolo as he then let him drop and left him behind to go on back to the battle, his attempt to resuscitate Vegeta's warrior pride having apparently failed. 'Why? hy do they continue to fight in vain?' thought Vegeta as he fell onto a fallen building and crashed. "He'll kill us all." uttered Vegeta in despair from his back, not having moved from the spot where he fell.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the spaceship, Bulma and Chi-Chi had been busy cramming as many Namekians as they could into the spaceship and readying it to launch. Namekians were packed into the ship in every room, the recreation room, the infirmary, the hallway, even the bedrooms were used except for one room, Gohan's room. "Chi-Chi, I think we've gotten everyone that we're going to get. Why don't you go strap in Gohan while I warm up the engines." suggested Bulma, calling out from the cockpit entrance to Chi-Chi in the hallway, who was mingling with the Namekians who were standing in the hallway. "Sure thing Bulma!" assured Chi-Chi as she started making her way through the crowd of Namekians to her son's room and Bulma went to her controls.

When ChiChi got to her son's room she found him watching the explosions in the distance from the battle through his bedroom window. "Mom? What's going on?" asked Gohan as he turned to his mother. Chi-Chi didn't quite know if he meant the battle outside or what was happening on the ship so she decided to tell both. "Your father and the others are fighting that awful Broly character outside. We're taking as many of the Namek survivors as we possibly can and then we're taking off so we don't get caught in the crossfire. I came here to get you strapped in and ready for take off." explained Chi-Chi as she went for the secure harness built into the bed. "Mom! Wait! Send me back out." said Gohan with his hand raised in signalling for stop and his face etched in determination. "WHAT!?" exclaimed Chi-Chi in shock, reeling backwards from the shock.

"Mom, some of the Namekians here have the power to heal. Get one of them to heal me and send me back out." Gohan explained. Chi-Chi just shook her head in fearful disbelief, not wanting to believe that her son was asking this of her. "No way, don't ask this of me. I'm your mother, I refuse to let you go into danger." argued Chi-Chi. "Mom, we just got dad back, we can't lose him again like this so soon. I failed him once before... I can't fail him again. I can hear them out there, feel them... They need me! If I stay put when I could've made a difference then I'd never be able to live with myself." said Gohan with emotion filled eyes. "I... can't..." uttered Chi-Chi with watery eyes "Don't you get it? This is bigger than you or me! I know that if Broly isn't stopped right here and now then the entire universe is gone including us! You have to let me go..." Gohan yelled out but said the last part in a low, pleading voice. Gohan looked into his mother's eye and she looked into his. Chi-Chi saw the determination in his eyes and finally truly realised that her son was no longer a baby and that he could make his own decisions and that he was right. There was only one thing she could do and that was to help him in any way she could.

"Hey! Could any of you Nameks heal my son?" yelled out Chi-Chi into the hallway. "I can!" signalled one adult Namek by raising his hand. "Good, come over here." motioned Chi-Chi with her arm. The adult Namek came over to the room and was directed by Chi-Chi to where gohan lay. The Namek gently placed his hands on Gohan and they began to glow as did Gohan. Within a few seconds the glowing stopped and Gohan got up. He moved his arms and checked his formerly injured body parts to see if they worked properly. "Thank you." Gohan gratefully said with a polite nod and Namekian just smiled in return. Gohan then began unwrapping his bandages and got off the bed. When he was done unwrapping himself he opened a compartment under his bed and held up his red and blue copy of his fathers uniform. 'Hang on guys, I'm on my way.' thought Gohan as he looked out the window to the lights and sounds of the battle beyond.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** Gohan's back in the saddle and is going to join the devastating battle beyond. Not much else to say.**


	15. Gohan Returns to the Battlefield

**Chapter 15**

_**:Gohan Returns to the Battlefield**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

The battle against Broly continued to rage on. Goku was sent flying head-over-heels into a building where he then fell back down to the ground but collapsing on his hands and knees once he landed in between two large fallen pieces of rubble. "Heh... I know I'm tough. But I'm no match for him like this." said Goku on his hands and knees with some kind of weak smile on his face. Goku managed get back up and started running at Broly but only for Broly to launch an energy ball at him which he managed to block at the last minute. "Hey! What do you say you give us a handicap?" yelled out Goku after the smoke cleared. "Is that another word for coffin?" was Broly's reply as he then smirkingly started to repeatedly hit Goku with one-handed blasts of energy while laughing. The smoke from the repeated attacks continued to billow out and expand until it shrouded the two fighters. Eventually Goku slowly backed out of the rising cloud of smoke only to find the massive form of Broly walking out of the smoke towards him like a murderer stalking his victim.

Goku then desperately went for his tried and true patented Kamehameha Wave as Broly just walked forward towards him without care. "KAAA... MEEEE... HAAAAA... MEEE... HAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku as he unleashed the full power of the wave point blank full on in Broly's chest. Broly seemed to vanish in a massive ball of blue light as he stood there like a statue not moving. When the smoke cleared in front of Goku it revealed Broly standing there unharmed with a cocky grin and not even boasting a single scratch. Goku trembled in utter shock seeing his move not work. No one could survive that, even Cell was blown in half when he'd been hit with that shot and Broly took it without even a scratch! Broly then grabbed Goku's head and lifted him off the ground. "Heh.. What was that supposed to be, Goku?" Broly mockingly asked as he then released him. Goku had a dazed, goofy look on his face as he slowly fell down, then Broly then pounded him with a mind-shattering fist to the face.

Meanwhile, Vegeta continued to observe the battle as the shockwave from the last hit to Goku shattered parts of the building Vegeta was standing on. The struggle of his companions was beginning to stir something in the prideful Saiyan prince as he seemed to be reflecting in on himself. "They're mere grunts fighting an entire army!" Vegeta said to himself as if one side of him wanted to remind him of the seemingly hopeless situation they were in. But more and more he found himself trying to hold himself back as his courageous pride began to rise to the surface inside of him in a battle that was tearing him apart. Slowly his hands shackily rose their way to his mid-section and then finally the anger and pride in him finally burst out. "I AM PRINCE VEGETA!" Vegeta yelled out as he then ascended to his maximum Super Saiyan level screaming and launched himself into the air.

Trunks was just getting out of some rubble he was buried in when he heartedly saw his father flying back into the fight. "Yeah! Get him dad!" Trunks exuberantly cheered on as his father passed him bye. "I am the ruler of all Saiyans even you Broly." said Vegeta as he speedily flew close to the ground heading directly for Broly. "Then please try your best to make me kneel before you." challenged Broly as Vegeta headed straight for him. Vegeta tried a flying punch which Broly easily dodged by moving backwards but Vegeta flipped in mid-air and landed an upside down kick to the shoulder that Broly only seemed to shrug off. Vegeta then followed it up by rebounding his foot off the ground with such force that it broke apart the ground underneath and gave all the force he could to a punch to the chin. The punch hit but Broly only smirked as the attack made no damage. Vegeta was momentarily stunned at how inaffective his attack was but he quickly returned to the attack. Vegeta skipped backwards while hitting Broly with two balls of energy that had no effect to covered his withdrawl. Trunks flew in to cover his father with one of his signature Burning Attacks but it too had no effect and he got a jaw-jarring uppercut to the chin that sent him flying for his troubles.

Vegeta tried to get away out of city ruins to regroup but he was caught by Broly and got clotheslined into a massive rock that left an enormous crater in the rock. Broly kept his massive hand on Vegeta's jaw-line until Vegeta lost his Super Saiyan state. Broly then let him go and he fell down, sliding down along the edge of the crater. "So it's true, you are all talk and no action. A true piece of trash." mocked Broly as Vegeta slid down to the ground below. Broly then reared up and flared his aura accompanied with a victorious scream that soon turned into a cruel but malicious laugh at having downed his opponents.

Meanwhile, Paragus was making his way up a flight of stairs carved into the side of a cliff to a waiting Saiyan spacepod on a plateau above. "There's less than a day left before this planet and everything on it is iradicated. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but it must... Now that I can't control you anymore, my dear son Broly, you are nothing to me. You are just a thought in the back of my head. I'm sorry son, but you'll die along with this planet." Paragus said to himself as he made his way the spacepod and took one last look to the ruins beyond. Paragus seated himself in the pod and prepared to lift off when a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going _dad_?" Broly said rhetorically, saying the last part with a tone of sarcasm as he stood in front of the pod with a terrified Paragus looking through the glass at him. "Ahhh.. Ahhh... Pr-Preparing the rocket so we can escape the explosion." Paragus stammered out with an obvious lie, trying to save his life but being too shocked and too terrified to come up with anything better on such short notice. "In a rocket built for one person?" Broly rhetorically asked, catching him in his lie. Broly then grabbed the pod with his massive hands and began crushing it above his head like a trash compactor. "Aaaaaahhhhh! What kind of an end to life is this? Crushed by your own son who once saved your life?" rhetorically asked Paragus just before he was crushed inside the pod and thrown out into space in the direction of the incoming comet by Broly, laughing as he did it. "Did he really think that I would die just because this planet is about to explode?" Broly asked to no one in particular, more like a final insult to the old man.

Then, something caught Broly's attention off in the distance and so he slowly turned to see what it was. There, off in the distance was Gohan, walking slowly down the valley below as a Super Saiyan and wearing a red and blue uniform just like his father's. "Ahh! There you are, Kakarot's son. So glad you could join us. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. Back for another beating I see?" spoke Broly with an arrogant grin on his face. Gohan however, paused his walking and just glared at Broly with contempt in his burning green eyes.

Suddenly, Videl stirred up from where she was laying embedded in the side of a cliff. When she came to she recognised Gohan standing on the battlefield. "W-W-What? Is that Gohan? Hey, Gohan's back!" weakly said Videl with a weak smile on her face. Soon afterwards, the others also stirred from where they lay on the battlefield and looked up to see if she was right. "Y-You're right... It is Gohan!" weakly responded Trunks, glad to see his friend return to help save them. "Attaboy Gohan... Go get him." weakly said Goku from where he lay face down on the ground just outside the ruined city limits and looking on with a weak but smile at his son. "Gohan is our last hope. We have to put all our hopes on him. If he doesn't defeat Broly then all hope will be lost." summerized Piccolo from where he laid on the battlefield.

"You are now all that stands between me and total victory. What makes you think that you can win where both your pathetic father and that weakling prince Vegeta failed?" mockingly asked Broly. "Because this time I'm using my full power and you won't ambush me like before. And you won't be using one of my friends as a hostage like a coward." Gohan explained while keeping the intense look on his face and then burst open his aura in preparation for battle as he then began walking forward again. Broly just looked at him with a frown on his face until finally he open his own aura and powered up into the air causing the cliff he was on to collapse behind him. Gohan picked up momentum to running speed before following suit and following Broly into the air in a collision course with Broly.

In mid-air Broly generated a green energy shield around himself just before Gohan reached him. Gohan threw a punch and tried to break his way through but it was too strong and he got repulsed. Gohan tumbled across the air but he managed to flip out and rebound off the ground at the last second and come back. However, Broly was waiting for him and landed a left handed superman punch right to the face before Gohan could unload his. Gohan was once again sent flying across the battlefield only this time it was more horizontal and just above ground level. When he finally hit the ground he skidded and tumbled across it until he managed to right himself by grabbing the ground with both hands and skidding to a stop just before a large rocky mound. But just as Gohan stood back up again he found Broly running at him at full speed with a green energy ball in hand which he made a running throw and when it hit Gohan it stuck with him and sent him right through the rocky mound that was right behind him and beyond. When the attack dissipated, Gohan was sent skidding back first on the ground and finally stopping right next to where his father lay and then fell out of Super Saiyan. "Hmph! How lucky, now both Kakarot and his son are together in one place. How appropriate that it is that both father and son die together as I kill them. I want to savour this moment." said Broly as he then began to slowly walk to where Goku and Gohan were laying.

Goku began crawling towards his son, and though he was still managing to maintain his Super Saiyan state thanks to his mastery of the form from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku was still too weak to stand. "G-G-Gohan! Why didn't you use your hidden power? The one you used aganst Cell? I've seen how powerful you are with it and you're just as strong as he is so why haven't you used it to defeat him?" asked a worried Goku as he crawled his way closer to his son. Gohan opened his eyes and wearily looked up at sky, either not being able to look at his father from shame or from exhaustion. "It's because I can't... I'm sorry dad, but I've locked it away forever. Now I can't ever use it again." responded Gohan in a flat tone of voice. Goku was shocked to hear this from his son. "What? Why?" asked the surpised Goku, wanting to know why his son would throw away that fantastic power of his. "It's because of that power that I turned into a monster worse that Cell! I was scared that if I continued using my hidden powers than that 'side' of myself would become who I am someday and that I might hurt one of you or worse. I couldn't afford that risk and so I buried that power deep inside myself so that I could never use it again." explained Gohan with a flat tone of voice that hid an ocean's full of emotions.

"Gohan... You're not a monster." Videl said, being faintly heard from across the battlefield. "Huh? Videl?" Gohan wondered, being barely able to hear her. "Gohan, you're not monster. I don't know how you see yourself from that day but I saw that power first hand and I can tell you that you weren't a monster. When you transformed that day you saved my life and you even smiled at me. That's not the acts of a monster." Videl said with heartfelt feeling in her voice that resonated with Gohan. "She's right Gohan... That anger and that power comes from wanting to protect others. So as long as you can distinguish between those who you're protecting and those who you're not then you are not a monster. Besides, that power is also a part of who you are so that must means that all of you're good traits are also a part of it along with the bad ones and if that's the case than that means it can't be all bad. We all know that you could be nothing like that." explained Goku in an effort to show Gohan that his true loving nature was the real driving force behing his powers and not his supposed 'ugly side'. Gohan was shocked to realise this and it showed on his face but soon that look turned to one of sadness and pity.

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter now anyway. I'm still al out of energy and I still stupidly buried my powers and we're still all going to die because of it." said Gohan in self-pity and closing his eyes in tears of shame at what he felt his decision had cost them. "Don't talk like that son. Where there's a will there's a way! If those powers are still somewhere inside of you then there's still a way to awaken them! All you need is for someone to find them." said Goku as he extended his hand in reaching for Gohan's as he crawled closer and closer.

Finally Goku reached his son's hand just as Broly came into view. With one final effort a strange golden glow tranfered from Goku to Gohan as he sent had all of his remaining power into Gohan. Gohan opened his eyes and looked up at the sky with a look the one would mistake for surprise. "Father... " Gohan said as he could feel the power his father had given him. Gohan turned his head back to the very man who had given him his power. "Just think of this as a little extra help in awakening your powers..." Goku weakly said with the last of his strength as he then collapsed, his golden hair turning to black as he lost consciousness. It was then that Broly arrived and saw the scenery. "Awww... Isn't that precious. Father and son joined at the hands in their final hour." Broly mocked.

Gohan turned himself over and looked at his right hand which his father had touched when he'd transfered his power. It glowed golden and Gohan realised that his father had transfered more than just his energy. He'd transfered part of his mind and soul in as well and he could feel his father in him search and unlocking his hidden power. Gohan stood up with his back facing Broly and his front facing large buildings of the ruined city. "So? Still got some fight left in you?" Broly snidely remarked, arrogant as ever. "Father, I can feel you inside me. You gave me your power so I could save you all AND I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" screamed out Gohan as then his father's spirit found his sleeping powers and they ignited with spectacular results.

Gohan screamed out and raised his arms up to his mid-section as he quickly ascended to his Super Saiyan level. His now golden hair flew straight up by the force of the winds and golden lights shot out from inside him dazzling all those who witnessed it as his screaming reached a fever-pitch. "Where is he getting all this energy?" asked Broly in honest astonishment and even a little bit of fear as he didn't know what he was witnessing. Finally the lights subsided and Gohan turned around and showed Broly his new look. His golden hair went straight up in gravity defying fashion letting only a single band drop in front and his eyes were now the coldest shade of anger that one could imagine and blue streaks of electricity sporadically danced around his aura and his energy rivaled that of Broly's. For once Broly showed genuine fear as he backed away in fright at this new challenge. The main event was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so that's why I had Gohan lock away his powers all that time ago and get injured like he did like that. So that he could dramatically come back and revive his sealed up powers with the help of his father Goku and save the day against Broly. I love it when a plan comes together. I hope that you can appreciate it for the storytelling that it is. I think that it works for what it is and being a highly sensitive subject with Gohan and for him to have an epic realisation moment right here. I hope you enjoyed it, because from now on it's going to be an epic battle.**


	16. Gohan vs Broly, A Clash of Titans

**Chapter 16**

_**:Gohan vs Broly**_

_**:A Clash of Titans**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Broly couldn't believe what he saw, a child with a power that equals if not surpasses his own. As he stared into the eyes of the son of Goku he saw eyes so much like his own. He saw eyes that were not those of a child but he saw the eyes of a killing machine so much like himself. "I know your kind. You think that you can just waltz on in and destroy this planet... Well you forgot one thing, I'm my father's SOOOOOOONNN!" spoke Gohan as he screamed out, letting out a tremendous burst of power that cracked the ground around him and sent giant pillars of light out of the cracks that surrounded him. Broly leaped out of the way of he explosion of power and landed a fair distance away on top of a nearby cliff.

When the light show finally calmed down and abated, Gohan began walking slowly forward, his footsteps ominously carrying the tremendous, ponderous weight of the power backing their steps. Broly's fear turned to anger at being equalled by another and so with clenched teeth Broly powered up and charged headlong at his quarry. Gohan then simultaniously picked up his speed and ran up to leap into the air and flew forward, flying parallel to the ground in a collision course with Broly.

And when they met in the middle, they both threw simultanious punches at each other and their fists connected. Colliding like two titans and creating such a massive shockwave that the ground churned up beneath them creating a massive fifty foot crater in the earth.

Both fighters then vanished as powerful but smaller shockwaves began littering the skies in quick succession. Both fighters were now moving at hyper speeds and the only evidence that these two titans of power were continuing to clash, were the concussion waves dotting the air.

Finally, after an extended period of time they reappeared on the ground where Broly tried to launch an overhand punch that Gohan easily avoided and countered with a punch right in the middle of Broly's gut. That punch knocked the breath right out of Broly as saliva spewed out of his mouth and a look of shock abdorned his face. Gohan stood completely still in the position where he'd struck Broly and his face stood shockingly just as unchanged as the position he was in, his killer instincts having completely taken hold.

Broly staggered backwards as he held his stomach with both hands trying to get breath. Gohan returned to a standing position and just glared at Broly off to one side. Clearly the winner of round 1 in this fight was Gohan. "Gugh! W-Why? Why are you so strong? I am the Legendary Super Saiyan! I am the strongest of all Saiyans in History and you're nothing but a child, a halfbreed! How can it be that you are as strong as me? TELL ME!" demanded Broly, it didn't make any sense to him. Gohan closed his eyes and reflected on the memories of Broly's life that had come to him the previous night. Gohan then sharply opened his eyes and stared right at Broly. "Because like you I was also given a great power at birth." answered Gohan. Broly's eyes widened as he realised what Gohan was talking about. "You? How did you know about my past? Neither I nor my father told you about our past." Broly questioned. "I know because last night I was sent a vision of your past on planet Vegeta through my dreams. I know that like you I was born with an incredible hidden power. But although your power level was ten times greater than mine was, my powers have always grown with the training, hard work and intense battles that I've fought to grow stronger. My father once told me that enough hard work can always outstrip pure talent. That's why I'm the one to face you. You've only ever relied on your natural powers and talents while I've been trained as hard as I could go and with that my powers have grown strong along with me. I'm a talent with hard work and you're only pure talent." Gohan said, finishing his explanation with his ever unchanging facial expression still in place.

By this time Broly had recovered his breath, had regained his standing and now wore an angry scowl on his face directed at Gohan. But then that arrogant, bloodthirsty smirk returned to his face. "Ha! You can train all you want until you're blue in the face! It won't be enough to kill me." Boasted Broly as he then charged up so his aura was visible again. "We'll see." Gohan simply said as he then crouched his legs a little in preparation for to leap into combat once again.

Broly started off by charging up a green energy ball in his left hand and launching it at Gohan who vanished before it could hit. Gohan reappeared on Broly's flank and threw his own yellow ball of energy at Broly. The blast connected with Broly's chest but when the smoke cleared it revealed Broly staggering backwards from the hit but still unharmed. Gohan twitched his mouth and groaned in frustration that his blast hadn't hurt Broly. Meanwhile, the fact that the blast had forced him back angered Broly, and his face showed it. Broly then began sending one blast after another trying to hit Gohan but Gohan just kept vanishing and dodging the attacks. "Look! Broly's slightly more powerful than Gohan but Gohan's slightly more faster than Broly." Piccolo analysed while watching the fight from his position laying down on the ground below.

Meanwhile, the fight continued in earnest as Gohan seemed to have also made the same observation as Piccolo. As when Gohan reappeared again directly in front of Broly and seemed to be wanting to get in close. But Broly saw this coming and trid to give one of his big clotheslines with his big left arm. But Gohan easily dodged it by ducking his head by crouching his body forward. But then Gohan disappeared in a flicker of speed. He then came back to deliver a straight left punch. But then the big man vanished in a flicker of speed himself and Gohan's punch sailed into nothing. _He_'s no slouch in speed neither, even if Gohan might be little bit faster. But Gohan just stood up straight and didn't _move_. He seemed to be _inviting_ the attack, with his angry, contemptuous scowl still ever in place.

But when Broly reappeared from behind in a flicker, windding up his giant left arm to bring down a crushing hammerfist down with his big hand. But Gohan _didn't_ move, he just seemed to be oblivious to the attack, with his angry, permanent scowl still in place. But then at the last second, he disappeared again in a flicker, and Broly's massive fist sailed throught the flicker and into the ground, where his power created a small cratter. Gohan then came back with a windmill kick from behind, but _once again_ Broly too vanished with a flicker. And _he_ came back with another swinging clothesline, from behind this time. But Gohan too, _once again_ countered in a flicker of speed. And then came from behind with a swinging left chop swinging to the right but only for _that_ to hit air as Broly flickered away. One after the other, after the other, they continued disappearing in this _counter_ battle of vanishes.

But then, that battle was _finally_ brought to an end when a loud concussion sound reverberated through the valley. It appeared that _Gohan_ was the one to win that engagement as Broly was appeared sailling past, with Gohan in hot pursuit. But then when he regained himself, Gohan went in winding up a right haymaker. But when he went to deliver it, Broly blocked it with his forearm. The sound of that block _reverberated_ throughout the valley. Gohan groaned in frustration over it. They then went into a flurry of fast action as each fighter blocked or dodged each others punches and kicks and the sound of clashes echoed accross the valley.

Eventually Broly got the upper hand and went on the offensive as Gohan was forced to dodge or block Broly's attacks. But then Gohan threw punches of his own only to have them blocked by Broly's punches and both sides settled into another evenly matched contest of fast flurry of strikes and kicks. Finally Gohan caught one of Broly's punches and then both fighters simultaniously charged energy balls with their free hands. They then both threw their hands forward with the energy balls in them and they collided with each other.

The blast collision sent both fighters flying in opposite directions. Both fighters crashed into the sides of mountains on opposite ends of the battlefield. When both fighters got out of the rocks both warriors looked to be in tatters. Both fighters stared each other down in an even standoff as neither one of them would relent to the other. Both fighters were now wearing the scrapes of battle, although Gohan looked more battleworn due to his tattered clothes and bloodstained forehead but he was still determined to fight on, and as was Broly.

"I must admit I'm impressed. You should be proud of yourself as a Saiyan. It was never thought that the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan could be equalled by any other Saiyan let alone a child such as yourself. I guess that somehow your Saiyan blood must've been improved by the influx of Human blood in your body and creating a new power that neither Humans nor Saiyans could've dreamed of. That must be the secret behind your power and why you're the only one who can equal me in battle. Impressive..." Broly explained, smiling proudly of himself as he thought finally figured out why Gohan was so strong. Gohan was surprised by the revelation and even more so that it came from Broly but it still didn't make him lose focus. "You know what? I never really understood why I had as much power as I did. But now, thanks to you I have some idea as to why. But still that's not the whole reason behind my powers nor why I'm as strong as I am now. If it hadn't been for the training I went through and the battles I've fought I would never be as strong as I am now. Like I said before I'm a talent with hard work and that's why I'm strong enough to beat you." Gohan retorted, not willing to admit that his genes alone were the reason for his strength.

"Believe what you will. It doesn't really matter anyway since I'm still going to kill you. But before I do let me ask you this. If you had the power to transform like this, why didn't you do it right from the start? It could've saved you a lot of pain." Broly questioned, his curiousity getting the best of him. "The truth of it is I couldn't. You see I've always felt both blessed and cursed to have these powers. They always came out when I got angry in times of great need but I could never understand nor control them and they only lasted for short periods of time. Then after years of training they finally came out in the form that you see here. But when I first used them I discovered that I had become almost as great a monster as the one I was trying to slay. Not only that but the arrogance that came with it caused the great losse of someone dear to me. It'd always been know amongst our friends that if I were to control my powers then I would surpass my father. But when it finally happened and I saw what I became because of it I grew scared. I was afraid that someday that nature would cause me to become a monster that would hurt everyone else around me. And so that's when I decided to seal those powers away inside myself forever so that I would never be able to use them again. And thanks to my father lending me his spirit he has re-awakened that power and now with him at my side we'll defeat you together." Gohan empassionately explained with fire in his eyes at the end of his emotion filled speech. "Your father lent you his spirit? What does that even mean? Oh well, no matter, if Kakarot's inside you than it'll only mean I get to kill you both at the same time." Broly announced as he then powered up straight up into the sky with Gohan following his lead.

While rising up the sky Broly once again surrounded himself in a green energy shield to repulse the punch Gohan was throwing as he was closing in from below in a diagonal arc like before. But unlike earlier in the fight Gohan wasn't repulsed and he continued to push in further as Broly struggled to push him back. A massive contest of power and will developped between the two as they both tried to overpower the other and to find out who was stronger. Finally with one last effort Gohan began to concentrate his energy into a ball where he was trying to push through and try to finally blast his way through to Broly. But when Broly channeled in more power to contain it the resulting clash of energy exploded in the faces of both fighters and sent them tumbling from the air to the ground in opposite directions. Broly crashed atop a very thin piece of rock that towered above the whole battlefield while Gohan managed to right himself in midair and gently float back down to the level ground at about a miles distance away from Broly's position.

"Broly, I always feared that someday my powers would overtake me and I would become a monster just like you. But now that I've seen the monster that you've become and how you got there I now know that that'll never happen with me. I now know that the person I become when I unleash my hidden power can only go as far as person that I am outside it will allow it to go. But even so we have many things in common in that. We were both blessed and cursed with incredible hidden powers at birth. But you've allowed your powers to control you while I've learned how to control mine without being controlled by them. Your powers were raised for destruction while I was raised to use mine to protect. Even so I'm sorry it has to end this way Broly but this is the end." Gohan regretfully said, barely audible but still clearly heard from his position down on the ground.

"Not if I end you first!" yelled out Broly from his as the familiar green hue ripple effect began to congregate to Broly's open left hand for one final grand attack. Gohan knew what Broly was going to do and that if he didn't stop him then the whole planet was going to disappear and so he cupped his hands to the side for the move that his father had made so famous over the years.

**"Kaa... meee... haaa... meeeeee..." **Gohan chanted lowly as the familiar blue ball of light began to appear in his cupped hands. But then Broly launched his attack which went from a small ball of green energy to an enormous green ord of destruction. The large but slow moving sphere threatened to engulf Gohan but Gohan seemed unmoved as he waited for the monstrous wave to get closer. Then at the last second he finally reacted. **"HAAAAAA!"** screamed out Gohan as he delivered the last chant to his father's technique and completed the attack that began to push back the enormous green orb. Gohan's Kamehameha only got bigger and bigger the more it pushed back Broly's attack until the 'bulb' of the wave became almost as big as Broly's beam was. _(A/N: And just to be sure. Imagine like the big ol' beam clash between Gohan, Goten and Broly from __Second Coming__. Only with this one, Gohan's beam is like the one he launched at Perfect Cell in The Cell Games. Gohan's 'bulb' is now giant sized and is much, much bigger this time than the beam in the movie. And the 'orb' is about only a tenth smaller in diameter then Broly's massive orb. Also the beam connecting to Gohan's hands is much thicker, by over two times. So imagine that same situation with only the applied "superficial" changes that I mentioned. So the attack is much stronger this time around and Gohan could more easily challenge Broly's attack this time around.)_

Broly was surprised at this turnaround but he still wasn't going to give up yet. Broly pushed in both his hands forward and began straining to push in more energy into his attack and push back Gohan's advance. Finally Broly halted Gohan's push at the halfway point between them and the beam struggle settled into a stalemate as both sides strained putting everything they got into it.

'Darn it! Broly's too strong! He seemed to get only stronger and stronger as the battle progressed and if it continues at this pace then I can't last much longer. I'm already giving it everything I've got!' despairingly thought Gohan in his head as he strained to keep up his side of the power struggle. Suddenly a voice began calling out to him in the back of his mind. *Come on Gohan, don't you dare give up! There's still a source of power left that you haven't used. Just bring it out to finish him off.* said the voice as Gohan instantly recognized it. "Dad? Dad is that you?" Gohan asked out loud as he looked around and soon he saw the spirit of his father right beside him seemingly aiding him in the Kamehameha. *Yes it's me son. I'm right here beside you. Listen, you haven't used the power I gave to you to restore your powers. Just use that power to finish him off.* encouraged Goku. "Huh? But dad, if I did that I might be sending your spirit into the attack too and you could be gone forever!" Gohan said, reminding his father of the risks involved. *Don't you worry about that now! I'll be fine. Just do it...* Goku said, reassuring his son. It did the trick as Gohan trusted his father's judgement one more time.

The beam struggle wasn't going well as Broly's side was beginning to see a slight push in his favor. It seemed that Broly was going to eventually win this energy duel. But then, through the haze of energy, Broly saw a vision of the spirit of Goku appeared behind Gohan. "Kakarot?" exclaimed a surprised Broly as he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Gohan then screamed as he pushed in his father's energy into the wave with one final effort and not a moment too soon. The Kamehameha finally pushed and broke through the giant green orb of destruction through to Broly himself. Broly was overwhelmed by the wave, and as he was pushed away, through the haze, Broly saw for a brief second it seemed that the faces of Goku's spirit and Gohan's face merged. And Broly saw that in the same eyes and expression in them both and to see that the spirit of Goku had truly been passed on to his son. That they truly _WERE_ one and the SAME.

And with that Broly vanished in a sea of light from the enormous Kamehameha. When the light faded Gohan was seen standing on the ground with his hands still held diagonally upwards and panting for his breath. Gohan breathlessly lowered his arms and then fell back exhausted with his hair going back to normal as he then passed out on the spot with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so I hope you enjoyed my epic battle between Gohan and Broly. Sorry that this chapter is the longest _by far_ up-to-date. But I hope that it was worth it. I trust that it was epic enough. I'd always wanted to see what if Gohan had fought Broly as a Super Saiyan 2 in his prime and now I've gotten to write it at share my version with you. I would have wanted to make the fighting go a bit longer to make it more epic, but since it was a supposed to take place in a movie fight and movie fights in DBZ are usually pretty short but sweet. I tried to strike a balance between that and made it short enough to be considered like a movie fight, but long enough so it would be still considered to be an epic fight between these two epic characters.**

**I would expect that it would be pretty evenly matched in terms of power levels at first, but with Gohan's hero invinsibility plot armor I think that he would win in the end in a movie. But realistically I think that Broly would win in the long run if he wasn't beaten first because of his supposed ability to grow stronger over the course of a fight. That's how I think it would really go and I tried to incorporate it into my fight. And I hope you liked the corelation between Broly and Gohan. Being as their both notorious for their anger filled rage modes. That and I tried to incorporate the ideas of ****Naruto****, that being of natural talent vs hard work.**

**Gohan's kind of a mixture of the two I think, and I think that Broly likewise represents total natural talent, being that he seems to only rely on his naturally given powers. So it's an interesting dichotomy between the two, and I think that Gohan can be one of the few people that could understand Broly's troubles. So that's why it's a bit of a tragedy that Gohan had to destroy him. Anyway I hope you like the epic moment at the end where Goku's energy and spirit inhabits Gohan's body and they use their combined powers to blow away Broly in the ultimate beam struggle. That's a real great moment that I was proud to write. I **_**really**_** hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. The Month Long trip back Begins

**Chapter 17**

_**:Picking up the pieces of battle**_

_**:The month long trip back Begins**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

When Gohan woke up he found himself in a large room surrounded by friends and family and the unfamiliar Namekian who'd healed him from last time leaning over him. "Thank you, you can go now." said Bulma to the Namekian, who immediately left the room for the family and friends to be alone for this moment. "Hey Gohan, its good to have you back with us son. I'm so proud of you!" said a very cheery Goku. "Dad! You're alright! What happened? Where am I?" cried a very hapy but very confused Gohan. Bulma came forward to answer the young hero's question. "You're back aboard the ship in the infirmary. Me and Chi-Chi came back with the ship to get you guys after the battle was over while we still had enough time before the comet hit. We brought everyone back aboard as fast as we could and left the planet with a few hours still to spare. We then had the Namekians heal you guys up once we felt we were a safe distance." explained Bulma. "Thanks Bulma. Thanks for coming back to get us." thanked Gohan. "Oh don't thank me, thank Videl. After all she was the one who found you lying on the ground and carried you back all the way to the ship as tired and as exhausted as she was after battle." said Bulma as she pointed the attention to the embarrassed little girl who was standing nervously off in the corner. "Then I guess that's another one I owe her." said Gohan as her turned towards her and gave her a very appreciative smile which only made her blush for some reason. "Y-You don't owe me anything... Really! You saved all of our lives including mine by beating that guy Broly. You don't owe me anything." stammered Videl embarrasingly. "Well then I guess that makes us even." said Gohan with a warm smile that just warmed her heart. "I guess I can live with that." said Videl as she flashed a little smile of her own under her now smaller blush.

"But shoot! Dad didn't I shoot your spirit off into the Kamehameha Wave? How is it that you're here and alright?" questioned Gohan, turning his attention back to his father. "Well you see Gohan, you didn't really put my soul into the attack, you just put in my energy into the wave while my spirit remained seperate so that way my spirit stayed inside your body even after the attack was done so that I was protected from risk. And after the battle I returned my spirit to my body and then woke up a short time later and helped everyone get back to the ship. I told you not to worry about it." cheerfully explained Goku. Gohan then lifted up and hugged his father with tears in his eyes, so glad to see that he was alright. Then finally he released the hug and wiped away his eyes.

"So what about Shamo and the other slaves? What happened to them?" asked Gohan, looking up at his father for answers. Bulma was the one to answer. "They took the ship Piccolo brought with him along with the rest of the Nameks and are following us as we speak. We're giong back to New Namek so we can drop off our Namekian friends back home and they've agreed to let Shamo and her people stay there until they can wish back their home planet." explained Bulma. Gohan smiled and nodded in approval as it seemed to be a happy ending for everybody. But there was one more thing that was bothering him. "Did you see anybody else escaping the planet?" asked Gohan, just wanting to make sure there was no way for Broly to escape. Bad guys like him tend to have a way of coming back from the dead. "We saw multiple space pods escaping the planet as we left the planet but we think they were just what was left of Paragus' army and guards leaving the planet. They looked to be scattering all over the place so I don't think they'll be bothering any of us anytime soon plus I don't think they would mess with any of you guys anyway." said Bulma quite proudly. Gohan felt relieved as it seemed it was finally over. The drop off at New Namek went off without a hitch and after saying goodbye to some old friends and new the gang went back off on their month long journey back to Earth.

Once everyone got settled down on the spaceship they all gathered around the recreational room so they could have Goku tell them about what he'd been doing up in Otherworld these past 2 months. Goku gladly obliged and told them all about in detail about the Otherworld Tournament and his battle with Pikkon in the finals. "... and so that's when the Grand Kai told us that we were both disqualified because our feet touched the roof of the stadium. I couldn't believe it but then he told us that he'd give us another chance for his private lessons in 2 to 300 years and so that's what I've been training for ever since." Goku said, finishing his story. "Wow dad, I wish I could've been there to see that. That Pikkon guy sure sounds tough, it must've been one heck of a battle." said Gohan, crouched down on the floor with his hands holding up his chin and looking up at his father like a child eagerly listening to war stories.

"So? What happened to you guys while I was gone? Did anything interesting happen while I away?" Goku asked, wanting to know what he'd missed. Gohan and Videl who were laying next to one another exchanged glances and smirked and giggled. "I think we can do more than that." said Gohan. "We can show you!" said Videl as they then ran off to their room and came back with a video tape and quickly placed it in a VCR. "Oooh! A movie! Great! Chi-Chi where's the... Oh there it is! Thanks Chi-Chi." eagerly said Goku as his wife passed him the popcorn. _"I'm Gohan Son."_ said the TV Gohan to one side of the camera. _"And I'm Videl Satan."_ said the TV Videl as she popped in on the other side of te camera. _"And this video is a recording detailing our prank as we give Vegeta A MAKEOVER!"_ said simultaniously both the TV Gohan and Videl. "The two of you look soooo cute together in this." Chi-Chi complimented as she gushed over the two on the screen. Gohan and Videl looked back at Chi-Chi and just nervously smiled back as they didn't know quite how to take it.

When they then turned back their attention to the screen they watched as the TV Gohan and Videl placed a pink tutu on Vegeta and then scribbled all over his face with red and blue markers. Goku just exploded in laughter at seeing Vegeta in the tutu and being totally unaware of it as he was sleeping. Meanwhile, Vegeta could be heard grinding his teeth in the background as he was fuming at having to relive this humiliation at the hands of the two children. It was bad enough for it to happen at all in the first place but having to have his eternal rival getting watch it all happen all over again in addition to everyone else was just too much. 'Damn it! I almost forgot about that whole episode they pulled on me. Well, they'll pay for this! Somehow I'll get them back for this! They have no idea how terrible the Prince of Saiyans' pranks can be. They have no idea of who they're messing with.' vowed Vegeta in his head while the others continued to watch the movie. After the movie was over and everyone had a good long laugh, Goku got up and patted Vegeta on the shoulder. "Hey Vegeta, I never knew you liked ballet. Maybe next time you can give us all a ballet recital. Waahahaha!" Goku joked and then started to walk away as everyone else laughed at his joke. "Oh yeah? Well the next time we fight Kakarot I'll be giving you the Nutcracker!" Vegeta shot back with a menacing fist, but Goku just ignored him and kept on walking and laughing to himself. Pretty soon everyone left the room laughing and chuckling to themselves while leaving Vegeta to be fuming on his own.

For the rest of the day the fighters in the group trained with each other while Bulma and Chi-Chi were left to their own devices as usual. Vegeta went back to training with Trunks as usual, now being twice as determined as before to catch up to Goku. Meanwhile Gohan went to train with Videl again and finally get to test out her new Super Saiyan powers first hand. And that left only Goku and Piccolo to train with each other, a fact that they both were more than willing to accept as it brought an interesting challenge for the both of them.

"Are you ready?" confidently asked Gohan as he and Videl stared across from each other in a holographic recreation of their training spot on Earth. "As ready as I'll ever be." replied Videl with an equally confident smirk that belied the slight nervousness she felt inside as she was finally getting to fight Gohan as a Super Saiyan. They both then ascended to Super Saiyan and took up their respective stances. "I'm so excited, I've been looking forward to fighting you as a Super Saiyan for a long time." said Gohan with a confident smile on his face. Videl blushed, feeling flattered that Gohan, the strongest boy in the world thought so highly of her fighting power. And while it was frighteningly flattering, at the same time Videl was determined not to let his expectations be disappointed. "Well I hope I'm worth the wait because I'm gonna give you all you can handle!" exclaimed Videl as they leaped into combat.

A few hours later both Gohan and Videl emerged from the Holochamber with Videl looking the worse for wear for it as she had to lean on Gohan for support and he was hardly without a scratch. "Ok! I think that was good for our first session." Gohan cheerily said, who was honestly just being nice and supportive. "Good? How could you say that? I was still so much more weaker than you as a Super Saiyan. I never even touched you during our entire practice session. You're probably just being nice to me so that I don't feel bad but you don't have to pretend for me." Videl said with a look of disappointement on her face. "No, no! I really mean it! You really pushed it out there and there were even couple of points where you honestly had me surprised with some of your moves and you almost caught me. Sure you're not that strong now but that's just because all these new powers are still relatively new to you and you're still just starting out as a Super Saiyan. You'll get there with time and training so don't worry about it." said Gohan reassuringly. The move worked and Videl smiled as she seemed to honestly feel better of it as they arrived at the door to their room.

Once Gohan opened to door both him and Videl found that there was something different about their room. Their bunk beds were gone and in their place was a large queen sized bed standing next to the wall where their bunk beds used to hang. "What the heck is going on here!?" yelled out both pre-teenage children with their eyes blowing up to the size of dinner plates. "W-What happened to our beds?" questioned a totally freaked out Gohan. Sudenly he was answered by the heads of Bulma and Chi-Chi popping up from behind the door behind them. "Do you like it? Me and Bulma did it while you two were off training in the Holochamber." explained Chi-Chi, grinning from ear to ear. "B-B-But why would you do this mom?" asked a very confused Gohan. "You guys seemed to be enjoying yourselves so much that time we found you cuddled in each others arms in the bed and you looked so cute we decided that maybe you'd enjoy sharing the same bed so we switched them." explained Chi-Chi with an oddly happy look on her face. "Yeah, I had the bunk beds built so they could unfold themselves into regular beds. Me and Chi-Chi just unfolded them, put in a new mattress and bolted the beds to the floor to make them more secure." Bulma further explained. Gohan knew that they hadn't bolted the beds down just to make them more 'secure'. But they were made so that he and Videl couldn't change them back. "B-B-But? Do we have to sleep in the SAME bed?" stammered out Gohan as he and Videl looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. They weren't looking forward to the awkwardness of this whole arrangement. "No... One of you can sleep on the floor." said Chi-Chi as she and Bulma both got scary looks in their eyes that totally terrified the two children. They knew that that sentence ended any hope for Gohan and Videl having to avoid sleeping with one another in the same bed. And as the door closed and Bulma and Chi-Chi left both Gohan and Videl were left standing like statues with redish faces, standing in the darkness of their unlit room.

Later that night, as Gohan and Videl got ready for bed they each sat across from each other on each side of the bed in awkward silence with their faces blushing. Gohan wore his normal light blue boxers like his father with a white undershirt while Videl on her end wore a pair of short sleeved pajamas with white shirt and purple scheme similar to her normal clothes only that her pants were purple too instead of black. And while both of them had slept in beds with other people before, Gohan being with his father in the Time Chamber and Videl in her occasional sleep over with Eresa but they'd never been in the same bed with a member of the opposite sex that was around the same age as them. It just felt awkward in this way and it felt even worse since Videl had a bit of a crush on Gohan now and to the same extent Gohan liked her too as well. They both felt embarrassed at the whole situation but they both just finally looked at each other across the bed and sighed as they both just caved in. "I guess there's just no way getting around it. Let's just get in and get through it." said Gohan, breaking the ice and Videl reluctantly agreed with a nod. They both just slipped in under the covers and stayed on opposite ends a good distance away from each other and just went on getting to sleep.

The next morning, Gohan and Videl woke up to find themselves snuggled in each others arms in the middle of the bed. Both were embarrassed at the position they were in and they immediately broke apart, catching their breath. "How the heck did we end up like that!? I could've sworn that we went to sleep on opposite ends?" asked Videl, voicing the question they were both asking themselves. "I think that we must've slowly wound our way towards each other in the middle in our sleep." said Gohan. As soon as Gohan had said it both preteens blushed as they realised the significance of what that meant and they both veered away from each other almost simultaniously. "I-I-I think that we should get ready for breakfast." suggested Videl with a stammer. "R-R-Right!" stammered out Gohan in agreement. She then lifted out of the bed and went to her bathroom to change. 'This is going to be a loooooong month.' silently thought Gohan as he held his head with both hands in despair.

Once they got changed and ready, Gohan and Videl made their way to Chi-Chi and Goku's room for breakfast. While anyone on the ship could requisition food from the food requisition panels in their rooms, no one could make breakfast like the ones Chi-Chi could prepare and so that was where everyone on the ship typically gathered for breakfast. "So tell us, how did you sleep last night? Did you enjoy your new sleeping arrangements?" asked Chi-Chi as she served breakfast to both Gohan and Videl. They both just looked at the ground in embarrassement with twin blushes on their faces as neither one wanted to talk about what had happened earlier that morning. 'Awww! How cute, they're blushing This is perfect! With this arrangement it won't be long now until they're a cute little couple and then someday they'll get married.' thought Chi-Chi as she observed their behavior. Meanwhile, on the other side of the table Vegeta was listening in and something caught his ear. 'New sleeping arrangements? This sounds like something worth looking into. This might just be the opportunity I need for payback against those two brats for the humiliation I've suffered.' thought Vegeta as his crafty little mind began cooking up something truly devious in store for the two preteen children.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so the battle is over and Broly is vanquished and our heroes are returning home. But don't worry, he's still not dead, or at least he might not be. I'm still thinking of possibly making him come back in the possible sequel to my series a la ****Second Coming****. But I'm still not sure as to wether or not I'm even going to do it. So anyway just to make sure, if I don't end up making a sequel, he's as dead as a doorknob right here. But if not and I do, there's enough room to squeese through that he might be still alive. But for now we'll treat him like he's dead.**

**And now we're off to another month of fun as our heroes return. And just to make sure this part of the story was once again inspired by ****Two Halves of a Soul****. It had the Nameks being threatened too, but in their story they had Babidi and Majin Buu attacking the Nameks instead. And instead of that I decided to go with Broly and his gang as the idea of them taking the Nameks as slaves seemed to be a natural segway into making them cross paths as opposed to the movie. That and the fact that Broly was much more comparable villain for Gohan to match up against. That and plus it was just a cool idea for them to fight. And so now Gohan is the one to defeat Broly first and not Goku. I like it better that way. And now we're off back to the cheeky angst between characters as they make their way back.**


	18. The trip back to Earth

**Chapter 18**

_**:The trip back to Earth**_

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z. All rights are owned by their respective owners,Toei, Toriyama, etc. This is purely a fanfictional work done by a simple fan done for fun. I do no get profit from this in any way._

Over he next four days, Gohan and Videl went over the same routine. They would each go to sleep on one end of the bed and in the morning they would find themselves in the middle in each other arms. They along with all the other fighters in the ship would also go train together in the Holochamber day in and day out. Then one day, Gohan and Videl came out of the training chamber looking tired and covered in sweat after an intense session of training. "Phew! That was intense! It looks like we both worked up a sweat that time." cheerfully exclaimed Gohan. "Yeah, it looks like we'll both need to take a shower." replied Videl. Unfortunately for them Chi-Chi was just passing by while carrying some laundry and overheard them. "Just you don't go off taking it together." Chi-Chi teased with a grin. However, Gohan didn't quite get it that she was only joking and he was seriously confused by it. "Why would we do that mom? We would have to be naked if we did that and wouldn't that be embarrassing? Why would we do that?" Gohan questioned because he was geniunely confused and looked over to Videl for answers. Videl looked away and blushed as she felt embarrassed and ashamed both by Chi-Chi's insinuation, by Gohan's clueless nature on the matter and not to mention the very thought of having to be naked in front of Gohan. Gohan couldn't figure out why Videl was blushing but he let it go and left to be followed soon after by a rushing Videl. Meanwhile Vegeta had come out of the chamber from his own training and overheard the entire incident. The insinuation somehow gave Vegeta a dark idea on what to do for a prank.

Later that night, Vegeta entered Gohan and Videl's room while they were still sleeping and then silently went to work on his prank. Once he was done Vegeta left the darkened room with a devious smirk on his face. "Hehehe! Won't they be surprised when they wake up." Vegeta muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him and left with chuckling an ominous chuckle.

The next morning, the automatic lights turned on at the preset time like an alarm clock to wake up Gohan and Videl from their sleep like they usually did. Videl stirred first and found herself laying right next to Gohan with her left arm leaning over his chest and her left leg overlapping his right. Not an all too compromising position compared to some of the other positions they'd found themselves in over the last week, but something felt different this time. 'What!? What is this? It almost feels as if I'm touching bare skin?' thought Videl as she groggily woke up and started to notice the difference. Gohan was beginning to wake up now too and he too began noticing that something was off. They both looked down at the planket and realised that beneath the sheets they were completely naked and in a compromising position. They both looked into each others faces and just stared at each other for a brief second as their faces turned bright red. Then they frantically panicked and scrambled up to get away from each other and find something to cover themselves up with. Videl took the entire sheet and wrapped it around her body and covered herself like she would with a towel while Gohan had to make do with a pillow that he held vertically that covered both his nether region and most of his chest area. Both sides took their breath from just having the shock of their lives and got their wits about them. Neither one of them had gotten the opportunity to 'see' the other and as far as they were concerned that was lucky but they were still confused as to how they got that way. "How the heck did this happen!? What happened to our clothes!? I could've sworn we went to sleep fully clothed? Is it you? Did you you this?" asked a very freaked out and a very agitated Videl. "Don't look at me! I'm just as freaked out as you are. Look, why don't we just get dressed first and start figuring out what happened to our clothes later?" suggested Gohan. While Videl wasn't quite sure she could believe Gohan right now she did agree that the first order of business was to get dressed again. "Fine!" agreed Videl as she then went to her drawer and picked out and outfit quickly before disappearing into the bathroom.

A little later, after they'd gotten dressed and Gohan managing to convince Videl that he had nothing to do with this, they went out of their room to search for who'd done it to them. They didn't have to look long because Vegeta was just outside their door leaning back on the corridoor wall with his arms crossed and an unmistakable smirk on his face. "Well, well, well? Did you two brats enjoy your little morning surprise I left for you?" snickered Vegeta, obviously laughing it in their faces. "Grrrrrr! You did this Vegeta!? Well I certainly hope that your training has really improved this last week because we're going for a sparring match right now and I'm gonna use my full powers on you this time!" theatened Gohan as his eyes turned dangerously green and yellow aura began leaking around him. Videl wasn't in any better condition as she too was in an angry state. "I wouldn't do that if I were you brat. You see if you lay one finger on me then I'll tell everyone that you slept naked together last night." said Vegeta with a confident grin. Both Gohan and Videl knew that if word got out to his mother then there would be endless lectures and gushing from Chi-Chi about their relationship and they didn't want that. "Alright, you win Vegeta. But consider this, we still have the tape of you in the dress and we can still send it to everone in the globe if we wanted to. But so long as you don't talk then we won't do anything either. So let's just both consider ourselves even and call it a day. Deal?" proposed Gohan. "Deal, But let this be a lesson to you. Never challenge the prince of all saiyans to a contest of pranks." said Vegeta with his ever present smirk at the end of it. And then both sides parted ways to go on with their day.

About a week and a half later, the ship was rocked violently along with a loud KLANG!ing sound that was heard coming from somewhere outside the ship. A few moments later Bulma's voice was heard over the intercom system. "Everyone quick, come to the bridge, it's urgent!" said Bulma as then everyone on the ship dropped what they were doing and made their way to the bridge. "What's going on Bulma? What was that shaking we felt and what made that sound we heard coming from outside?" inquired an alarmed Goku who was leading in front of the pack. Bulma was busy examining loads of screens that showed various diagrams of the ship. "It looks like we were struck by a small meteor and I'm afraid that the hit damaged the ship's water recycling system." explained Bulma. "Umm? Is that bad?" asked Goku, totally clueless when it came to the finer details of technology. "Goku, without the system to recycle the ship's water supply then the water we use won't be renewing itself and that means that the water we use will be used up by our daily water usage. And what's worse is that by my calculations at our current rate of water usage we'll be out of water in a week and our destination to Earth is still at least **two** weeks away." Bulma said, explaining the gravity of the situation to Goku as well as everone else around.

"So then can't you do anything about it? I mean, can't you fix it?" asked Goku, voicing what everyone else wanted to ask. "I'm sorry Goku, but I'd need to be back on Earth to repair this kind of damage. I'm afraid we'll have to ration all of our water usage down to about half. That means we'll have to cut down on our water drinking and also have to somehow reduce our shower time down to half. And the only way I know how to make sure that we reduce shower time down to half is if we use one shower per two people." said Bulma. The suggestion to take showers together wasn't too much of a problem for married couples like Bulma/Vegeta and Goku/Chi-Chi nor for Trunks since his roomate Piccolo didn't need to shower since he was a Namek. However, the proposition was much more problematic for a certain pair of half-Saiyan preteens. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and just stared nervously with twin blushes adorning their young faces. Things had been a bit awkward between Gohan and Videl for a few days following 'the incident' two weeks ago and this situation that they were going to be placed in would be 10 times worse. The adults just looked on at the two awkward feeling preteens with a mix of anxiety and sympathy as none of them could find the words to reassure the two nor to speak out against a situation they knew that couldn't be helped. And so for several minutes they just stood there in silence as the reality settled in on Gohan and Videl.

Later that evening, after a hard day's work of training to keep their minds off of the coming event that they had both been looking forward to with dread, it was finally time for them to take a shower. It was very awkward for them as they just stood there in the bathroom with their backs to each other and both of them felt too embarrassed to make the first move. Finally Gohan just sighed. "Let's just get it over with." Gohan defeatedly said, wanting to get things over with and so he began taking off his shirt. Videl glanced over and saw that he was actually doing it and so she was forced to follow his lead and started to undress nervously. Once they were done they just stood there with their backs to one another and feeling awkwardly embarrassed at being naked with the person they each had a crush on. "Are-Are you f-f-finished?" asked a very nervous Videl, asking about wether he was done undressing or not. "Yeah, you?" replied Gohan. "Yeah. *sigh* Let's just get this over with." said Videl as they then both entered the stand in shower back-to-back and turned the water on.

It was awkward in that shower as they both stood back-to-back to each other the almost entire time they were in the shower. They signaled each other when it was time to alternate under the shower head by tapping the heel of their foot in the back of the other's leg. They also alternated to do each other's backs but always out of respect, they kept their eyes on the other persons back and nowhere else. When finally they finished they got out of there with their backs still to each other and dried themselves off with their towels all the while keeping their backs to one another. Finally they got dressed and it wasn't until once that was done did they allow themselves to look at each other. "Well, that was... awkward..." simply stated Gohan. His awkwardness still evident in his voice. "Yeah... Let's agree never to do that AGAIN!" vehemently agreed Videl.

And over the next two weeks they did just that. Somehow over the rest of the next two weeks, Gohan and Videl managed to find a way to cheat the "system" and halve the water usage while not ever seeing the other one naked. Either by alternating shifts, where one would take a shower one day, and then the other the other day. Or they would wear towels to their showers. The off days might of gotten a bit stinky for one of them. Given the sweat that they gave off because of all the hard training they did daily. But it was still far better than the alternative they both thought. But still that "incident" that played out the first time they tried it would play back in their heads and plague the back of their minds for much a time to come. What _would_ the other one look like naked? It would be the start of an _Awakening_ for a curiosity. A childhood curiosity that neither had quite experienced before and would plague them since. But for now, that would only be kept hidden, as neither would have the courage to admit _this_ to either the other, or to _anyone_ else. It would only be something to deal with in the backs of their minds and in private.

But over the rest of the next two weeks things on the trip, things went off without a hitch and finally the ship touched down at Capsule Corp. in West City and bringing an end to their over two month long odyssey. When the doors opened up and the ramp was lowered the gang were greeted by Bulma's parents holding baby Trunks, the Ox King, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong, Master Roshi and Tien and Chiaotzu along with an unidentified woman with purple eyes and a somewhat familiar bowl cut-like hairdo. Videl was one of the first to get off the ship and immediately recognised her mother Seripa or otherwise known as the Saiyan called Fasha in the small crowd that greeted them. "MOMMA!" exclaimed Videl as she ran to and hugged her now revived mother. "Hey kiddo." loving said Seripa as she hugged back her only daughter in a touching scene that warmed everyone who was watchings' hearts.

Then finally Goku came out last along with his family as everyone then cheered and few even cried in joy as they celebrated their greatest hero's return. "Hey guys! Did anything interesting happen while we were away?" asked Goku as he was greeted by everyone. "Yeah, you can say that, but we'll all tell you about it later. But just know it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." Yamcha said cryptically. Meanwhile, Seripa was surprised by everyone cheering and when she lifted her head to see what all the hub bub was about and what she saw she could've sworn it was a ghost from a previous life. "B-Bardock?" she uttered under her breath. As Goku was being congradulated by everyone on being back he noticed a woman he'd never met before was standing with Videl. Goku immediately put two and two together and figured that she was the girls mother and then made his way over to greet her. "Hi, my name is Goku. I guess you must be Videl's mother. You must be very proud, she came a long way to get you back and went through a lot along the way." said Goku with his typical cheery smile. "Yes I am, my name is Seripa here on Earth but if you want to you can call me by my Saiyan name, Fasha. Forgive me but is your name by any chance Kakarot?" asked Fasha. "Huh? Well yes it is but how do you know that?" asked a confused Goku. "Because long ago I served in the same crew as your father Bardock. I swear that except for the scars he had you look exactly like him. He honourably died trying to kill Frieza and save our home world but was overwhelmed. Shortly before he died he was cursed with the power to see the future and the last time I spoke to him he told me that 'If you ever meet my son Kakarot, tell him that I've seen the future and I'm proud of what he will become.' and that was the last thing he said to me." confessed Fasha. Goku had an undeterminable look on his face from she'd just told him. Fasha didn't know if he was glad or angry until a smile graced his features. "That's great to hear. I always wondered what my father was like and now thanks to you I get to know a little bit about him." said Goku as he put his arm around her shoulder and escorted her to inside the Capsule Corp. building and followed by everybody else for a much needed reunion and celebration.

* * *

**Author's Final Thoughts:**** And so Gohan and Videl slept together naked. That and they had to shower together. And that will play into things **_**much**_** further down the line for both of them. But for now, their fine, and just a **_**little**_** extra sexual **_**tension**_** between the two will form up.**

**And so they've arrived back on Earth to a happy ending and now ends the second part of my story. Up to now I largely borrowed from the plot of ****Two Halves of a Soul****, but from now on from here on in it's going to be largely other things and **_**all**_** me. So I hope you enjoy and once again I'd like to acknowledge ****Two Halves of a Soul**** for inspiring me to write this fic.**


End file.
